


Choices Freely Stolen

by samwise_baggins



Series: Never-ending Changes [2]
Category: Dungeons and Dragons (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Discussion of Abortion, F/M, Fertility Issues, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Language, Medical Trauma, Sexual Content, Undead, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 51,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samwise_baggins/pseuds/samwise_baggins
Summary: No longer children theChampions of Powerare faced with multiple choices and pressing tasks, the first of which is whether they should go home.
Relationships: Ayesha/Presto | The Magician (Dungeons and Dragons Cartoon), Bobby | The Barbarian/Terri | The Girl Who Dreamed Tomorrow (Dungeons and Dragons Cartoon), Dekkion | The Celestial Knight"/Diana | The Acrobat (Dungeons and Dragons Cartoon), Eric | The Cavalier/Uni the Unicorn (Dungeons and Dragons Cartoon), Hank | The Ranger/Sheila | The Thief (Dungeons and Dragons Cartoon)
Series: Never-ending Changes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892347
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. The Offer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blueyes666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueyes666/gifts).



> Spoiler: Basically, random episodes from the Animated D&D series, as well as the un-aired "Requiem" episode by Michael Reeves. Die-hard fans may not approve of what I do with Uni in this series, and for that I am sorry.  
> .  
> Characters & Ages: Bobby- 18 (in two months); Terri and Sir Timothy- 18; Uni (Elf)- 19 (Unicorn- 9); Lorne- 21; Sheila, Presto, and Varla- 23; Diana- 23 going on 24; Eric and Ayesha- 24; Hank- 24 going on 25; Kosar- 25 going on 26; Dekkion- 33 going on 34  
> .  
> Note: If you haven't read my other story "The Never-ending Story" then this sequel will make little sense. You can try reading this on its own with the knowledge that the series ended in 1985 and this takes place in 1992, but all other changes are too various (33 chapters worth) to easily sum-up. I recommend you go read it and come back and join us, but that is your decision. Any questions are welcome.  
> .  
> I just found out that Eric's brother, Michael is younger, not older. For the sake of this story, and how it plays out, I am keeping Michael as the older brother. I am sorry if that bothers readers.

The four suns hung low in the morning sky, lighting the vast battlefield and beyond. Corpses littered the cracked, blood-soaked earth: orcs, goblins, lizard men, humans, horses, bullywogs, and any number of other varied creatures were represented. At the south end of the field lay a large five-headed dragon among destroyed equipment and various bodies she had landed on during her fall at the height of battle. Among the dead moved armored humans, elves, dwarves, and gnomes. They searched the bodies, dragging or carrying the dead into piles to burn or transporting the injured to makeshift staging areas for healing. When the victorious _Armies of Light_ , sporting the standard of a white griffon head encircled by black, came upon a fallen ally, they moved the being into the camp at the south of the valley just beyond Tiamat's body.

Tents, large howdahs, and various wagons had been set up as a temporary living space. The largest dwellings were reserved for healing; the smaller ones for sleeping and dining facilities to be used on a rotational basis. Beyond the camp, to the southwest, stood a sparse copse of dead trees surrounded by palm-sized leafed vines called razor leaf, an edible healing plant known to sever a body's limbs if handled injudiciously. Among the trees, protected by patrolling unicorns and faerie dragons besides the razor leaf vines, lay the noble deceased of the _Armies of Light_. They would be given proper funerary rites later that day.

On the far western edge of the camp, nearest the trees but blocked from the sight by several tents, sat a fire pit. Distant enough from the breakfast fire to give the speaker privacy, but close enough to watch for signs of trouble, stood two men and three women, all dressed in various casual-type clothing and holding empty plates and water tins. They watched the group speaking by the fire and quietly awaited a return summons.

Unlike the numerous other cooking fires being utilized that morning, this one smoldered with red and violet flames, a thin haze of smoke hanging about the eight people near its warmth. The tallest, over seven foot in height and dressed in red and black robes, slowly stirred the embers with a branch; his black eyes set in a long pale face intently watched the faces of his companions, as if searching for some unspoken clue as to their innermost thoughts.

Across the fire, the former _Children of Power_ sat pondering the choice they had been given.

"Home. . ." Bobby sounded more puzzled by the offer than certain. The seventeen year old blond Barbarian absently petted his girlfriend's long black ponytail as he tried to think how to answer.

Terri turned denim-blue eyes to Bobby's summer blue ones. She toyed with the golden heart-shaped locket she wore. She had fully recovered from the shock of her vision from earlier, but the Dreamer didn't look as comfortable - - as lethargic - - as the other _Champions of Power_. She looked down-right ill.

Venger continued to absently stir the fire as he waited for their answer: stay or go home.

The sudden angry roar of a dragon barely pierced the tired daze of the seven humans. Unenthused, they turned to look at the battlefield, where the massive five-headed dragon reared back. In a breathy reverberating boom she screamed "You fools! Do not come near me!" Her white head snapped at one of the men trying to aid in untangling her.

"I thought she was dead," Diana said distractedly.

Venger's deep voice answered "the Elf used the Net of Healing on Tiamat. She will live."

Turning, the seven again looked at the mage on the other side of the fire, his face solemn behind dancing red and violet flames. Slowly, he stirred the embers with his stick, watching the others in return. After a long moment he asked "shall I send you home now?"

They looked at one another. The promise of home, of an end to heartache, a peaceful future, beckoned like a siren's call: simply agree and go home.

Something felt wrong. Terri shook her head, trying to clear the fuzzy lethargy overtaking her. Feeling queasy, she curled an arm around her stomach and took a deep breath, gagging as the campfire's smoke hit the back of her throat. "The fire - - " she said, barely audible, then repeated louder, "the fire's making me sick. Can we put it out?"

Holding his stick still at last, Venger watched the Dreamer with sharp black eyes.

Again she pleaded "can we douse the fire? I'm going to be sick." Terri had paled considerably.

A splash of cold water over the flames sent up a thick curtain of black and purple smoke, making all seven gag. Hank's free hand went to his mouth, the other still gripping the bucket he'd poured over the fire.

As the wind dissipated the writhing cloud, Eric asked "what was that?" He blinked, the feeling of lethargy lifting as he rose to his feet. "What kind of wood was that?" He thought he had used typical fuel for the breakfast fire, but no fire he'd made before had been violet - - and none had smoked like that after putting it out.

Presto, quickest to understand what had happened, frowned fiercely, his golden eyes blazing with sudden fury. Unable to give vent to his anger verbally, he mind-screamed: _"Varla! I need you!"_ The Magician's eyes never left the form of the mage across the fire pit.

Among those watching, Varla looked shocked by the violence of her friend's call. She said "something's wrong. Let's go" and led the others quickly back to the gathering. "Presto?"

 _"I want you to tell Venger exactly what I think of him,"_ Presto growled mentally.

Such hostile thoughts were evident to the telepathic Kosar as well even with his protective amulet. He stepped forward and draped a finely woven rope net over Presto's shoulders. "Here, this should help," he said as the net began to glow and Presto's damaged throat began to heal.

Venger remained passive awaiting what would come. His face looked almost serene as he watched the Magician with unfathomable black eyes.

Impatiently, the twenty-three year old Magician shrugged off the net, Sheila picking it up. As Presto stepped towards Venger no one made a move to stop him; no one spoke, confused and stunned by the normally soft-spoken man's unexpected animosity. There hadn't been enough time for the net to heal him completely, but Presto's throat felt well enough that he gladly switched to his verbal voice, a hoarse intense sound very unlike his normal light tenor.

Raising a shaking hand and pointing directly at Venger's face, Presto growled out, "you son of a bitch! How dare you try to manipulate us!"

Diana frowned, stiffening. She turned confused, but less dazed, eyes on her friend. "Presto?" her voice sounded wary.

He ignored her, his voice rising as he vented hoarsely. "You were trying to send us back. You tried to trick us with that fire." As Varla put a gentle hand on his arm, Presto moved forward another step. "You want us to go home, but you're wrong, Venger. That's not my home!"

"Hey, Presto," Hank began in a placating tone. He began to realize that Venger had hypnotized them somehow, but Presto's anger was distracting - - and terrifying.

"No," Presto made a cutting motion with one hand, still glaring at the former arch-fiend. "You knew, didn't you? Both of you knew and you still want to send me back there!" He pulled away from Varla and strode right past Ayesha, ignoring her attempts to catch his arm. "You knew I was born in the Realm, you bastard. I don't belong on Earth. I belong here!" The Magician came face to face with the still calmly seated Venger. "You want to send me away from my home - - my family!"

Finally, Varla broke through the man's rage. "Presto! Please!" At his annoyed look, she held up both hands, grey eyes meeting gold. "You're not making sense, Presto. You weren't born here. You came from a different world nine years ago." She tried to sooth him with her gentle tones, reaching for him again.

Hank reached out as well, touching Presto's shoulder. "Yeah. Calm down, Buddy. I know it feels like we've been here all our lives. Let's sit and talk this out."

Presto shook off Hank's hand without breaking eye contact with Varla. "No. I wasn't born on Earth. I was born here: in the Realm. It's why I've always felt at home here, even at the beginning." The Magician jabbed a shaking finger at Venger, nearly hitting the tall mage's still serene face. "He wants to make me leave - - send me away. He wants to take me away from my parents and my twin and. . ."

"Twin?" Varla looked hopelessly confused, her voice laced with the tears she tried to hold back at the overwhelming emotional display.

Her reaction brought Presto up short. Removing his glasses, Presto pinched the bridge of his nose between thumb and forefinger, eyes closed and head thrown back, trying to regain control. Finally, after several slow, deep breaths, he put the glasses back on and looked at Varla, almost unaware of the bewildered crowd around them. "Yes, twin. You, Varla. You're my twin sister. We have the bond scars to prove it." He absently reached one hand back, touching the area of the scar hidden under his tunic and trouser waistband. "I'm finally home and nothing," he sent a chilling glare at Venger "no spell will change my mind and send me away. I'm home."

Before Venger could answer Presto's charge, Hank's voice broke in, low and solemn. "Venger? Is he right? Did you cast a spell on us to make us choose Earth?"

"Yes."

The word was simply stated, Venger's voice calm and deep. He stood, his seven foot frame towering though not overpowering. "If you remain here, your lives will be harder than ever they were. Your trials will be greater. You will be safer in your world," he nodded in deference to Presto and added, "on Earth than in the Realm."

Diana's voice vibrated in an angry reflection of Presto's. "Shouldn't we be allowed to decide if we want the safe path or not?" She moved her hands restlessly, as if reaching for the javelin that wasn't there.

Venger turned his black eyes on the twenty-three year old Acrobat. "If you stay, you must be certain that no lingering thought of what you leave behind will distract you."

"Distract us?" Eric sent a glare at the mage, despite the vagaries in their heights. He strode as close to Venger as Presto had, deliberately trying to hem the man in. "You think you can play with us like puppets and it wouldn't distract us?" He stiffened his back, pulling to his full five foot eight inch height. "Presto's right. You're a bastard. I should have thrown away that stupid key. Then we would have recognized you for the lying control-hungry. . ."

Uni's hand on Eric's arm silenced him and the Cavalier turned his back on the mage, head bowed, fists clenched.

"Why?" Sheila's teal eyes met Venger's black ones. "Why would you try to trick us into going home? I - - I thought you were one of the good guys now."

Venger looked at the twenty-three year old Thief, a soft frown on his face. He didn't answer the charge of the pretty redhead, instead asking steadily, "have you chosen, Young Ones?"

Hank couldn't believe the audacity of the man. Shaking his head, narrowing light blue eyes, the blond Ranger crossed his arms carefully over his bandaged chest. "Venger, we need some time to think." He shook his head again and added, "clear-headed. No magic, Venger."

"Magic or not, I know what I choose," Diana ground out, anger vibrating through her voice. The Acrobat once more planted her hands on her hips. "I'm going to the Singing Forest to get the cure from Heart's Unity. I don't care who else _can_ do this quest. I _am_ doing it. Dekkion needs me, and I won't let him down. I love him." Shock crossed Diana's face at her own admission, and her eyes flashed to Kosar's sad blue ones.

The Psionicist offered a small half-smile to his first love. "I know you do, Diana." His verbal voice softly echoed. "I'll stay with him and keep him safe."

She reached out to hug him, rather surprised but thankful that the pain of their previous day's telepathic connection didn't extend to physical. "Thank you, Kosar." She smiled at him, squeezing his arms in strong hands. "You truly are one of the best friends I ever had."

He nodded, unable to reply.

"I'll go with you, Diana. I want to get the cure for Ramoud." Presto's hoarse voice broke through to the rest of the group and Bobby finally shook himself free of the odd lethargy of Venger's spell.

The Barbarian looked at the Dreamer in his arms. He didn't want to make such a significant life choice without asking her opinion - - unlike the choice Sheila had made for him what seemed a life-time ago. "Terri? Should," he cleared his throat and asked more softly, "should we go home now?"

She turned and looked at him. The eighteen year old woman well knew her boyfriend's thoughts and feelings. After nine years of watching him spiral deeper into obsession about the Realm, Terri didn't think simply finding Sheila and rescuing her would be enough for him. She knew Bobby belonged to the Realm. Going home would drive him insane, whether he knew it or not.

Cupping his face in her hands, Terri kissed Bobby softly, briefly. "We _are_ home, Bobby." She prayed she'd never regret making the decision.

Surprise lit his eyes then he frowned. "But you hate it here, Terr."

Terri nodded. "As much as Eric hates it here. But, Bobby, I love you. I'm staying here with you." Her fingers stroked lightly down his scruffy cheek; it had been days since the teen had been able to shave.

At that, Bobby pulled away and set her on the ground, standing as abruptly. "Don't do this, Terri." He turned miserable eyes on her. "I did what I came to do. Now we can go. . ."

"Well, since we can't make up our own minds," she stood, her voice as harsh as Bobby's, "let someone else make our decision. Eric." She whirled around to the black-haired Cavalier with the bandaged head. "You always hated this place. What do you plan to do?"

Bobby shook his head. "You can't put this choice on him, Terri."

"I'm staying," Eric turned around, black-brown eyes serious, intense. "I promised Uni I'd help her break the curse. I'm not leaving until she's happy." He shrugged as if there could be no other choice, ignoring the surprise everyone else displayed at Eric's concern for the former unicorn. As far as they recalled, he barely tolerated Uni - - of course, that had been six years ago - - before Eric and Uni had been forced to rely on each other for survival with no one else to help them.

Terri looked back at Bobby. "See? If even Eric is going to stay, why shouldn't I?"

"But. . ."

She touched his cheek again. "Bobby, that last vision was truly beautiful. I've only had one other prophecy I've liked and that was when you came back to me." She dropped her hand to clasp his. "I want to control this ability. I want to have less nightmares and more wonderful visions." Her eyes locked with his. "I can't learn that at home."

Finally, Bobby nodded his head. Softly, he said, "Okay. We stay. And," he looked at the others, "maybe this Heart's Unity will know how to change Uni back to a unicorn. We can go with you guys on this quest."

Uni nodded, smiling widely, oddly large maroon eyes shining in her pale face. "Airk?" she looked at her longtime companion. "We can help Diana and Presto."

"It's a good place to start," Eric nodded, his eyes trailing to the others. "What about you guys?"

Ayesha grabbed for Presto's hand. "Albert, I will stay with my father and my people. When you get back, we will rejoice."

The Magician gently touched one finger to the princess's cheek. "That's great. I'll look forward to the feast after we heal Ramoud and Dekkion." His golden eyes held Ayesha's brown ones for a long moment.

"I'll stay with Mother and Father," Varla interrupted, though she, too, hadn't yet taken her grey eyes from Presto. _‘Can he be right? Can we really be twins?’_ He couldn't have known about the purple and black scar across her lower back - - the bond scar. "You will be careful?"

Presto drew his eyes from Ayesha and offered a smile to the red-haired Illusionist. "Of course," he rasped then flushed at the obvious results of his _'being careful.'_ He had to let his throat heal completely; he just had too much to say it seemed.

Sir Timothy turned to Hank, his companion for the last several months. "I will stay with the wounded. They'll need protection."

Hank put a hand on the Knight's shoulder and nodded. He turned to Sheila and softly said, "Sheila?"

The Thief reached over and gently took the Ranger's hand. "If you go, I will. If you stay, so will I." Like Bobby, she had offered the choice to someone else. Unlike her little brother, she smiled, her manner confident. She knew that she wouldn't mind whatever choice the man made.

As he always had, Hank considered all the options. Slowly, as sure as Sheila, he nodded once. "The quest. We'll help our friends." Sheila's bright smile felt like a reward.

"It is time, My Friends." Dungeon Master walked into the circle of _Champions_. "The fallen are to be honored."

Everyone looked surprised at the small, ancient mage. Slowly, as the meaning of his words sank in, they turned and headed into the copse of trees, heading to the funeral rites of Sir John, Freddie, Dekkion's warbird, and several others. No one spoke as they left the two mages behind.

"Was that wise, My Son?" The aged magician continued watching after the retreating figures.

Venger frowned softly. "They needed to be sure of their hearts, Father. Every moment they spend in our Realm draws them further from their return." He turned his dark gaze on the smaller man. "A time will come when they will no longer be able to leave the Realm."

Dungeon Master turned wise old teal eyes upon the younger mage. "The test you devised. . ."

"You have often tested them in the past," Venger cut in. "Riddles and puzzles and trials - - this was merely another."

Shaking his head, the elderly mage looked back to the group as they headed into the copse of trees. "Learning tests, teaching riddles, yes. However, Venger, manipulation is not the same as a riddle."

The tall mage frowned and curled his hands into his robes, not enjoying the feeling of being a chastised pupil once more. Almost sounding defensive, he said "they made the choice they were ever meant to make, Father. They saw beyond the smoke and flames to the soul of the choice. The outcome is correct."

"Ah, but the journey is as important as the destination, My Son." Dungeon Master shook his head sadly. "Trust once broken is doubly hard to repair." Looking up at Venger, the Dungeon Master lowered his voice, almost to that of an afterthought, and said, "you still have much to learn, Young One."

Shock flashed over Venger's face as his father turned and headed back into the large healing tent.

**************

The travelers should have waited until the entire group had healed: Hank's chest wound and Eric's head wound could be detrimental to the quest. However, no one wanted to risk Dekkion or Ramoud any longer than absolutely necessary, especially if Venger was right and the quest took a year to complete. They did consent to wait until the next morning, giving them the afternoon, after the funerary rites, to gather supplies and locate new clothing and their _Weapons of Power_.

Sir Timothy lingered slowly through the copse of trees, now devoid of the deceased, helping Varla collect razor leaf vines and leaves for the coming journey. Uni walked ahead of them, stopping to watch Silvermane's herd still rambling through the trees and among the Faerie Dragons. In the central clearing sat Eric, Ayesha, Presto, and Diana stuffing packs for the eight travelers. Bobby, Sheila, and Hank spent time with Jaref and Marinda getting replacement clothes for those which had been damaged or discarded.

Hank walked over to the seated group, looking down as he buckled his leather belt over his new studded leather hauberk, leaving it a little loose to accommodate the bandaging beneath the under tunic. Looking up, he smiled at the others briefly and sank down next to Eric, who fastened his left leg guard. Leaning over, Hank helped him with the right.

"Okay, which direction are we going?" Sheila asked as she and Bobby walked over. Sheila had changed back in the familiar lavender-colored dress with teal belt, something she'd foregone when involved in stealth missions. She wore a dagger at her belt, as she'd gotten used to having it handy. The severely bruised gash across her face, next to her eye, had been lightly bandaged.

Bobby still wore trousers and once more had a light tunic under his crossed leather harness. He'd also given up the barbarian's horned helmet; he'd grown up and had made his own wardrobe choices this time. He had his left foot bandaged tightly inside his fur-lined boots, the bandages acting as a temporary splint on his sprain.

Diana remained in the slightly longer halter and shorts she'd taken to wearing when working with Dekkion. She had been one of the few _Champions_ uninjured. Though she'd felt guilty the previous night about her great health, she no longer did; it would be a boon on the coming quest.

As for Presto, he retained the tan trousers and tunic of green he'd changed to over the years, but he also wore a set of green robes over the outfit, open in the front for easy movement. His torn arm had healed completely when he'd finally allowed his throat to be tended to fully with the healing net.

Another uninjured _Champion_ , Terri kept to the blue trousers and tunic she'd been given upon arrival. Her golden heart pendant on its chain remained tucked carefully under her shirt. One new thing accompanied the black-haired teen: Freddie's worn, blood-stained collar with faded tags. She busily stuffed them into her backpack, not meeting anyone's eyes; she'd been quiet ever since that morning's funeral.

Eric was in his familiar Cavalier's outfit of silver leg armor, sapphire blue chainmail, and golden breastplate, complete with crimson cloak. Once he had his leg armor on, he would look like the same Eric they all remembered, at least for the clothing. He still sported a bandage across his head, covering the talon raking he'd received in battle, but he was clean shaven once more, though he'd left his hair shoulder-length.

"South," Eric answered Sheila's question concerning Heart's Unity, offering a smile of appreciation for Hank's help, another indication of how much he'd changed over the last six years. "Silvermane knew where the Singing Forest is, and Uni was able to read his thoughts."

"How'd she manage that?" asked Presto, his voice fully recovered. He felt a bit bewildered at the vast changes to their once baby unicorn. It was hard to get used to her as a sexy red-haired elf with _'anime'_ eyes rather than the adult equine he’d expected.

Eric shrugged. "She can do some unicorn things when she's got that Alicorn Whip. I tried using it myself but it won't do anything for me except the whip part. But for Uni it let her teleport us from the _Dragons' Graveyard_ and read Silvermane's directions today." He stretched and looked at the Magician. "Must be a unicorn thing."

Presto nodded and began folding the net. After a moment, he asked, "should we take this or leave it here?"

With a soft frown, Terri said, "it didn't help Ramoud or Dekkion."

Ayesha looked up from the pack she prepared for Uni. "How did it heal Tiamat and not Dekkion? Both were hit with our energy blast."

"No," Diana sighed and explained, "Dekkion wasn't hit by us. Tiamat rolled. He must have only been hit by the energy released from the demi-lich."

"And that's why he can't be healed," Ayesha added, softly. "A dragon can take that kind of hit but not a human." She looked extremely worried, biting her lip as she tried to decide how much to tell the others. She decided she would want to know if Dekkion was _her_ friend. "If our brother doesn't get a cure before he dies, he'll become undead." Dekkion's needs were as dire as her father, Ramoud's; the desert king wouldn't stop bleeding or leaking other fluid from his wounds. Only the constant attendance of Raevonn, the Elf Healer, kept him alive as she daily replaced his lost fluids. "Kelek is to be tried by my people for attempted murder."

Bobby grunted, shoving a roll of spare clothing into his pack. "Speaking of jerks with spells," he growled out then modified his tone to one of avid curiosity. "What'd you mean when you said you'd taken care of your death back on Earth, Eric?"

The Cavalier shrugged. "It's kind of a long story," he said, sounding self-satisfied. "But since we've got time, I can talk about me." He grinned at the comically distressed look on the Barbarian's face. "Hey, you asked."

"Yeah, I did." Bobby sighed and gestured with one hand. "So talk already."

With a slight nod, Eric put down his pack and crossed his legs as much as he could in the armor. He put his hands on his knees and said, "My dad never liked me."

"Aw, Eric, I think you're. . ."

Eric cut off Presto's words. "You were my best . . . my only . . . friend, Presto. Think back. You'll see I'm right."

The Magician frowned but fell quiet.

"Okay," Eric started again. "For those of you who don't know my dad, he's about six feet tall with brown curly hair and green eyes. My mom was about five-ten and had blond curls that spiraled, like in the antebellum pictures, and blue eyes." He gave them a moment to look at his own five foot eight height with straight black hair and brown-black eyes. "Dad was pissed when mom gave him two sons and neither of us looked like either of them. He filed some sort of legal paper to see if he could find out if we were legitimate, but I don't know what ever came of that." Eric's voice took on a bitter edge. "And he started divorce proceedings."

"Oh, Eric!" Sheila's teal eyes held sympathy.

He shrugged and said "well, Mom got one up on him. She died before the divorce went through."

"Your mother died?" Bobby wished he hadn't started this conversation. "But you were always talking about her."

Eric looked at Bobby, shaking his head slightly. "No." His voice softened and he seemed to choose his words with care. "I've never talked about my real mom. I was two weeks old when she died of some staph infection she got in the hospital." He looked down at his hands, taking them from his knees to fold the fingers together. He said, "All together, my dad's had five wives unless he also divorced Amelia after I left." He lifted his dark eyes to Bobby's blue ones. "Usually, I talk about Amelia when I talk about my mom. I was eleven when she married Dad. She's the one with the awesome garden and all those parties."

Picking up his pack, Eric began carefully stuffing it with his supplies, taking a long time over each piece of equipment. He very carefully folded a spare tunic. "She's also the smartest of the lot. She looked over Dad's history and figured him out. See, Dad's an okay businessman, but nowhere as good as Grandfather was. He just likes to think he can keep up. So, Dad marries for money to keep up appearances and give the business a jolt once in a while. At least, that's how Michael explained it to me. When he gets bored of his wife, Dad divorces her and gets all her money and land in the settlements."

"That's cold," Diana said. She looked like she smelled something vile, her voice hard.

"But he's right," Presto finally agreed on a sigh. He'd witnessed many things during his tutoring of Eric at the Montgomery Estate. "It's what his dad would do, I guess," he thought about it before saying, "but I liked your last mom, Eric. She was nice. She talked to me like I was a human being instead of an android in disguise or something."

"You mean the alien freak you turned out to be?" Eric joked, gaining a smile from Presto. The Magician had come a long way in his self-confidence much to Eric's immediate delight. Eric added, "Yeah, I like Amelia, too, even if she did throw those stupid parties."

"You didn't like her parties?" Sheila asked, thinking it might have been fun to go to nice parties. In her family, parties consisted of balloons, confetti, and lots of colors and noise. While those were great, a nice dress-up grown-up party would have been interesting.

Eric snorted and shook his head. "Dressed in a tuxedo and forced to stare at my dad's associates all night? No television, no play time, just standing around looking nice while the adults talked about things I couldn't care less about? The only fun I had at those things was when Michael and I would sneak into the conservatory and hide in the plants until some servant dragged us out muddy and complaining."

Presto sighed. "What did happen to your brother, Eric?" He hadn't seen his friend's older brother for a couple of years before they had gotten to the Realm.

"He ran away from home when I was twelve," Eric sighed. "That's what I was going to mention with this. Dad wanted Mom's money, but she left it to me and Michael in her will. Dad's the executor and can only touch it to give us stuff." Eric began folding his spare pair of trousers, taking the same slow care. At that speed, he'd be packed in about two days. He didn't look up as he spoke; he'd never even told Presto this next part. "When Dad married Amelia, she realized what he was doing and got some type of legal agreement to keep her money if they divorce. She was scared one of us might get hurt, and when Michael ran away, she got a private investigator to look for him without telling Dad. I think she thought Dad might've killed him or something." He finally looked up into Presto's horrified gold eyes, "But that wasn't Dad's style." He shrugged, and Presto put a hand on Eric's shoulder.

"Well, when Amelia couldn't find Michael, she wanted me to get a will, just in case. Dad was already saying he'd declare Michael legally dead so I'd get his part of Mom's fortune. Amelia took me to her family's lawyer and signed the papers for me as my legal mother. So, I got a will at age twelve."

"That's creepy," Bobby said.

"No, it's sad, Bobby," Sheila corrected softly. She hated the misery in Eric's eyes. His words were matter-of-fact, but his body language screamed self-doubt. She could see the overwhelmed little boy he had been, facing the loss of a brother and having a step-mother who insisted he think about his own mortality.

Eric looked at the others. "Once Michael is declared dead, which hadn't happened while I was still there," he added quickly, "then I inherit Mom's fortune and both estates and the lake property. Before I got the will Dad would have gotten everything if I died, too." Suddenly, Eric got a malicious grin on his face. "But in my will I leave everything to my cousin Vivian." He laughed, even though only Presto seemed to get the joke. "Dad's always hated his brother's kids, especially the one who traipsed off to college to become an audio-visual major. Since my will was sealed until my death, Dad wouldn't have known that Vivian got everything." Eric shoved the trousers into the pack and brushed his hands on his upper thighs. "So, Dad would have done better not to declare me dead. He'd have been able to keep dipping in the money if he said he was looking for me. Once I was dead, he was limited to the summer house he got from Marian, the horse ranch in Montana he got from Pamela, and the chateau in Milan he got from Jessica."

Presto snickered.

Bobby hooted with glee. "Oh, that's good!"

Standing, Ayesha moved around the clearing to sit next to Eric. Without a word she took his pack from him and began stuffing the equipment inside at a rapid, organized pace. "Five mothers. And your father was more interested in wealth than the happiness of his children," she sounded sad and disapproving.

Eric nodded. "Yeah, he thought we weren't his," he reminded her.

"Um," Bobby hesitated then hurried to ask, "whose were you?"

Stunned then laughing, Eric said, "Dad's of course, unless someone can prove otherwise. What he didn't get, but Amelia found out, was that my mother had been adopted. Her natural mother was from Italy and as dark haired and eyed as they come. She was short, too, about five foot four."

The desert princess merely looked at him a long moment before continuing with the packing.

Suddenly unsure of himself, Eric ran his hands across his thighs again. "So, uh," he began, searching for a subject to discuss. "Uh, Sheila and Bobby are siblings, and Presto's got Varla now - - blow my mind, Presto! - - and Diana's got a brother." He turned to Hank. "Guess you're the odd man out being the only one without siblings."

Hank shook his head and chuckled. "Wrong. I have siblings."

"You do?" Sheila felt as surprised as everyone else, except Presto. He seemed to have already known that as he nodded. "How many?" She asked.

For a long moment, Hank didn't answer. Sheila frowned, "why won't you tell me?"

He looked at her and laughed softly. "I'm trying to calculate."

"What?" Bobby tilted his head. "You gotta do math to figure out how many brothers and sisters you have?"

"Yup," Hank agreed amiably. "Now, if you mean natural siblings, I have three, all sisters. Adopted siblings would be - - uh - - well, two on that side and four there - - so," he grinned and said, "so, adopted I have five sisters and one brother. And foster I'd really have to do some major calculations."

The others stared at him, even Presto this time. Finally, Sheila asked, "Your parents adopt and foster a lot?" She felt a bit overwhelmed just barely finding out something so significant to the man she loved.

Hank shook his head. "My natural parents gave me up for adoption, but I don't know why. They kept my three sisters. Then, a lot later, they adopted two more girls from the foster home they ran. I guess they just didn't know how to handle a boy, because their foster kids were always girls, too." He smiled to show he wasn't upset by the predilections of his natural family. "My adopted father was married for a while, and they had three girls and a boy. He adopted me just before his divorce, but his wife never filled out the paperwork to adopt me, so she's not legally my mother. I just think of her as Mom. My dad fosters a lot of kids," he smiled directly at Presto who flushed but smiled back. Taking that as permission, Hank added, "including Presto for a couple years."

The others turned to look in surprise at the Magician who blushed again but nodded. "Yeah, long story short, my mom was having a rough time and her parents didn't want to care for a kid, so I got put in foster care. When Hank's dad offered to adopt me, my mom protested and took me back."

"Whoa," Bobby looked shocked. "So, you could have been Hank's adopted brother?"

"Yeah," Presto said softly.

Eric latched on a different piece of information. "You're adopted, Hank?" He couldn't fathom how Hank could so easily live with such a momentous thing.

Hank laughed. "Why, Eric? Never met a well-adjusted adoptee?" He grinned to take any sting from his words. "My dad runs the _Knight Foundation_."

"That's Amelia's favorite charity," Eric said then blushed since he'd just said his step-mom gave Hank's dad money all the time.

The Ranger just nodded. "And dad appreciates any donations he gets. Trust me. Feeding and caring for that many kids is a lot of work and expense." He smiled again at Eric. "So, yeah, I'm part of a huge family. The numbers always change." He shrugged and looked around the group, eyes lighting on Terri. "So, Terri, are you an only child?"

"Yes," she said. "And I'm feeling a bit odd-man-out here." Terri pouted playfully, earning a laugh from the others. She turned to Presto. "So, you're from the Realm?"

He nodded happily. "Yeah. That's why I've always been drawn to magic."

Bobby grinned, teasing, "oh, and what magic you can do. Some of your spells were real doozies, Presto!"

Presto shrugged. "I've gotten better. And some of those past spells weren't so bad."

Eric nodded, surprising the others. "Yeah, there was one that was really good. If I hadn't been so me-centered, I would have been really impressed at the time."

Bobby frowned and leaned forward. "Which spell was it, Eric?"

The Cavalier stood with a stretch. "Oh, the one where he transported an aircraft carrier."

"Huh?" Bobby blinked then growled, "no fair naming a spell I wasn't in the Realm for."

Slipping his hands to his hips, Eric gave Bobby a superior look. "Oh, but it was before you left the Realm, Barbarian."

"I don't remember an aircraft carrier, Eric." Sheila frowned. "I'm sure I'd have remembered something that big."

As Diana nodded her agreement, and Presto flushed bright red, Eric threw his hands up in the air.

"I even remember the words he used," the twenty-four year old said smugly. "He said _'alla-kadavie, United States Navy.'_ And this huge honking aircraft carrier appeared. I tell you, it was the most impressive spell I'd ever seen. And he did it without his glasses, too." Eric grinned triumphantly at the others, who still seemed confused.

Presto nodded. In a small voice, he said "that was in the _Tower of the Celestial Knights_. Eric and I were together there."

"Oh!" Bobby frowned then shook himself as he recalled just how ineffectual he'd been in the Tower.

Before the group could share any more reminiscences, a commotion drew their attention to several men dragging the wizard Kelek from a boarded wagon. The older man struggled and swore at his captors until he saw the unicorn herd nearby and the Elfish Uni even closer, leaning over to harvest some of the razor leaf. Eyes widening, spittle forming at the corners of his mouth, he screamed and tore his arms out of the grasp of the caravaneers. "You! You foul little unicorn bitch!" he screamed, waving a finger at Uni. "I see you've been cursed to walk on two legs."

Uni straightened, startled, while Eric jumped to his feet. The men grabbed for Kelek and he darted away from them. The unicorns started circling, trying to hem him in without coming too close. No one wanted to risk his evil anti-unicorn magic.

Kelek shouted again. "I'll help you, Unicorn Bitch!"

Eric started approaching, his face ablaze with anger and hate. The others quickly followed him. Uni fingered her alicorn, looking stunned by the verbal attack mixed with the questionable offer of help.

In a clear voice, she answered, "I don't need your kind of help, Kelek."

"Oh, but I insist." Kelek shot a hand forward just as one of the caravaneers made a lunge for him. Magical energy surged and shot directly towards Uni, who tried to duck out of its way.

Unfortunately, that was the exact wrong move to do as Uni had forgotten just where she was standing. When she bent over the vines willingly wrapped loosely around her neck and shoulders, causing the Elf to freeze in fear of decapitating herself. If she hadn't been so tiny, she would have been dead already.

Kelek laughed and threw more magic her way, screaming, "become a unicorn once more!"

"No! Uni!"

Eric threw himself towards Uni just as several unicorns moved to block the spell. Uni screamed. A vast violently purple mist sprang up, blocking all sight for the moment. Kelek laughed then choked as the caravaneers and Silvermane attacked him, the men pushing him to the ground but the unicorn lord spearing him on his alicorn. Kelek choked again and blood surged from his mouth and chest wound. As he dropped to the ground, dying, the mist began to clear.

Where Uni had been standing stood an elegant cream colored unicorn, gold flecks throughout the body. The mane and tail were long and jet black and the eyes were a deep intense brown, almost black they were so dark. The unicorn wore barding of silver and blue and sported an alicorn of the purest ebony entwined in golden filigree.

"Uni?" Bobby breathed, wondering at the distinct change from redhead to brunette, from pale white to cream and gold. And where'd she get the equine armor?

"Bobby?" Uni's voice came from low to the ground, behind the unicorn, who looked rather overwhelmed. Varla and Timothy hurried over and used their knives to cut her free of the entangling razor leaf. She sat up, staring up at the unicorn above her in awe.

Terri drew a deep breath, stunned. She half-whispered, "that's the unicorn from my vision." And, truly, the unicorn was as beautiful as she had claimed.

Timothy helped Uni to her feet and stepped back, looking around with a puzzled frown. He checked the ground, dreading what he might find among the dangerous healing vines. Finally, he looked past the plants and unicorns to the other _Champions_. "Uh, where's Eric?"

Uni gasped, hands going to her mouth as she stared at the new unicorn in horror. Her voice came out almost inaudible as she said what only just became apparent to the others.

" _Airk_?"


	2. The Swamp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Autumn 1992: The Realm of Dungeons & Dragons  
> .  
> Summary: A fledgling unicorn, injured _Champions_ , and a confused party. What a way to start a journey. And the _Champions_ make it through the first obstacle only to land right into a second one.

The unicorn looked at Uni with his dark eyes, confusion and fear emanating from his trembling body. He opened his mouth then closed it and finally settled for bobbing his head in misery.

"Oh, Eric," moaned Sheila.

Hank frowned and in a steady voice claimed, "We leave in one hour, Gang. Now we've got four cures to get." He gave his friend a sympathetic look then headed into the main healing tent in search of their weapons, Bobby following.

Uni reached over slowly and touched Eric's velvety nose, fingers just below the sapphire and silver chainmail around the horn on his forehead. The unicorn seemed uncertain at the touch, but he remained standing there. His dark eyes, wide in hesitant fear, met Uni's and he finally shut them, lowering his head with a soft whisper of chain links in what looked very much like defeat.

"Come on, Uni. Eric," Diana said, her voice steady if gentle. The Acrobat picked up Eric's pack, hesitated, then turned to Ayesha. "We'll need to repack for him." She turned as the princess nodded, picking up the dropped net and following the Acrobat towards the supply wagons.

Presto approached Eric and put a hand on his friend's forehead on the armor near the gold and ebony horn. "That was brave, Eric," he said as softly as Diana had spoken, "taking the hit for Uni without your shield. You saved her life." He moved his fingers under the protective barding on Eric's neck and stroked once, lightly, as Eric opened his eyes to watch the Magician warily.

The red-haired Elf nodded, burying her face in Eric's neck, ignoring the metal; she trembled as much as he did. If she'd become a unicorn from Kelek's spell, her neck would have been too large for that loop of vine. The realization of just how close to death she'd been made Uni's head spin. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she began to fall.

Eric let out a sharp whinny as Presto leapt to catch Uni, picking her up in his arms. Sheila and Terri hurried to help him, but Presto seemed quite able to lift the petite Elf without aid. The Magician turned to the former Cavalier and frowned at the shock in Eric's rolling eyes. "Hey! Don't you pass out, Eric! I can't catch _you_!"

In answer, Eric shook his head, mane flying in raven-dark ripples. His eyes showed less panic, less confusion, though Eric still seemed uncertain. He stamped his right front hoof in a surprised reaction when Bobby walked over with club and shield.

Uni slowly come around but remained in Presto's arms for the moment, and Bobby looked confused by the sight. "Uh," the Barbarian looked over at Eric then behind him at Hank, who followed with bow and javelin. "What do we do with Eric's shield?" Bobby turned back to Eric who gave the teen an unreadable stare.

The group paused to think and finally Uni looked at Presto. "Let me down?" He complied and she walked over to Bobby, still a bit unsteady. "I'll carry it. Once Airk's cured, we'll give it back." She reached for the Griffon Shield.

Bobby nodded, unsure how else to react, handing the shield to his former pet.

Suddenly, Terri shook her head and whispered, "this is wrong." Bobby and Uni turned to her while the others looked surprised. Terri, sounding troubled, said, "I saw Eric with this unicorn. He even had his shield."

The Barbarian frowned and glanced around the camp as if for answers. He saw Lorne walking with Avah between howdahs and looked relieved. Bobby nodded his head in that direction. "Maybe you saw Lorne? From behind they kind of look alike. I got them mixed up just this morning before breakfast."

Terri looked towards Lorne, studying him, then shook her head, adamantly. "No, it wasn't Lorne. The build's wrong. Eric's thinner and shorter by a couple of inches." She turned to Eric, studying his equine form. "Well, at least he was," she added, frowning.

Eric let out a snort.

Looking hopeful, Presto asked, "was that a laugh, Eric?"

The unicorn rolled his eyes and looked at his friend but didn't give any indication of an answer. Instead, he restlessly dug at the ground with his right front hoof. When his friends merely stared at him, he swung his head sideways with a soft rattle of chainmail, knocking Presto into Uni.

Presto grabbed Uni's arms, but the former unicorn began to laugh, even though she sounded close to tears. "What?" Presto asked, desperately wishing he could understand Eric now. He wondered if Varla or Kosar could pick up on the former Cavalier's thoughts.

"I think Airk wants to start the quest now." Uni smiled tremulously and reached over to touch Eric's nose.

The unicorn settled his restless movements and bobbed his head in return. Then, slowly, as if afraid of displaying any awkwardness, Eric bent his head low and touched the tip of his horn to Uni's hand. He lifted his head to gaze at her solemnly.

She looked down, studying the hand and the alicorn it gripped. A heartbeat passed. Then another. Suddenly she laughed and held up the silver alicorn. "I can use this to talk to Airk." She smiled proudly at Eric and he bobbed his head enthusiastically, letting out a soft nicker. As if embarrassed, Eric shut up just as quickly, eyes meeting Uni's, miserable. She stroked his nose consolingly.

Hank stepped over as he transferred the javelin into the same hand that held his bow. He placed a hand lightly on Eric's metal-covered withers. "Well, if no one's got a problem, let's leave now."

"Wait," Ayesha ran forward, followed by Diana, both carrying saddlebags. Diana smiled at Eric's look of sheer indignation: no other word could describe the haughty look in his fine brown-black eyes and the stiffening in his gold-flecked cream body. Ayesha reached over and grabbed Eric's barding near the neck. "You'll need supplies and, like it or not, My Brother, this is the best way for you to carry them." She began strapping on the bags. "Eric, were you aware you are wearing a saddle to go with your barding?"

Eric's eyes widened in shock again and he tried to turn his head to get a look at the equipment his armor had apparently been changed into. He caught a glimpse of a crimson saddle blanket and metallic-sapphire-colored leather saddle worked with silver embroidery. He turned his head and curled his lip but didn't make a sound.

Hank grabbed the chainmail covering the back and sides of the unicorn's neck and tugged, drawing Eric's immediate attention. "Hey, Buddy, we won't make you carry a rider unless you have to." The Ranger and the unicorn stared into one another's eyes for a long moment, some unspoken message relayed between them. Finally, as Hank let Eric go, Eric bobbed his head in agreement.

Ayesha folded the net and slipped it into one of Eric's bags. "Remember, Eric, equines are not meat eaters." When he turned uncertain eyes on her, she added, "you'll need to get used to the idea that your body is made to process grains, grass, and soft leaves. Let Uni guide you as to which are edible." At the misery in the former human's eyes, the princess stroked the exposed underside of his neck. "You will make a fine unicorn, My Brother. May your journey back to yourself be quick and peaceful." She patted him again then stepped back, right into Presto's arms.

Turning, Ayesha threw her arms around Presto, unaware or uncaring of the surprised reactions of those around them. Presto hugged her tightly to him. He kissed her forehead and whispered, "we'll come home as soon as we can, Ayesha." She nodded and they clung to each other for another long moment before Presto pulled away and stepped back. He turned to Hank and nodded his readiness.

The rest of the _Champions_ took leave of the travelers as quickly as they could and soon the eight were on their journey, hindered by Eric's cautious, stumbling movements as he tried to get used to walking on four long legs. His balance off, he looked graceless and awkward. No one laughed as they took the south road away from the valley. They knew that Eric's uncertain movements could endanger them all.

**************

As they moved further south, the road became easier. The dry, hot baked earth gradually smoothed into undulating grasslands strewn lightly with trees and bushes. The wind picked up as the time passed and grey clouds began to build on the horizon, though far enough away not to seem an immediate threat.

Disinclined to talk, they moved in silence, Eric and Uni in the front with Hank and Sheila in the rear. The Ranger felt this was best so Eric could be helped if he stumbled.

Perhaps an hour had passed when Sheila reached over and captured Hank's hand. "I'm worried, Hank." She looked at him.

He glanced at her then nodded, but asked "about what?" There were so many things wrong, such potential for disaster, he wasn't sure which troubled her more - - or if it was everything combined.

Sheila sighed. "About Eric and Uni. I know they were a - - problem couple before, but now?"

The Ranger shrugged since there was nothing he could do for the star-crossed pair. "We'll worry about curing them both first. We can deal with the emotional repercussions later." He gently squeezed her hand, offering a small smile. "Besides, being a unicorn might teach Eric a thing or two."

"Yeah," chimed in Bobby from right in front of them. "Like how to chow on grass and take a du. . ."

"Bobby!" Sheila hissed, flushing.

Her brother grinned unrepentantly at her and hefted his club to his shoulder. "Well, he will."

"I don't care. Poor Eric!" she glared at the teen.

Ahead of Bobby, Presto glanced over his shoulder with a frown. "For a kid nearly grown, you sure haven't got manners, Bobby."

The blond youth flushed but had to grin at Diana's quip of, "that's why he's the Barbarian." She walked with certainty next to Presto, right in front of Terri.

"Can it, Guys. No picking on each other this early in the quest." Hank sounded more teasing than stern.

"Well, how about answers then?" asked Terri. "I'd like to know what happened to everyone after Bobby came home."

As the others hadn't had time to discuss their separations no one protested. Even Eric perked up at the idea. The six humans moved up to spread on either side of Uni and Eric so they could talk, and the next several hours passed quickly.

 _‘Catch up’_ came to a halt when Hank said, "I think we're going to get soaked."

"And it's getting pretty dark," Sheila added, gesturing to the setting suns.

The _Champions_ looked around for the first time in hours. The grasslands had given way to thick, springy marshland on either side of a compact rocky path picking its way further into the bog. The questionable route looked hazardous at best. The clouds had continued building until they loomed low and close, threatening a strong storm in the very near future.

"Uh, Guys?" Terri gestured to a cloaked figure standing to the side near a shelf of stable ground, apparently watching them. It stood about five foot nine inches, swathed in a dark grey hooded cloak, and leaned on a five foot wooden staff.

Uni stepped closer to Eric, restlessly adjusting the golden shield she carried on her left arm. Frowning, she looked at Hank, avoiding the figure. "If we don't continue, we'll have to backtrack into the storm some ways to find shelter. But we don't know how big the swamp is or the trail through it." She eyed the deepening dusk and the rapidly approaching storm clouds, a sheet of grey angling down in a torrent of rain.

The figure turned as if to look at the horizon then turned back and began to approach.

"I think he's coming closer," Presto's soft tenor sounded worried.

Eric restlessly pawed the ground, watching the cloaked figure distrustfully. He began to move to block Uni with his body, but Uni put a steady hand on his armored neck. "We don't have to speak to him," she said in a low voice.

Hank looked at his friends then stepped forward, cutting off the stranger before he could get to the others. "Hello. Is there something we can do for you?"

The cloaked figure stopped, leaning on his staff for a long silent moment. Finally, slowly, the stranger reached up and pulled the hood down, revealing a long fall of blonde spiral curls and thick lashed blue eyes in a round-cheeked, pixie-like face. She didn't smile, but the unknown woman wasn't frowning either. "Much Dara do you."

"And what would that be?" Diana stepped forward, a friendly smile on her face though her eyes remained wary.

The woman looked towards Diana and nodded, offering her first smile, lighting her face. "You storm cave."

Nodding his head slightly, Hank asked, "how large is that swamp? We need to get past it."

The woman tilted her head, eyeing the dark clouds laced with bright flashes. Her smile dropped away as she looked at Hank. "Possible hour good." She turned her smile on Diana once more. "Cave fast."

Realizing the woman responded better to her, Diana stepped beyond Hank and smiled again at the stranger. "Do you know someone who can get us through the marsh safely?" She felt Hank step back and silently approved the Ranger's understanding.

Fingering her staff, the woman turned her eyes to the rocky path into the bog. She looked at the Acrobat and smiled again. "Dara guide. Most straight on stone." She looked beyond Diana to her companions, her eyes running over each member and ending on Uni and Eric, though none of the _Champions_ were clearly visible in the growing darkness. "Not good rain dark."

Uni spoke up from behind Hank. "Straight? We can do that," she sounded unhappy, distant, drawing Hank and Diana's attention.

Having learned about Uni and Eric's relative isolation from much contact over the last few years, Hank thought he could understand the former unicorn's reluctance to trust any stranger. But they could use this woman's help. He softly said, "Uni, we can use a guide."

The woman looked back at Hank, frowning. "Make pay?"

"We don't have money," Presto said, stepping forward.

The frown grew, and the woman stepped back once, watching the Magician warily. "Most straight. Fast. Storm now." She tugged her hood up and turned, hurrying off towards a copse of pines.

"Wait," Diana called, frowning. She began to run after the woman but stopped at Hank's hand on her shoulder.

"We should go." He let go of the Acrobat and turned towards the dark path. "If we're lucky, we can stay in front of that storm." He gestured behind them but walked forward toward the stones. After only a couple of steps, Eric and Uni passed him to take the lead; Hank let them, falling to the rear once more.

**************

A half hour of fighting driving wind and cold pelting rain had the _Champions_ drenched and muddy. Presto had loaned his robe to Diana, as she'd been the least dressed of the group, but no one was truly less soaked or miserable than the others.

The stone path had been fairly discernible until full night fell. Now, they warily followed in single file, Eric still picking his way in the lead. He held his head down as he carefully watched the mud and occasional large stone in front of his feet.

"Eric?" Sheila shouted to be heard above the roaring storm. "What's that?"

Looking up, the unicorn narrowed his eyes to try to clarify the slowly bobbing lights ahead. There were two of them, at about waist height on a human, moving at a steady pace, like someone walking. The lights were almost directly ahead, slightly to the left of where Eric headed. Stopping, the former Cavalier turned his head to look at those behind him. He curled his lip slightly and offered a soft whinny.

Uni turned and looked at the others. "Do we pick our own path or follow the lights?" She sounded doubtful but didn't explain what made her uncertain.

Bobby wiped a hand down his face, trying to brush the pelting water from his eyes. "Is it people or a house?"

"I - - I'm not sure, Bobby," Uni looked back at the lights with a shiver.

"We don't want to wander off the path." Hank advised. "Eric, are the lights on the stone path?"

The unicorn looked back to the bobbing waist-high lights and looked back at the Ranger. He curled his lip again and blew out, pawing his right front hoof.

Holding up her silver alicorn, Uni closed her eyes and concentrated. It began to glow with a soft metallic gleam. Eric's eyes fell on the former unicorn and he stared intently at her. Finally, the Elf turned back to Hank. "The lights aren't straight ahead, but they could be on the path. It has turned briefly before." She shook her head. "I say we go our own way."

Bobby shook his head, blond hair plastered to his head in freezing strands. "I saw we follow the lights, Uni. Those people can help us." He shuddered and looked straight at the woman who had once been his pet unicorn. "I know you've been alone for years with only Eric, but you've gotta learn to trust again sometime, Uni."

She opened her mouth, eyes widening, then shut it again, turning forward. She shook her head, the long red mass hanging wetly about her slender figure. "Whatever you say, Bobby." Her tone sounded soft, almost inaudible, though Presto, right behind her, heard.

The Magician turned and spoke to Bobby. "She said you choose."

Narrowing blue eyes, Bobby nodded and gestured towards the lights. "Then let's go ask for help. We'll freeze if we stay out here much longer. And Eric might slip and break a leg."

Flattening his ears back against his head, Eric shook his head and let out a sharp, short whinny. He didn't look back but merely turned his not-so-steady steps towards the bobbing lights. After only three steps, the error became quite evident as Eric began to sink fast, his front legs sliding down the slick stones and into the sucking bog. His greater weight pulled him down and he thrashed, screaming in terror.

"Airk!" Uni jumped forward, trying to grab for him and wishing his armor had included reins or a lead rope. "Airk!"

A bright light temporarily exploded high over the scene as Hank let loose an arrow into the sky. The bobbing lights had vanished as if they'd never been: will-o-wisps to lure travelers to a watery demise. He lit the sky again as Presto pulled off his hat, trying to think of a spell, and Sheila began going through her pack, looking for rope.

A dark figure darted past the group and slopped into the mire next to the flailing unicorn. Her hood came off in her mad dash, revealing the reluctant stranger of earlier - - obviously she'd been following them since they entered the swamp. Now, she ripped the long rope belt from her waist and tossed part over Eric's neck, catching it and pulling his head towards her.

"Whoa! Easy big fella!" She moved out of the thrashing range of Eric's hooves and horn; he was too scared at the rapid sinking to register that he was being helped. The woman tugged again.

Uni jumped to her side and began to help her with the improvised lead. "Airk! Stop fighting us." She yelped, a braying sound, as Eric swung his head and dragged her closer to the deeper mire. Uni let go and scrambled back onto the dubious safety of the path. She gripped the alicorn in both hands and willed her unicorn magic to reach beyond his fear.

Suddenly, a glowing rope shot out and around Eric's neck, circling tightly, but not choking. Hank called out, "help pull him free!" He began tugging his energy arrow-rope one handed.

Sheila, Diana, and Terri joined in. Presto gave up on his spell and joined in, as well, tucking his hat into his waistband instinctively from long years of hiding it. With a groan, Bobby dropped his club to the path and surged into the muck to help the stranger with her rope lead. Uni mentally reached soothingly to her longtime companion.

_‘Airk. Stop fighting. We are helping. Calm down. I'm here, Airk.’_

Slowly, Eric seemed to register their efforts and Uni's thoughts, and he stopped fighting them. He tried to help them pull him from the mire, pulling at his feet and leaning into their tugging ropes. Long moments passed.

With a sucking reluctance, the swamp gave up its prey and Eric nearly toppled his rescuers as he came free. He'd been struggling so hard, he nearly overshot the path and landed in the other side of the bog but caught himself in time. With a loud whinny, he shook his head, pulling the rope lead from the hands of Bobby and the stranger; Hank's energy rope dissipated.

Bobby scooped up his club as Hank wrapped an arm over his painful chest wounds, reopened once more in their efforts. Sheila's bandages hung bedraggled and dirty.

"Follow Dara." The woman's voice sounded gruff, her glare pure annoyance, as she turned to lead them the rest of the way from the storm-tossed swamp; they fell in behind her, Eric and Uni right behind, with Bobby limping heavily, and Hank once more in the rear. She ignored the return of the bobbing lights, staying on the hard-to-see path. With one hand, she gestured to the dancing globes and grunted "death trick light."

"Tell me about it," moaned Presto, earning a wary glance from the stranger and a poke of warning from Diana. He shut up, remembering that this woman seemed to dislike men. He certainly didn't want to wind up stranded again.

**************

Within half an hour the blonde woman led the eight travelers from the swamp and towards a small hillside cavern. It had a doorway barely big enough to allow Eric, ducking, to enter, but inside the cave opened into a sizable room, rather dry and fairly warmer than the driving rain outside.

To the rear rain splashed down the interior wall, denoting air vents, and to the left a cold stream ran along the wall, providing fresh water. To the right a large furred skin hung on the wall, smelling of dried spices and smoked meat, and sitting beside were a battered trunk and rolled sleeping pallet. Near the front entrance, but away from the open doorway, a large stack of firewood and a smaller crate of kindling sat. Beyond the wood spread an even larger clear area with a massive wooden rack for drying skins and meat. A self-sufficient hunter could hole up in the cavern for days or even weeks against harsh conditions.

The woman began building a fire in a blackened, rock-encircled pit using quick sure movements. It blocked most of the entrance way but the chill from the storm began to dissipate as the flames licked at the wood.

When she had the fire going, she stood and moved back to the others, beginning to remove her soaked grey cloak, her silver shot grey breeches and tunic matching her silver and grey knee-high boots. "Strip. Dry." She stretched the cloak over one of the drying racks. Opening the trunk, she took out several luxurious furs and embroidered woolen cloaks and brought them to the group, dumping them in a dry spot close to the fire. She went back to the trunk and gathered long swathes of soft linen fabric, bringing those back as well and holding one out to Diana. "Dry," she repeated, offering a smile to the pretty Acrobat.

Diana smiled back and took the cloth. "Thanks. You saved us." She removed the worked gold headpiece she wore and began to dry her hair then looked at the woman. "I'm Diana."

"Dara," the woman said and handed a cloth to Sheila then Terri. She offered another to Uni, who hesitated before taking it with a small "thank you." Dara put most of the other cloths down on the ground then moved to Eric's side with two in her hands. Hank, Presto, and Bobby didn't argue, helping themselves.

Uni stepped up to Eric's side, frowning at Dara.

The woman turned to look Eric over and reached to unbuckle his head piece. "Steed you?" She looked at Uni.

Maroon eyes widening, Uni quickly tried to translate the woman's broken Basic. Finally, she realized what the question meant and nodded. "Yes," she said firmly. "He's mine." She began to unbuckle the soaked barding on Eric's back, not daring to look her friend in the eye after saying he was a possession rather than a companion. The former Cavalier didn't respond, hanging his head in exhaustion and stepping slowly from one hoof to another as the two women worked.

Unperturbed by Uni's possessiveness, Dara nodded and patted Eric's throat where the armor didn't reach; he opened his brown-black eyes and watched her with a deep wariness. "Beautiful," she said, her voice full of approval, drawing a surprised look from Uni. Dara finished unclasping the armor and slid it from Eric's head then dropped it in shock when she'd revealed the bloody bandage around Eric's head and horn.

"Oh!" Sheila looked horrified. "I didn't think to check! Oh, Eric! That must hurt!" The redhead stepped closer to the trio but stopped at Uni's head shake.

Eric bobbed his head wearily, in agreement that he hurt, closing his eyes, but continued to stand and let Uni remove his chainmail barding. He trembled with cold and fatigue. At the sudden release of the rest of his armor, he let out a neighing sigh. Uni began working on his despised saddle.

Dara stepped forward. "Unicorn?" She reached out a hand, paused, then touched the ebony and gold alicorn carefully. Eric turned his head to watch her with wary brown-black eyes, suspicion evident in his stiff stance; she didn't seem to notice his distrust. Instead, she turned and headed quickly into the skin-covered side cavern, returning with a basket. She moved to Eric's side once more and shot a glare at the still dripping _Champions_. "Strip. Dry," she ordered then turned back to Eric.

Presto flushed lightly but removed his tunic and trousers, not looking at his friends as he continued to dry off, leaving on only his underclothes. He wanted to be dry, and that wouldn't happen if he stayed in the wet clothing. He felt relieved when he saw the others begin copying him, undressing to their skivvies, except Uni who still tended Eric. Hank's bandages were soaked with blood and travel dirt once more and Presto knew the Ranger would be their next patient, followed no doubt by Sheila with her cheek injury.

Uni finished Eric's saddle and moved to block Dara who had reached for the bandages on Eric's head. Instead, the former unicorn began unwrapping the old soaked cloth. She felt guilty for not thinking that the claw injury from the vampire would remain after Kelek's transformation spell. Gently, Uni stroked Eric's velvety ears as she worked to carefully ease the bandages off. She didn't want to cause him more pain than he already felt.

The blonde woman shrugged at Uni's continued possessive behavior and moved to begin drying Eric with her cloths. She glanced back at the huddled humans, approval in her eyes when she noted they had undressed and dried. When Bobby reached for one of the warm furs, she nodded and turned back to the unicorn she helped tend.

Presto looked at the others and whispered "why'd she help if we can't pay?"

Sheila shook her head, but turned to the woman before Presto could make the mistake of asking for them. Dara had responded better to the women - - even Uni who acted blatantly hostile to her. "Dara? Thanks for coming after us. That was awfully nice since we couldn't hire you."

Dara looked over at her and smiled suddenly, her face softening again. "Help wander. Pay late."  
The Thief looked at the others then back to their unusual host. "I'm not sure how we'll be able to pay you later. Maybe we could do some work for you after the storm clears?" She recalled that Hank had said he'd survived on his own by working from town to town.

The woman laughed and shrugged. "Possible."

Uni finally spoke again, her voice soft, still distrustful. "You're wet. I can take care of Airk."

"Airk?" Dara looked at Uni, eyes curious.

"Actually," Terri jumped in, seeing anger flare in Uni's eyes at Dara's unwitting mistake. "His name's Eric. Uni's the only one allowed to call him Airk."

"Oh." Dara nodded. "Eric." She offered Uni another smile, but the redhead merely turned and finished unwrapping the bandages, revealing the freshly bleeding claw marks across Eric's forehead and around the horn, which had appeared right on his injury during the transformation. Dara's eyes widened further. She touched Eric's shoulder with a trembling hand and breathed, "clawing - -"

As if slapped, Uni reared back and turned a look of pure hate on the woman. "Don't touch him!"

"Uni!" Bobby felt horrified by the hostility reverberating so noticeably through the normally gentle former unicorn.

In response, Uni shot the Barbarian an annoyed glare then turned to Dara. "Yes. A vampire hurt him." Her voice sounded reluctant, her face still twisted in disapproval.

Dara offered another smile, ignoring the hostility. "Beautiful," she repeated and took her hand from Eric. She pushed the basket towards the Elf and turned to her other guests, her smile slipping a bit. "Food." The still wet woman hurried back into her side cave.

Hank turned to the others and kept his voice low. "We need to be careful, Gang. I'm not sure what kind of payment she'll want for her help. Keep an eye on your weapons at all times."

Checking that her locket stayed hidden by the fur she'd wrapped in, Terri nodded, frowning. Absently, she said, "I wonder why she hates men."

"Not hate. Not trust," Dara said with a disdainful sniff as she came back out to the main room. She put a large cauldron on the fire and scooped water, using a bowl, from the stream into the pot. When she had it half full she began adding dried meat to soak.

Standing, she stripped down to her own skivvies at last, revealing a body covered in old scars, practically neck to ankle and over her arms. She looked at the others defiantly and turned so they had a good look before she grabbed a drying cloth and began to vigorously dry herself. "Violent beasts men. Greed. Lust." She deliberately pinned a look on Presto then Hank. When she turned her eyes on Bobby, she looked him over thoughtfully. "Young. Learn nice here." She nodded and wrapped in a fur, grabbing the ends and tying it toga-style so she could still move about with her hands free.

Bobby blinked and looked at the others then blushed lightly. "Uh - - yeah - - I want to be nice." Her Basic was hard to understand but he thought he had the gist of it: she felt he was young enough to learn not to hurt women. "Um - - Dara?" he tried, hoping he'd been right and she'd tolerate him for his youth.

She looked at him, eyes wary but not stepping back from him as she had Hank or Presto. "Want?"

"Uh - - just thought I'd say I'm Bobby. These are my friends. You met Diana and that's Uni and Eric and that's Hank and Presto. That's my sister Sheila, and this is Terri." He gestured to each then took Terri's hand, unconsciously trying to show he was a nice guy. Bobby didn't like being assumed violent, even if his temper ran hot.

Dara's eyes followed each introduction then she nodded, turning back to the meat on the fire. "Dry cloth," she offered to no one in particular.

Hank immediately started pulling their clothes from the soaking pile. When Dara indicated the drying rack, he nodded and headed over there with his bundle. Presto and Sheila followed, Bobby at their heels with Terri. Diana approached Dara instead.

"Want some help?" She slipped the golden headpiece back on her damp black curls. "I've been known to make a good stew. Even Eric's said so in the past." The Acrobat offered the young woman a friendly smile, hiding her anger at whoever had hurt her so badly.

Moving aside to allow Diana room at the pot, Dara smiled and nodded. "Unicorn talk?"

"Only to me," Uni called out, less bitterness and anger in her voice. She berated herself privately for her distrust of the stranger. Dara had done nothing but help them; she'd even helped save Eric's life. The woman didn't deserve Uni's distrust. The redhead couldn't understand why she felt such hate towards the blonde, but she would fight it.

"Unicorn eat stew?"

Uni blinked at Dara's question and recalled that Eric wouldn't be able to eat the meat in the stew, even though Diana had claimed he'd done it in the past. Making a quick decision, she sighed and turned fully to Dara. "He's not able to eat meat like this. He used to, but he's under a curse."

Dara looked confused, studying Eric with narrowed eyes. Her gaze traveled back up to the claw marks on Eric's forehead. "Hurt?"

Eric shook his head, mane limply clinging to his damp gold-flecked hide. He moved closer to the fire, trying for warmth, and Uni began drying him once more. He carefully nuzzled his nose against her shoulder and Uni lay her face against his damp neck, inhaling. A long moment passed before she lifted her head and began to dry him again.

She continued her explanation. "He wasn't a unicorn before. He was cursed. We're going to find a cure." She didn't mention her own curse or those on their friends back north. She didn't feel right giving out too much information.

Sitting back on her heels, Dara studied Eric with intense eyes. She finally stood without the need of her hands, displaying an acrobatic grace that pleased and surprised Diana. "Where cure?" Dara asked as she moved to her side cave, reaching for the draped fur doorway. She looked at Uni.

Uni looked to the others and Hank didn't disappoint. He nodded permission to talk about their quest. But he was the one who started to speak in a calm friendly voice. He, too, determined to show this skittish woman that not all men were the beasts she assumed them to be. "Our friends are hurt and Uni and Eric were cursed. We're going to find a healer who can help them. We've heard a healer's in the Singing Forest to the south of here."

Dara stiffened, hand clutching at the fur door. Her blue eyes widened and she turned her surprised gaze on Hank. Shaking her head, she whispered, "Heart Unity."

"That's right," Sheila stepped towards her softly, feeling odd in her fur toga and bare feet. "Um, we were told Heart's Unity is in the Singing Forest and can help us heal curses? Is that what you heard?" The Thief wanted to trust Raevonn's information but she felt a second opinion would be very nice; after all Sheila had only known the Elf Healer a few hours.

The blonde woman pulled the door curtain back and disappeared into the side cavern without an answer.

Sheila sighed and moved to help Uni dry Eric's chilled body. The former unicorn didn't protest the help this time, denoting that it was Dara she mistrusted. With another sigh, Sheila softly asked, "what's wrong, Uni? Why don't you like Dara? She saved Eric's life."

Eric turned his head to look back at Sheila near his hindquarters. He nickered softly, shaking his head. The two redheads watched him but neither responded to the former Cavalier.

Placing a hand on Eric's withers, Uni let out a slow breath. "I don't know why, Sheila." She turned maroon eyes to meet teal. "I just don't. I look at her or hear her and suddenly I get chills."

Bobbing his head in response, Eric whickered.

Sheila frowned and looked from Uni to Eric and back. "Is it because you two aren't used to people anymore?"

The re-entrance of Dara interrupted the private conversation and the blonde brought a rolled hide to the fireside, though not close enough to burn. She squatted down and unrolled the large material, revealing brightly colored patterns sewn into the hide. "South," she trailed a finger down the hide, skimming over trees and rivers and other topography marked clearly in fine, bright threads. Ending with one finger on a series of odd lines in what seemed to be a random set of twists and turns, she looked up and straight at Uni. "Sing Tree."

Uni stopped drying Eric to step over and look at the map, frowning. She scrutinized the varied lines. "It looks like a maze. . ."

A loud gasp drew everyone's attention and Terri shuddered. Her eyes lit up a bright metallic gold, and an answering gold shimmered from under the fur toga. The Dreamer dropped to her knees, unaware of her surroundings or the rack of wet clothing she knocked over. As Bobby gasped and jumped over the fallen rack to reach her, Terri began to shake horribly. She seemed unaware of even the Barbarian's arms sliding around her as she mentally spiraled into another place and time:

_Weed choked gravel broken by reaching roots stretched in various directions, winding among overgrown thorny bushes towering overhead. The questionable path twisted beyond sight as the lonely sound of wind trailing through broken topiary swirled from all around. The curving corridor of greenery split into multiple twists, a looming shaggy trunk capped by an umbrella of fluted green and grey moss shadowed one of the left paths. The tall blond in the grey cloak gestured towards that line of gravel and the armored unicorn passed her by, heading directly towards the odd tree. His head was down, eyes watching the broken ground, and he didn't see the tree shift a foot closer to him. Someone screamed, the sound reverberating._

\- - echoing in the confines of the cavern as Terri covered her face and fought the encircling arms around her. 

"Terri! It's Bobby!"

"Leave Terri!" Dara's voice sounded enraged as the woman grabbed Bobby in surprisingly strong hands, pulling him from his girlfriend. "Leave!"

Sheila shook her head and grabbed for Dara. "No! Dara, Bobby's not hurting Terri." She wrapped her arms around the woman and pulled, trying to get her away from the Barbarian as he twisted in an attempt to pull out of her strong grip.

Hank knelt down and touched Terri's head. "Hey, Terri, we're here."

"It must be a bad one this time," Presto said, heading for the bowl by the stew pot. He grabbed it and filled it with icy water from the cavern stream then headed over to Terri's other side.

By then the Dreamer's eyes had faded back to denim blue, her locket dimmed to a dull golden gleam, and her skin paled as she trembled in the aftermath of the horrible vision. She accepted the bowl of water, sipping.

Diana moved to help Sheila pull Dara from Bobby. "Whoa, Dara. Relax. Terri's fine. It was a nightmare." She gripped the woman's chin and forced her to face Terri. "See? She's fine now."

Taking in the sight of the shaken brunette, Dara stopped fighting. She stilled under the two women, her blue eyes wide and watchful, her hands clasping one of Sheila's arms and one of Diana's. Finally, she nodded and dropped her hands completely. "Hurt Terri?" She pushed up to a sitting position, not looking at the seventeen year old she'd been fighting so roughly a moment before.

"No," Sheila said. "Terri has nightmares. Bobby was helping her."

"I'd never hurt Terri," Bobby added, his voice filled with disgust. He pulled the fur back into place over his hips, tightening the shoulder knot once more. Giving an exasperated glare to his hostess, he moved to Terri's side and took her into his arms. "Hey, Terr. I'm here."

Terri nodded and burrowed into her boyfriend, absently letting Presto take the water bowl from her limp fingers. "Bobby, it was horrible. There was this overgrown garden with hedges and a tree that was stalking Eric."

"Stalking Eric?" Hank frowned and petted the young woman's hair once more. "What kind of tree?"

She shook her head in answer, trying to get the vision out of her mind and knowing she couldn't let it go. It was important to remember these waking nightmares. These visions were one of the only ways the _Champions of Power_ could be prepared for what would come. Taking a deep breath, Terri forced herself to describe the maze-like topiary garden and the looming hairy trunk with the fluted cap. "Like a huge mushroom," she finished and buried her face into Bobby's neck at last.

The other women allowed Dara to rise and the blonde once more smoothed out the hide map, though she kept a wary eye on her male guests, especially Bobby. Pointing to the dark curving lines once more, she said, "Maze Castle." Tracing her finger further down south of the maze to a pattern of differing greens, she said, "Sing Tree."

Uni called over from where she was drying Eric's legs. "Is there a way around the maze?"

Dara looked over then back at the map, tracing her fingers over browns and yellows worked around the black maze and green forest. "Mountain block. Quick maze."

"And how long's the quick way," Diana asked. She didn't want to risk Eric to some stalking tree, but Dekkion's life, as well as Ramoud's, depended on speed.

Nodding her understanding of the question, Dara brought her fingers back to the brown and grey area that denoted the swamp they were at the edge of. She trailed her fingers down the embroidered hide and touched a series of brown and grey oddly shaped marks that appeared close to their present spot. "Dance Rock two moon dark." She slid her finger slightly further to bright yellow and tan threads woven a great swath over the hide, but as thin as a finger nail's thickness. "Shift Sand three moon dark. Day possible wander. Two day possible." She moved her fingers over more green tree marks and caressed a rather large swath of varying blues with brown flecks. "Crystal Water five moon dark." She moved her fingers further south to the maze and looked up. "Maze Castle seven moon dark. Possible." Dara looked around at the group, her eyes quickly skimming over Bobby to land on Diana. "Not straight ten moon dark possible."

"Ten months?" Sheila said, turning troubled eyes to Hank. "Should we risk the maze if it's only seven months?"

Hank ran a hand through his damp blond hair then winced, curling his arm around his torso. "Since Terri was able to warn us, I think it'd be a good idea to go the shorter time. The others need those cures as quick as possible. We need to bring Heart's Unity back to camp."

Sheila took his arm and lifted it, frowning. "We need to get that bandaged, Hank." She began to pull him to Uni and Eric where the medicine basket still sat. She quickly unwrapped the soaked linens.

Showing sudden interest, Dara watched the pair move. "Hurt you?"

The Ranger sank to the cave floor and said, "I was attacked by a ghast. Sheila was hit." He didn't want to tell her a man hit Sheila, giving just one more example of how men hurt women.

The blonde woman nodded slowly then stood and moved to her side cave, appearing quickly with a pottery jar of something foul smelling. Without any permission, Dara dipped out a generous handful and plastered it across Hank's gashed chest. He winced, biting back a scream of raw pain, but Dara ignored his reaction and wound several clean linens tightly around him. "Heal rot touch."

"Rot touch?" Sheila gasped. "What's that?"

Dara looked at her then at the others. She shook her head at the confusion and worry she noted. "Not-dead rot touch. Kill slow. Die be not-dead." She looked to Hank. "You die be not-dead. Rosemary tincture heal rot touch. You live."

Hank paled at the realization that his injuries could easily turn him into a ghast. He hadn't known.

Reaching out to touch the pottery jar of goop, Diana looked hopefully at Dara. "Can it heal a demi-lich blast? Hank was hurt by ghasts and Eric by a vampire. But Dekkion was hurt by a demi-lich. He's - - " she forced herself to say it, "dying from it."

The hunter looked into her pot and shrugged. "Not hurt try. Not use demi-lich." She looked up. "Not heal vampire. Vampire much strong."

"Oh," Diana sighed. "A demi-lich is stronger." She frowned then looked straight at Dara. "But he's only a day away. We could try, right?" She looked at the others.

Hank nodded. "Sure we could. Dara can we please use the healing salve for Dekkion? They can pay you at the camp." He knew that the others could provide cloth, money, food, or whatever the woman wanted in return for her healing mixture. It burned like fire on his wounds, but he felt as if it was easier to move, as if the rips didn't go quite so deep anymore. It was very possible this woman could help them before they even got to Heart's Unity and the Singing Forest.

Dara's eyes lit up at the mention of payment. She nodded happily and offered the salve to Diana. "Take. Hand wound." She pantomimed slopping on an entire handful for a wound.  
The Acrobat sighed. "Any more? It's his entire body that's hurt." She looked at Dara hopefully, but her face fell when Dara shook her head.

"No. Gone all. Much not-dead swamp. Make more dark sun."

Presto jumped into the conversation, asking softly, "you can make more during an eclipse?"

Warily, the woman nodded, but kept her eyes on Diana. "More dark sun two dark moon. Make wander."

"You want to travel with us?" Presto asked before realizing he'd chased her away the first time in the swamp by butting in.

Fortunately, Dara merely nodded. "Make tincture wander. Make pay you." She looked towards Presto.

He frowned and held his hands out from his fur-wrapped body. "We don't have money," he reminded her.

"Make pay camp?" She gestured towards the swamp. "Wander Sing Forest. Wander camp. Make pay."

Hank looked at the others then at Dara and nodded, offering his hand solemnly. "When we return from the Singing Forest to the camp, we can pay you. It's a deal."

Dara looked at his hand then nodded and moved to wash her hand off in the stream. She rolled the hide and tucked it under her fur toga then began to stir and poke the softening meat.

Diana looked at the others and smiled hesitantly, still worried. "Looks like we've hired a guide."

To the back of the cave Uni stood up. Eric pawed the rock ground with his right front hoof, nuzzling his nose carefully into Uni's hip. She stroked his ears, frowning. Neither appeared very happy with their newest member.


	3. The Road South

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Autumn 1992: The Realm of Dungeons & Dragons  
> .  
> Summary: The first two months of journeying are almost too quiet

08 September 1992

By the time the stew finished cooking, everybody was dry and Uni had managed to find enough vegetation in Dara's stores to feed Eric and herself. Though she could now eat meat, as she had done occasionally for the last six years, she decided to keep Eric company by sharing his meal. As they ate, Uni leaned against Eric's side, though no one else took such liberties.

Sheila gestured to the hide map Dara had placed next to her while eating. "How far south have you been, Dara?"

The woman looked up and shrugged, smiling at the red-haired Thief. "Enough."

When the blonde wasn't more forthcoming, Sheila tried again. "Have you ever been to the Singing Forest?"

"No," Dara replied with a smile. "Wander Crystal Water. Not swim. Not more wander."

"Oh," Sheila nodded though she wondered how they'd cross the Crystal Water if Dara wasn't able to swim. _’And how deep is the water?’_ Questions suddenly filled her mind and Sheila sighed, reaching for the map. "Maybe you can answer a few questions?"

Dara's hand shot out and snatched the embroidered hide out of the other woman's reach. With a severe frown, blue eyes darkening to near black, she snapped, "mine!"

Surprised, Sheila's eyes widened in confusion and a little fear. She pulled her hand back to her lap. "I don't want to take it, Dara. I only want to look at it." Her voice sounded small, apologetic.

Expression unreadable, the hunter studied the petite redhead carefully. Finally, hesitantly, she unrolled the hide and spread it out, keeping a hand possessively on the embroidered map all the while. "See," her voice sounded wary.

Jumping in, acting as peacekeeper, Diana asked, "You've been to Crystal Water, right, Dara?"

"Yes." Dara turned a sunny smile on the Acrobat.

Diana smiled back, mentally noting that there were now only three members of their party who hadn't offended, or purposely snubbed, Dara: Eric, Terri, and Diana herself. With a guide this touchy, would they manage the seven months there and another seven months back? The odds were against fourteen months without a major conflict - - and just over a year was a long time for their healers to try to keep Dekkion and Ramoud alive. Things were looking next to impossible. Sighing, Diana asked, "Is Crystal Water a lake?"

Dara shook her head, laughing softly. "Not lake. River. Much river. Fast. Wide. Long. Deep." She waved both hands in example of each word, apparently forgetting her suspicions of Sheila's honesty as she let go of the map completely.

Sheila wisely kept her hands to herself, mentally vowing not to reveal her ability to turn invisible unless absolutely necessary; Dara would probably lose all trust in the Thief if she knew Sheila could slip around unseen. And Hank was right: they had no idea what Dara might demand in payment for Dekkion's medicine in a couple of months. Best not to reveal their weapons unless they had to. So far, the blonde woman seemed not to remember Hank using the Energy Bow in the swamp or Uni's alicorn use.

"Is there a way across?" Diana asked, leaning back a little to avoid being hit but smiling at Dara's enthusiasm. At least she seemed to get over her anger quickly.

"Not know. Not swim. Not more wander. Wander home." She smiled and turned to Uni, "Swim Eric?"

Eric lifted his head, dark eyes narrowing much as they used to when he was insulted as a human. Bobbing his head, Eric blew through his lips in a manner reminiscent of Uni from her foal days.

Translating for her longtime companion, Uni said, "myeah. Airk swims." She didn't add that the former Cavalier would have to relearn the activity since his transformation.

Dara nodded and continued to smile at Uni. "Swim Uni?"

The former unicorn blinked at the question then frowned softly. "Uh - - myeah. I swim." She had not gotten a chance to swim much when traveling with Eric the past few years, but she didn't want to tell Dara of her own transformation and subsequent weaknesses. She felt it was best to let Dara wonder just what curse Uni was under. As if to reassure her, Eric nuzzled his soft nose against the back of her neck and Uni smiled at his contact. "We all swim," the red-haired Elf added.

But something about Uni's speech caught the guide's attention and she leaned forward. "Myeah?" she imitated the horsey sound, avid interest in her face.

Uni flushed bright red over her pale face and neck. She narrowed her maroon eyes on Dara and pulled back her top lip in an old habit of annoyance as she stiffened, lifting her chin and throwing her shoulders back. Eric snapped his head around to stare at Dara, his dark eyes narrowed and lip curled in much the same way as Uni.

Again, Terri intervened for Uni's speech problem. "She has trouble saying some words, Dara. She means _'yes'_." Terri's voice was less than warm, showing the other woman that no one would appreciate teasing on this subject. After all, Dara's Basic was even more troubled than Uni's.

As if oblivious to any implied insults or threats, the guide smiled at Uni in her friendly fashion. Still referring to the swimming requirement, Dara nodded in apparent approval and said, "Good." She turned back to Sheila, looked at her map which remained untouched next to her, then smiled widely at the Thief. "Ask more?"

Unsure if Uni was going to continue being insulted by Dara's imitation, Sheila nodded and offered a small smile in return. She didn't think Dara had been intentionally insulting Uni. "Shift Sand? You said we could pass through it in a day or two?" She hoped she'd translated correctly.

"Yes. One, two possible." The hunter picked up the map and carefully rolled it up and tucked it once more in the fur toga she wore. "Here sleep. Wander day new." She stood and walked into her storage cave, leaving the others to settle down by the fire and get what rest they could while the storm howled outside.

Everyone wanted to talk, but no one had any energy after the long day they'd had. Eric lay his head down on his forelegs and watched with half closed eyes as the others made themselves as comfortable as possible. In the end, Uni lay curled next to Eric, Hank and Sheila lay side by side, and Bobby had an arm wrapped around Terri, while Diana and Presto lay back to back. Some time passed before each dropped off to sleep, one by one.

**************

09 September 1992

Sunlight splashing over his face and into his eyes woke Presto and he stretched. He ached from the unfamiliar hardness of a solid rock bed; Ramoud's howdahs were so much more comfortable. Opening golden eyes, the Magician blinked at the blur of colors before him, though the aromatic scent hitting his nose denoted someone was up and cooking.

Presto reached for his glasses and frowned when they weren't where he thought they'd be. He stretched his hand further, patting carefully. Changing to a gentle sweeping motion, he finally sat up and called out "has anyone seen my glasses?" He no longer harbored a fear of temporarily losing them, but he certainly needed them on a long-term basis; and the golden-eyed man didn't know where he could get a replacement on the journey.

"Hunh?" a feminine voice came from just behind him, and Presto knew by the tone as well as the previous night's sleeping arrangements that it would be Diana.

"I can't find my glasses," he informed the sleepy Acrobat. He felt her sit up and heard her movements as she began to search. Others joined in the hunt.

The fur door of the side cave brushed aside and Dara walked in with several earthen jars in her arms. She stopped to watch the odd activity. Finally, the blonde woman set her jars near the cooking pot and asked "what?"

"We're looking for Presto's glasses," Diana answered. "He needs them to see."

The guide quietly watched as the group carefully shook out their furs and checked as close to the fire as they dared. Finally, she wordlessly walked over to the storage trunk and picked up the gold-rimmed spectacles, catching the firelight on the lenses in a brief flash. "This?" She stepped over and offered them to Diana.

The dark-haired woman smiled and gratefully took the glasses, passing them on to Presto. "Thanks, Dara. Did you put them there?"

Thinking a long moment, Dara nodded and turned back to the cooking food. "Yes. Break possible."

"Wow, thanks." Presto offered her a smile as he slipped the glasses on his nose. He lost that smile when the woman offered him a disdainful glare in return.

"Put other," she said and gestured to the trunk, which also sported Diana's collapsed javelin, Bobby's club, Hank's bow, Sheila's dagger and case of picks, and Eric's shield, as well as the unicorn barding.

Frowning softly, Terri shot her hand to her throat, fingers slipping under the fold of fur to rest on the comforting warm metal of her locket. She absently noted that Diana still wore her golden headband and jewelry while Presto's hat and Sheila's cloak were among the other dried clothing on the rack. The brunette felt instant disgust with herself for suspecting their new guide of trying to steal from them. Terri put it down to the nightmare she'd had during the night: she'd dreamed of the Maze of Insanity from her first visit to the Realm. The lack of a restful sleep and the knowledge that they'd be out here at least a year and a half unsettled the Dreamer's stomach, making the smell of the stew off-putting.

While everyone else sat up to accept the food, Terri shook her head and mumbled "not hungry. I'll eat at lunch."

Uni walked with Eric from the cave to find his breakfast and presumably her own, still dressed in her fur toga but shunning Dara's meal.

No one spoke as they ate and after the meal the _Champions_ got dressed in their dry, stiff clothing. As Uni and Hank began the process of saddling and arming Eric, Sheila helped Dara get the cave ready for a long vacancy. The others repacked their bags, adding anything Dara indicated they should bring such as herbs, spices, and healing salves. The guide had once more dressed in her silver-shot grey outfit and wore the old grey cloak. No one looking at her could tell she was female, attractive, or well-dressed. She armed herself with a dagger and her staff.

Hank helped block the sight of Uni removing her alicorn from one of Eric's saddle bags where she'd apparently hidden it for the night. It was obvious to the Ranger that his friend heartily disliked, even distrusted their newest companion. While he couldn't agree with the hostility, he had to privately acknowledge that Uni had been right to so guard her _Weapon of Power_. They should be on more careful watch until they knew the woman better; their group did have a poor record for hiring guides. It would be wise to have a night guard schedule anyway. Dara didn't need to know they were guarding against her as well.

When the party finally set out it was with Dara in the lead and Eric with Uni right behind her. Diana and Presto followed them then Terri and Bobby and finally Hank and Sheila taking up the rear. No one really spoke to one another and that did not bode well for the coming fourteen month journey.

**************

24 September 1992

As the first sun began to set on the fifteenth journey day, the tired group started setting up camp in the lightly wooded copse just off the cartway they'd been following. Further in lay a small freshwater spring that would provide drinking water as well as wash water for clothes and bodies. The autumn air still felt warm enough for bathing and the group looked forward to the luxury; no one knew when next they'd have the weather or water for it.

Diana, Sheila, and Uni made themselves busy washing the group's spare clothing, with the benefit of being allowed to bathe first, while the men gathered wood, set up the fire pit, and scouted for food to supplement the two hares Dara and Hank had caught earlier that day. Eric lay near the roadway on watch with Terri curled up next to him, hidden from view, trying to rest.

Skin paler than it should be after two weeks travel under four burning suns, denim blue eyes sunken with lack of sleep, Terri felt exhausted from the journey so far. Not only had the nightmares continued every night, forcing her into little sleep as she relived all the horrors she'd seen in the Realm but daytime had been little better. Every day, sometimes twice, Terri fell into her premonition trance. It often happened while they were walking, causing her to stumble and collapse. Everyone took to watching her carefully, slowing the travelers down; Bobby had caught her in a fall more than once.

While the premonitions limited themselves so far to the one of Eric the unicorn in the maze and the other one with human Eric confronting unicorn Eric, they still drained Terri's strength every time she had them. And though the double-Eric vision was the pleasanter of the two, Terri preferred the other vision: the double-Eric one confused and troubled her. With the unfamiliar conditions, constant travel, draining premonitions, and repeated horrifying nightmares, Terri remained in a continual state of exhaustion and strain, causing her to feel continually nauseous as well. She rarely kept down her food, no matter how good a cook Dara turned out to be or how varied the fare available in the lush grasslands and light woodlands so far.

And so they excused Terri from work and watch that day, encouraging her to get some rest if she could. She cried herself to sleep but softly enough so only Eric had noticed. Terri didn't want Bobby to see. She had just realized she'd have to go through possibly fourteen months of this misery before they might get another chance to go back to Earth.

Eric's warmth beside her soothed her raw emotions and Terri drifted into a light doze. The unicorn vigilantly watched the road to both sides as well as listened to anything happening among the trees. The former Cavalier turned his head and narrowed his dark eyes as he watched the supply party enter camp where Bobby lay down his armful of wood and Presto started dressing the rabbit he'd snared. As Hank sorted the roots and herbs he'd gathered, Dara put down her snared pheasant by Presto's side. She headed towards the spring shielded by the trees. Eric turned his head to check on Terri, touching his soft nose to her shoulder; she thankfully still dozed. Eric resumed his watch, idly listening to the conversations at the side of the nearby spring.

Diana's voice sounded tired but happy enough as Dara approached the trio of women, now beginning to undress for their bath. The woman stepped next to Sheila, a frown dragging her features down. "Hurt Uni?"

"What?" Sheila turned quickly to the former unicorn who frowned back and shook her head, long hair swishing around her hips. The Elf began to clean her under-things in the cool water and Sheila turned back to Dara with a light flush. "Uh . . . no. She's . . . uh . . . well . . ."

"It's that time of month," Diana interrupted nonchalantly. "You know, her cycle?" She began cleaning her own underclothes as Sheila joined in.

"Myeah . . ." Uni stopped and looked at the guide. "Fertility cycle," she added at Dara's confused look. Using the same words Eric had used five years before to teach her about it, Uni added, "a woman's body has a cycle for making babies. The bleeding is the way for her body to clean itself so she can prepare to be fertile." With a small smile, the former unicorn recalled Eric's embarrassment when he'd explained what he'd dared to learn in a nearby village just to help her. He had done so much for her. Her maroon eyes grew thoughtful with her memories.

Only Sheila seemed embarrassed by the conversation, flushing deeper. "Uni . . . I'm sure Dara is quite aware of it. She's a full grown woman after all." The Thief turned to the guide with another blush, this time for Uni's apparent condescension.

Dara shook her head so her curls bounced. "Not know," she corrected. "Not bleed." She still looked worried.

"But," Sheila looked equally worried, "all girls have it. I mean, mine has always been very . . . uh . . . light and lasts only five days, but . . ."

"Oh, I'm jealous," Diana jumped in. "Seven days with three really heavy and the cramping! I had to learn to push past it for gymnastics."

All three old friends were stripped, clothing cleaned as well as the cloths they'd been using for their cycles.

Dara looked surprised from one woman to another. "All cycle?"

Diana nodded, chocolate eyes shining. "Well, often times ninety percent of the woman in the same household are on the same cycle, Dara. Something to do with hormones." She turned a smug smile to the others. "Woe betide our men-folk since there's five of us ladies now."

"All bleed?"

Flush fading in her sudden concern, Sheila asked softly, "Dara, how old are you?"

The other woman stiffened and bit her lip. "Old you?" her voice sounded wary, defensive.

Sheila felt that was a fair question. "I'm twenty-three years old."

The blonde guide's pupils seemed to dilate slightly at the answer.

In a friendly manner, Diana jumped in with, "I'll be twenty-four in a few months."

"Nineteen," Uni added quietly then said "Terri is eighteen."

"And?" Dara prompted, looking from one to another warily.

Uni straightened. "Airk is twenty-four, but the men don't have the same kind of fertility cycle. They don't bleed." She stepped closer to Dara who fell back a step from the Elf.

"Oh," Dara said.

In a gentle voice, concern in her eyes, Diana reached out and put a hand on Dara's arm. "How old are you, Dara?"

The guide shrugged, but didn't look as confident as she normally did. As if to fake the nonchalance of Diana's earlier mood, the blonde started undressing, revealing her heavily scarred body. "Twenty snow."

"Twenty?" Sheila bit her lip, her eyes roving the younger woman's mutilated form. "Oh, Dara . . ."

Dara straightened, shoulders going back, staring Sheila straight in the eyes. "What?" Her voice sounded wary but calm.

The petite redhead hugged herself. "I . . . I'm . . . sorry you were hurt so badly." She felt like crying for the other woman who would in all probability never know the joy of children . . . not that Dara trusted men as it was.

Diana threw an arm around Sheila and pulled her over-sensitive friend into a comforting hug. "Hey, I'm sure Dara's okay, Sheila." With a sob, tears pushing past the lashes of her teal eyes and running down her face over the bruising and gash, Sheila nodded. Diana gave her another one-armed hug. "Hey, c'mon, Sheila. You always were so sensitive." Her voice softened while she tried to comfort her grieving friend.

Uni turned to Dara and explained, "Sheila's upset because without the cycle you might never have children. She thinks the man who attacked you hurt you badly enough to stop your cycle." The former unicorn spoke softly, in a neutral tone, wondering why she didn't feel more sympathy for the other woman's trauma.

"Uni!" Sheila wailed, mortified by her friend's insensitive bluntness.

A laugh from Dara pulled all three up short and sent confusion through them. Dara shook her head and finished undressing. "Not want baby." Her tone sounded as determined as ever. "Not need bleed." The blonde nodded as if making a point and slid into the spring to bathe.

Diana hugged Sheila one more time then let her go with a sheepish chuckle. "And that puts us in our place, Sheila. Let's get clean before the guys come looking for us and accidentally show their half of the cycle." She stepped into the cold water.

The two redheads joined their companions, though Sheila felt little comfort from Dara's claim to not want kids.

Eric turned his head again, looking down the road the other way, trying to tune out the rest of their conversation.

**************

24 September 1992

After the group finished washing then eating, they sat around the campfire, Uni leaning against Eric and Terri against Bobby. The Dreamer had eaten a little more that night than the past so it appeared her afternoon nap had done her some good. She felt better than she had for a long while. Sheila had gotten past the embarrassing conversation from earlier, though no one had enlightened the guys or Terri as to what had been discussed.

Now, with the first sun set and the second well on its way, talk turned to the nightly watch duties. So far, they'd stood watch in pairs of two hour shifts, with a female on every watch to ease Dara's mind. Dara had been excused from watch in exchange for the extra cooking and hunting duties she'd assumed.

Bobby, however, insisted that a change was needed. "Just until Terri's feeling better."

Terri flushed at yet another indication of how detrimental she was proving. "Bobby! I can stand my watch."

Her boyfriend frowned. "This is the first night you've had any energy or appetite at all, Terr. Your nap did great." He turned blue eyes to Hank. "That proves she needs more rest. With her nightmares, six hours isn't enough for her."

Hank frowned but Terri pointed out, embarrassed, "then I'd get eight hours of nightmares instead of six. Hardly an improvement, Bobby."

"We don't know that," Diana interrupted."We could try switching when you watch instead of replacing you with Dara. There are lots of solutions, Terri, Bobby."

A loud snort sounded from Eric but no one paid him much attention.

"Watch," Dara jumped in.

She closed her mouth as Bobby said, "And we can switch Terri back on in a couple of days." He turned to the brunette and took her hand. "Terri, you haven't seen yourself. You're . . ."

"Oh, thanks, Bobby!" Terri pulled her hand away, sudden anger flaring in her denim blue eyes. "I know I'm holding everyone back. Just say it already!"

"No, I . . ." Bobby sounded desperate, his eyes stunned.

"Terri, Bobby, enough," Sheila said quietly. She turned to Dara. "Dara, do you mind standing watch for a couple of days?"

"Not mind," the guide affirmed. "Watch who?"

That was a problem. They couldn't put her through two hours of trying to sleep with two men on watch, so they couldn't pair her with a woman. But how could she stand watch partnered with a man when she didn't trust them?

After a few minutes of serious thought, studying his companions, Hank finally offered, "what about Eric?"

While the former Cavalier was the only male in the group Dara truly liked, a sharp neigh from Eric and a resounding "No!" from Uni immediately protested the suggestion.

"It makes sense," Diana tried to reason with the pair.

"No," Uni shook her head, long hair flying, stamping her foot in emphasis. Eric pawed the ground in echo of Uni's movement.

Terri crossed her arms, glaring at Bobby, as she ground out, "Dara can stand first watch with Bobby."

The guide frowned but nodded slowly in agreement. "Watch Bobby. Yes."

"Hey!" Bobby sounded as indignant as Terri had about his lack of say in the arrangements. "I think she should stand with Eric. I can stand with Uni. It'd be good for them to have some time with others."

At Uni's intense frown, Bobby stiffened his back, crossed his arms, and glared back at his former pet. "Well, you two have to get used to other people again someday, Uni. It's not healthy to stay so withdrawn."

Eric aimed a well-placed, if gentle, kick at Bobby's butt, only hard enough to jolt the Barbarian not hurt him, but the meaning was clear: _'Shut up!'_

"Eric!" Bobby protested in shock.

Diana stood, effectively drawing all eyes. "I think we should let Dara stand with Bobby since she doesn't mind. He can talk to her, so he can show her the ropes. Since Eric can't talk, it'd be hard for him to teach her." She stretched but continued her suggestion. "If in a few days Terri's okay, she can go back to watch and we can all start to rotate one out." She turned to their so far quiet leader. "Right, Hank?"

The Ranger nodded. "I think that's good." At Bobby's mutinous look, Hank raised a hand. "If you protest too much, Bobby, you might hurt Dara's feelings. She might think you don't trust her."

Bobby shut his mouth and stood up with a grunt. Hefting his club over his shoulder, the blond teen glared at the others then walked to Dara, careful not to touch her. "Fine. C'mon, Dara. I'll show you how to stand watch."

The bemused guide slowly stood and followed the sullen Barbarian from the fire circle, her staff gripped firmly in one hand.

Presto finally spoke up once Dara wasn't there to be offended. "Maybe he _doesn't_ trust her."

The others turned surprised looks on the quiet Magician, but he just shrugged. He had stopped offering his own opinion once Dara had joined the group out of deference for her intense dislike of him. It was a shame, actually, as Presto had lacked self-confidence the first three years they'd been in the Realm and so had hesitated to give opinions back then. Now that he had the confidence to stand up for himself, he was held back by their wary guide. Softly, Presto added, "We should get sleep. Two hours can pass pretty quickly, Diana, and we've got second watch."

She nodded and the group began to settle for the night. Presto was right. The second watch would come all too quickly. Hank and Sheila would stand the hardest watch, third watch, but they still didn't want to squander the first four hours of their soon to be broken rest. Uni and Eric would stand the fourth watch, greeting the dawn with their private vegetarian breakfast, as had become their habit; Eric didn't prefer to eat in front of the others. As exhausting as watches were, they could only hope the change in schedule would keep Terri's nightmares at bay. Everyone needed their rest.

**************

October 27, 1992

The harsh glare of sunlight across her face woke Terri from a rare pleasant dream. She brought her hand up to shade her eyes and blinked in the early morning brightness. Something felt different but it took a moment or two for her to realize what it was: she felt completely rested.

Terri stretched, smiling as she worked the kinks from her arms and back. Rolling over, the Dreamer smiled wider. Bobby lay next to her, on his back, one arm flung wide and mouth open in a light snore. Ever since Dara had begun standing watch with Bobby, he seemed less restless after his watches ended. Slowly Terri stood and moved among her other sleeping friends, careful not to tread on hand or foot.

Her smile softened as she nodded to Uni who leaned against Eric’s gold-sparkled flank while they ate their vegetarian breakfast, remaining alert and on watch.

"Hey," Terri slipped to the ground next to Uni, leaning against Eric and reaching for a bowl of grains and berries; Eric must have eaten his main meal earlier. For the last few days Terri had been getting up early to join the other two in breakfast. It was far easier to simply eat with the pair than to explain to Dara why she didn’t like any of the food the guide provided everyone. Most of their meals now consisted of wild game, roots, berries, and other wilderness edibles. Dara had even delighted in presenting special tidbits to Eric, probably because she adored the unicorn, and Terri, who remained on the verge of nausea and exhaustion. Terri privately suspected Dara of trying to poison her but couldn’t figure out why. Thus, she had taken to eating with the equally distrustful Uni and Eric.

As Terri sat, Uni smiled in return. "Hey back, Terri."

Eric softly whickered a greeting.

Terri slipped a wild onion into her mouth and savored the gentle bite of the vegetable, smiling wider. She’d always loved onions, but somehow Dara’s use of them had turned Terri’s stomach against them recently. Surprisingly, this was the first onion the teen had been able to even get near since the guide had joined the party. She enjoyed every last drop of juice.

Shifting a bit, Terri leaned against Eric’s flank, next to Uni. Of the entire group, no one else had dared use Eric as a backrest. At first, Terri had only done so due to her continuing exhaustion, but now she leaned on the former Cavalier regularly. Somehow, she thought he enjoyed the contact. Since he’d become a unicorn, the others rarely touched Eric anymore . . . except Uni. She always retained as much contact as possible, even keeping a hand on his shoulder while they walked.

After clearing her mouth, Terri turned a curious look on the red-haired Elf beside her. "Do you think Dara’s been poisoning me?" She hadn’t meant to ask the question, but now that she couldn’t take it back, Terri really did want an answer.

Maroon eyes met denim blue and Uni took a slow bite of a large apple. After chewing thoughtfully she swallowed and nodded. "Not sure."

Eric’s head bobbed and he whickered softly, though Terri wasn’t sure if he agreed with her or with Uni.

"But you don’t think I’m crazy for believing it, do you?" Terri pushed.

Eric shook his head, mane rippling. Uni patted him absently and said, "You’re safer not trusting her." She paused, sharing an unreadable look with Eric, then turned back to Terri. "She gives me a creepy, nauseous feeling. Airk, too."

The unicorn bobbed his head once more.

With a sigh, Terri nodded and began to nibble on the watercress Uni provided. "I thought I might just be paranoid." She glanced at Eric then hesitantly lifted a hand to stroke his soft flank. As he watched, expression confused but not annoyed, Terri petted him again. "I’ve gotten less and less sick this last week. I’m even putting weight back on. I was using the tightest hole on my belt but now I’m at the second hole."

Nudging Uni gently with his nose, Eric made a wuffling noise Terri didn’t understand . . . until Uni held up an apple on her flattened palm for him to eat. Eric crunched it slowly, dark brown eyes narrowing in pleasure. The apple tree they’d found last night really had been a boon; apparently most of the _Champions_ hadn’t seen apples in years on their travels.

"And you are not sick today, Terri," Uni observed with a small smile. She patted Eric’s soft nose and looked at the other teen. "Or you wouldn’t have eaten the onion or the cress. Both have made you sick recently."

Terri laughed, taking a bite from her own breakfast apple. Tilting her head, swallowing, Terri asked "so you think Dara might be keeping me sick? Why would she?"

Uni shrugged. "I don’t know. I just don’t trust her, Terri." At Eric’s whicker of agreement, Uni added, "she keeps trying to feed Airk, too. She’s offered many times to brush him down and change his bandages." Uni looked up at the bandaged claw injury that wouldn’t seem to heal. She sighed and turned back to Terri. Slowly, she said, "I think . . . she wants to . . . steal Airk."

Shock stiffened Terri’s spine, but Eric reacted as if this thought was old news. The eighteen year old Dreamer turned to the older Elf and repeated "steal? But how? She couldn’t get away with it, Uni. We’d know instantly that he’s gone."

Frustration seemed to vibrate through the former unicorn. She rose gracefully to her feet and grabbed a currying brush Ayesha had provided in Eric’s pack. Turning, she quickly began to run the brush over Eric’s side, in preparation for getting him into the barding and hated saddle. "I think she studies me too closely. As if she is memorizing me."

"Memorizing you?"

The sleepy voice made the pair of women jump, but Eric merely turned his head, having heard Presto’s soft-footed approach. The Magician held up a hand, sleeve sliding to his elbow and revealing a wristwatch that had long stopped working: its battery had died years ago. "Hey. I heard voices so came over, but I couldn’t catch what you guys were talking about. All I heard is _‘memorizing me.’_ Should I go away again?"

Eric shook his head emphatically, his vocal response almost a neigh. Uni and Terri spoke as one. "No!"

"Don’t go, Presto," Uni added with a genuine smile for the auburn-haired man. "Is anyone else awake?"

Presto nodded. "Diana and Sheila are up. They’re going to take advantage of the stream running by the apple tree over the hill. But the others are still sleeping." He took the brush from Uni’s hand and stepped to Eric’s other side, starting to curry his long ago best friend. "I peeked under Hank’s bandages and his wounds are totally healed . . . only a minor scar left. I can’t say the same for Sheila, but her face looks ninety percent better than when we started. I told her to leave off the bandages so she can get some sun." He spoke nonchalantly, but his tone sounded hungry. Presto stayed almost exclusively silent around Dara due to her obvious and intense dislike of him. Apparently, the Magician was in desperate need of conversation.

Terri sighed and stood. "That Rosemary Tincture Dara used on Hank seems to have done the trick." She shook her head. "Sorry Presto for ditching, but I’m gonna join the ladies. I . . . gotta go." With a small smile, Terri took her half-finished breakfast with her as she headed towards the tree over the hill.

Uni ducked around Eric’s side to stand next to Presto. She studied him as he worked on Eric. Minutes passed in relative silence. Finally, Presto shook his head and turned to Uni, dropping his hand from Eric’s shoulder.

"What, Uni?" He kept his voice light.

She smiled. "I think it’s wonderful for us to be together again, Presto. We missed you all."

A grin spread over Presto’s face. With a chuckle, he suddenly reached out and pulled Uni into a hug. "You two aren’t anti-social at all, are you?"

"Anti-social . . . no, we aren’t," Uni answered, returning the hug with a smile. "How anyone could think Airk is anti-social is a mystery. It’s Airk after all."

In answer, Eric rolled his eyes and stamped his right front hoof.

Presto snorted, pushing his glasses up on his nose with his index finger. "Yeah, we tend to forget that fact, don’t we? I mean, you guys were without steady company for what . . . six years? But, I’ll bet that only made the pair of you more eager for company than less eager."

Eric and Uni exchanged a look but neither answered. Rather, the sound of Bobby’s voice broke through the early morning air.

"Hey, Dara, is Uni with Eric?"

Uni stiffened, maroon eyes narrowing, as Eric threw back his head with a loud neigh. Presto jumped at his friend’s reaction; Eric always seemed to want to fight or hide his equine reactions, not flaunt them. In fact, the sound was so odd coming from the unicorn it brought everyone running, including the three women who’d been about to undress for a bath.

"Eric?" Hank strode quickly to his friend, bow ready but unstrung. "Where’s Uni?"

Eric swung his head around to pierce Dara with a look of pure dislike, ignoring Hank completely.

The guide seemed surprised at the look. She stood within five feet of the gold-flecked unicorn, a pair of apples held in one strong, tanned hand. The appearance of Uni and Presto from around Eric’s other side seemed to startle her, and Dara took a step back.

Hank took in the exchange without a word, watching as Dara recognized Presto and withdrew as quickly as if demons were on her tail. The Ranger turned to look once more at the Magician and the other two. He kept his voice neutral as he asked, "everything alright, Uni? I heard Eric call out." He deliberately did not use a horse-related term in deference to Eric’s feelings.

"Yes." Uni replied, watching after Dara’s retreating figure. Slowly she added "too many people were too close to him."

Presto turned surprised gold eyes on his companion. Whispering so only she and Eric could hear, he asked, "you’ve been deliberately letting us think you hate company?"

She turned her gaze up to meet his and replied just as softly, "everyone seems to approve of Dara. We do not but don’t know why. Best to let everyone blame us until we can figure out what Dara really wants."

With that, the former unicorn walked over to Eric’s belongings and pulled out the crimson saddle blanket to throw over Eric’s back.

Frowning, wordlessly, Presto began to help her prepare Eric for the day’s journey. He didn’t point out that so far Dara had saved the lives of both Eric and Hank, as well as the fact that she kept them fed better than they’d ever been fed before splitting up six years before. Uni had been a baby when she’d been pretty much cut off from any contact except Eric; and Eric had always been a self-centered, cynical snob. Maybe the blame really did lie with Uni and Eric and not Dara.

Hank lowered his bow and walked quickly after Dara. He didn’t want the guide out of their sight. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust her, exactly, but he certainly didn’t trust her fully either. "Dara? Are you okay?" Maybe a man following her wasn’t the greatest idea since she feared and hated anyone male, but the women were run ragged enough playing peacekeeper on a daily basis. Maybe it was time for Dara to see that the men she worked with weren’t going to hurt her. "Dara, you shouldn’t go wandering away from the group."

He got to the edge of the tree-lined meadow and stopped, sighing. Looking for a hint of grey or silver, Hank studied the trees and the field beyond. Where did she go so quickly?

"Bow?"

Jumping at the woman’s voice behind him rather than in front where he’d expected her, Hank whirled around, clutching his hand around his bow tighter. "What?" He stared down into the curious blue gaze of the guide.

"Not string bow." Dara pointed to his weapon but kept her eyes on his face, a wary, yet curious, look in her eyes.

"Oh." Hank nodded and shrugged. "Habit. Even unstrung I tend to instinctively raise it for use." He waited to see if the half-truth would suffice. It did.

Dara nodded and turned back towards their camp without another word.

Following at a small distance so as not to spook her again, Hank frowned and fingered his bow. So far the group had managed to keep the magic in their weapons a secret. Dara preferred not to hunt with the males so often went solo while the others split off to help. She hadn’t seen Hank’s energy arrows and ropes yet. As far as he knew, Dara didn’t remember his energy rope the night Eric nearly drowned in the swamp, either. But it wasn’t easy to keep the magic a secret. Sooner or later, they were bound to be attacked by an enemy. Hank sighed; Dara would know everything if they were attacked. He wondered if they should break down and tell her sooner. She had, after all, proved a valuable team member.

He shook his head. The decision wasn’t his to make alone. He’d have to find a time when they were all together without Dara . . . that would be nearly impossible.

Switching from the camp trail towards the apple tree, Hank sighed. Another near impossible task was getting Sheila alone. He wanted to talk to her about that last night in the battle camp . . . about the kiss they’d shared and more . . . about . . . their future. But when they weren’t traveling in the group, everyone was eating, bathing, or resting. There was little time to go wandering off alone to have a heart-to-heart with the woman he loved.

Hank ran a well-tanned hand over his face and through his thick blond hair. He had to find a way. Maybe after this quest? He needed to talk to Sheila, find out what she felt, what she wanted.

The sounds of women’s voices cut into his private musings and Hank stopped. Looking around, he caught a glimpse of flesh tones and water. Embarrassed to have nearly interrupted the ladies in the nude, the Ranger back-tracked and found his way into camp. Apples were a small sacrifice for trust. He’d have the group pick some before they left this place. They’d have to get moving soon, after all.


	4. Rites of Passage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Autumn 1992: The Realm of Dungeons & Dragons  
> .  
> Summary: Bobby’s eighteenth birthday is a turning point in the young Barbarian’s life. Happy Birthday, Bobby.

November 5, 1992

The group sat in a slight depression around a campfire in the early morning light of the four rising suns. They had set up at the edge of a large boulder field, having just left the lightly wooded land behind. The main group ate leftover rabbit stew while Uni and Terri ate something vegetarian Uni had prepared, leaning against Eric’s side. Bobby sat on Terri’s other side but did not lean on Eric, cautious of the Cavalier-turned-unicorn.

"Airk?" Uni pitched her voice low, only including Terri, Bobby, and Eric. Those across the campfire couldn’t distinguish her words.

Eric turned his head, bobbing it lightly.

Uni looked up at him, lifting a hand to stroke under his chin. Soon they’d have to put him back in the barding and the saddle he hated so much, though the metallic-blue and silvery leather seemed pointless: even Uni hadn’t dared ride him. The former unicorn smiled and said, "I should teach you unicorn things."

The unicorn drew his face out of her touch but remained where he was. He lifted his head and looked down on Uni in what could only be termed _‘arrogance,’_ his body stiff, the look in his dark eyes haughty.

Bobby snickered. "You know, Eric, even though you’re a lot quieter now, you’re still the stuck up jerk we’ve always known. Hey!" The Barbarian whirled, stunned, as Eric swatted his raven-dark tail over Bobby’s arm, as if hitting at a fly. "Jerk!" Bobby repeated, tempering his exasperation with humor for Eric’s _‘comeback.’_

Terri giggled, drawing a smile from her boyfriend. Even if Eric was annoying, anything that could bring a smile to Terri’s tired, pale face was okay by Bobby. He reached over and took the Dreamer’s hand, squeezing gently. "Nice to see you smiling, Terr."

She smiled wide and leaned into him. "Today, I feel fine." The exhaustion and nausea had been non-existent that morning. She looked at him and lowered her voice to a private whisper, though Eric’s sharp equine hearing could still pick it up. "I’ve been paranoid, Bobby, thinking Dara might have been trying to poison me."

Eric’s ears flattened to his skull and he nickered, inadvertently drawing attention from the others across the fire pit.

Bobby frowned and made a show of standing and stretching then offering a hand up to Terri and Uni. "Time we got going. Let’s get Eric dressed." He didn’t like that Terri had started buying into Uni’s hostility. It was weird. As a unicorn, Uni had always been right when it came to who they could trust. But now that she was an Elf, the Barbarian felt her senses were skewed - - especially by her odd attachment to Eric. Bobby couldn’t figure that one out, even after two months: Uni and Eric? He just couldn’t see it. They’d barely tolerated each other all those years ago and now - - now they seemed as inseparable as Uni and Bobby had been before. It was wrong - - on so many levels. Or was Bobby just jealous of the new closeness between the other two since Uni seemed so distant from him now?

Frowning, Bobby picked up Eric’s head piece and began to carefully settle it over Eric’s alicorn, wincing yet again at the unhealed claw rakes over the gold-flecked hide. At least Hank had healed fully in the last two months, despite the scars he bore from his encounter with the ghast, but nothing Dara tried seemed to work on Eric’s vampiric injury. That was one more cure the group would be asking of Heart’s Unity, whenever they found the woman.

Eric rose to his feet after Bobby fastened the head piece. He restlessly stepped back and forth a few paces then settled into a waiting stance, patient while the others placed saddle blanket, saddle, barding, and saddle bags on him. Presto joined them, helping Bobby and Uni as they worked steadily to arm Eric. Diana and Hank cleared up the camp and repacked their bags, while Terri and Sheila helped Dara gather plants for their future meals, the Dreamer especially careful to choose things that Uni had used for their own meals.

"Dance Rock now," Dara said, her voice light, tone friendly, as she stepped closer to Terri.

"So," Sheila smiled at Dara, though the strain of the past months showed on her pale freckled face. "Why is this place called Dance Rock?" The Thief had a feeling the answer was obvious but getting some conversation going might relieve the already mounting tension that morning.

Dara shrugged and nodded her head towards their path. "Move rocks. Not see. Say other." She shrugged again and closed the pack she had filled. She smiled at Diana as the Acrobat walked towards them with Hank.

"The rocks move?" Sheila echoed. "I hope they dance slowly so we can get around them," she added hopefully. When she didn’t get an answer, the red-headed Thief looked up at the sky. "What are we going to do about Bobby’s birthday this year?"

Terri laughed softly. "I know it’ll be the first birthday we can celebrate all together but that’s months away. We’ve got plenty of time." She sent a grin to the older woman.

Sheila shook her head, reaching back to braid her long red hair. "No we don’t. Bobby’s eighteen today." Her teal eyes followed Hank’s approach as a soft smile played on her lips. She looked at peace.

Ignoring the bemused look, Terri reached over and gripped Sheila’s arm, panic beginning in her normally husky voice. "What do you mean today? It can’t have been two months already." Her own face had paled considerably.

Worried, Hank stopped and studied the pale brunette. She seemed healthier the last two weeks, but had lost all of that color now. "Why, Terri? . . . You were so sick the last couple of months, no wonder time flew for you."

She shook her head, long black ponytail swinging. "But two months? That’s not possible. Maybe," she turned hopeful denim eyes on Hank, "Maybe Sheila’s wrong. Maybe it's only been one month?"

Slowly, tones soothing, Hank said, "I’m afraid not, Terri. Sheila’s always been able to keep track of time in the Realm. She’s never been wrong before."

"I don’t know how. I just know." Sheila added with a shrug, but she watched Terri with real concern. "Besides, the Dance Rocks are just there and Dara said it would take two months to get here. Again, that means Bobby’s birthday."

"No," Terri shook her head and sank to the ground, eyes wide.

Diana, the closest, dropped to her knees to check on the younger woman. "Terri? Are you sick again?" She doubted it; something about Terri’s words told of a different possibility, but the Acrobat didn’t want to air the problem in front of everyone.

Dara didn’t seem as inclined to protect Terri’s privacy. "Not bleed Terri two moon."

The others looked at the guide and Sheila raised a hand to her mouth. Diana merely narrowed her eyes at Dara then turned to look at Terri. "Lots of exercise, stress, being sick, changes in diet . . . there are all kinds of reasons to skip a period, Terri." Besides, when would Terri have had time to . . . Diana stopped that thought and patted Terri’s shoulder.

Terri shook her head. "No. I’ve always been regular. Even when I had appendicitis, I was regular. I’ve never skipped since the day I started." Her voice grew smaller with each word until she fell silent, tears beginning in her dark blue eyes.

With a shake of his head, Hank squatted down and looked the girl directly in the eyes, his own full of gentle understanding. "When did you last have sex, Terri?"

"Hank!" Sheila flushed bright red, and Diana cleared her throat. The conversation was not about the most comfortable subject, especially in mixed company.

He merely shook his head and looked up at Sheila. "It’s the reason she’s so scared, Sheila. And if Terri’s pregnant, we’re going to have to deal with it. We can hardly send her back to camp on her own." He turned back to Terri. Trying a slightly gentler approach, he said, "I had a foster sister named Tiffany who was pregnant at fifteen from a rape. Another one, named Mabel, was pregnant at seventeen but didn’t know how to tell her boyfriend."

Realizing that of everyone in the group, Hank seemed the most understanding of her plight, Terri gulped and nodded. "The last night in camp. Bobby and . . ."

Sheila bit back a groan, whirling to pick out Bobby in the small group by the unicorn. She didn’t know what to say, how to react, as she watched him break away from the group and turn towards them. Her baby brother might be a father before he was even nineteen?

Terri looked up at Sheila then back at Hank. "It just happened, Hank. We didn’t plan it." She finally broke into a sob and Hank slid his arms around her, rocking her gently.

"It’s going to be okay, Terri. I promise," he soothed. Somehow, when the age-old platitudes came from Hank, they sounded serious, like he really could make everything okay for an unwed pregnant teen on an arduous journey in a dangerous world. "Hey, we’re all here for you, Terri. Never forget that."

She lifted her head, tears running down her face. "But . . . Bobby . . ."

"Bobby what?" asked the approaching Barbarian, club slung over his shoulder. At the sight of his girlfriend’s tears, Bobby let out a soft growl and jumped to her side, ignoring Dara’s look of shock. "Terri, what happened? Are you hurt?"

Hank retained control of the situation. He reached a hand over to grip the younger man’s shoulder and said, "Terri might be pregnant, Bobby." True, it wasn’t the gentlest reveal in the world, but they really had no time for gentle on this quest. Besides, they were in the Realm; Bobby would have to act like a man and make some decisions quickly.

"What?" Bobby looked blank then slowly went pale, his freckles standing out on his round face. "Terri?" He turned to the crying brunette and reached a hesitant hand to touch her shoulder. As she flung herself into his arms, Bobby’s blue eyes widened and he fell backwards onto his butt, Terri tumbling with him and landing in his lap. "Pregnant?"

Diana nodded. "Look, guys, hate to push and all, but it’s not the end of the world. Like Hank said, girls get pregnant every day. The main decision right now, Terri, is if you’re going to get an abortion, because we don’t know of a lot of doctors nearby to do it." Diana hated the idea of killing an unborn child, but this wasn’t her call. It was Terri’s life, interrupted at eighteen with an unwanted child.

"No way!" Anger surged through Bobby’s voice and he turned a glare on Diana as he wrapped his arms more securely around Terri. "No abortion!"

Squatting, Diana looked him in the eyes. "You’re not the one carrying the child, Bobby. That’s Terri’s call."

Terri sobbed again and Bobby shook his head emphatically. "I don’t care. If Terri doesn’t want the baby, I’ll raise it. But no one’s killing any kids."

Sheila whirled around, shocked at her brother’s words. And he meant them . . . she could tell by his fierce expression. How much her baby brother had grown while they’d been apart. Softly, she said, "Terri, do you need a moment, honey?"

The girl lifted her face and shook her head, arms still securely around her boyfriend. "No killing," she muttered then buried her face back in Bobby’s shoulder.

He turned a look of triumph on the others. Finally, he dropped his club to stroke a hand through Terri’s ragged ponytail. "Hey, Terr, I’m drowning here." His voice shook, indicating the Barbarian wasn’t as calm as he pretended about the entire episode. "We gotta get going, okay? Need us to go slow so you can catch your breath?"

Slowly, she lifted her face and studied his worried eyes. Softly, she asked, "Bobby, what are we going to do?" She let him pull her to her feet, his arm encircling her still.

Bobby grinned suddenly, though a flash of pure terror streaked through his eyes before he tamped it down. "We’re gonna get married is what we’re gonna do, Terr. But first let’s get that Rosemary Tincture from Dara. We can bring it back to camp while the others go to Heart’s Unity for the rest of the cures."

Another bout of crying broke from the Dreamer as she collapsed against Bobby. He looked desperately at the others and said "weirdest birthday I ever had." Terri hiccupped against his shoulder but didn’t stop crying.

Sheila, Hank, and Diana exchanged worried looks, no one noticing the pure annoyance on Dara’s face as the guide turned back to camp.

As Bobby quietly discussed things with Terri, the others rejoined Eric, Uni, and Presto. All three looked worried.

Knowing they couldn’t keep this a secret, Hank sighed and ran a hand through his hair then held the hand up to attract their attention. In a steady voice he said, "Terri might be pregnant."

Eric dropped his head, the unicorn’s expression particularly unreadable with his soulful dark eyes downcast. He stayed relatively still under Uni’s hand, though he pawed the ground with his right front hoof. For her part, the former unicorn seemed unsurprised even though her back stiffened at the verbal acknowledgement.

"Whoa!" Presto shook his head. "Uh, is she going back to camp? That’s a long trip and winter’s coming on." He glanced towards the embracing pair then back at the group. Even after two months it was hard to believe their youngest members had grown up.

"I think so," Sheila said, trying for the same control Hank and Bobby had displayed. For a brief moment she wondered . . . then pushed away the thought and flushed. _‘No way. I’ve had my cycle every month.’_ Relief washed over her followed by a low ache. She would love to have children . . . but this really was a bad time to even think about starting a family. Besides, she had no clue if Hank wanted a repeat of that night; she looked at Hank from under her lashes. Sheila flushed darker knowing she and Hank were just as guilty as the younger pair. Determinedly, she tried to bring her mind back to the subject at hand: Terri.

Diana broke into Sheila’s thoughts by clearing her throat and asking, "So, Dara, there should be an eclipse soon right? How can we help with the Rosemary Tincture?" The change of subject was obvious, but everyone seemed to jump on it . . . except Presto, who glanced back at the still embracing couple, something undeterminable in his golden eyes.

With a wide smile, the blonde woman turned to Diana and said "gather herbs. Make. Sit. Wait."

"Right," Diana continued to smile, though the instructions made little sense to her. Medicine had never been her forte.

Keeping his eyes on Bobby and Terri, Presto softly asked "how long does it need to cure, Dara?"

The others turned surprised looks on the Magician. Even though they knew he was a genius, it still surprised them that he was able to follow practically any subject or conversation, no matter how obscure seeming. Dara seemed equally surprised but not in the least delighted.

She turned to look at Diana, as if the question had come from the Acrobat instead. "Mash herbs. Mix. Cook day night. Sit six moon. Sit more moon good."

"What!" Presto’s voice rose louder, his head snapping around so he could stare at Dara. She jumped at the surprised anger in his tone then sidled to hide behind Diana, shooting a wary look at the suddenly agitated redhead. Ignoring her distrust, the Magician translated, "we have to gather the herbs, crush them and mix them together. Then we cook them for twenty-four hours. Once that’s done, it has to cure for at least six months, longer if you want the medicine to be stronger." He didn’t apologize for his increased hostility.

The others looked at Dara and she frowned at Presto, nodding in reluctant agreement.

"Six months?" Sheila looked dumbfounded. "For a jar of goop?"

Diana hugged herself suddenly. "And if we need at least a handful for every five inches of skin, that’d be . . ."

Crossing his arms, Presto said, "Yeah, a whole lot of goop. And we’d have to have it sealed and curing, presumably in a warm dry location, for at least the rest of our journey to the Singing Forest. We could make brick urns to hold the stuff, and even coax Eric into carrying it all over the place, but it’s very impractical for a cure which Dara said probably wouldn’t work on a demi-lich blast to begin with."

Dara seemed to shrink further behind the Acrobat, her blue eyes wide in her cherubic face. The enormity of the project suddenly became clearer to the travelers.

"Oh," Sheila ran a hand over her still healing cheek, tracing the tender scabbing there. "Why didn’t we ask all this before we left? It would have been smarter to bring Dara to camp to make the tincture while we went on this quest."

"Yeah, I’m beginning to think that, too," Presto didn’t take his golden eyes off the blonde woman. Finally, Dara seemed to gather her courage and she glared back at Presto in defiance; though, she never spoke as the Magician continued. "We can’t change things now. And, there’s real value in the tincture even if we can’t use it for Dekkion." He reached out and absently stroked Eric, wondering why the unicorn hadn’t protested the idea of carrying what promised to be extremely heavy urns of medicine. Probably, Eric had known Presto was being facetious.

Hank looked at Dara. "So, what now? It looks like the tincture isn’t needed after all." He watched to see what their guide would do now that the group knew she was practically useless for Dekkion’s cure.

Dara nodded. "Make. Use others." She smiled, her eyes almost pleading with the Ranger. "Guide Sing Forest. Heal sick. Cook." She held out both hands and turned her hopeful look on the others, none of whom seemed terribly receptive for once. The last two months had been increasingly stressful with the barely reacquainted _Champions_ trying to dance around the hostilities between Dara and the men. Finally, as if making up her mind in a difficult situation, Dara turned beseechingly to Presto. It was as if she sensed that the Magician had all the power at the moment. "Fight. Strong. Fast. Smart. Hunt. Track. Know trees, ground, animals. Cure not-dead hurt." She hesitated at the implacable look in Presto’s eyes then reached out and touched his arm with one trembling hand. "Let Dara help?"

All held their breath as the normally hostile woman actually touched the man she seemed to hate most. Presto looked down at her hand then slowly raised his eyes to meet hers, studying her face for something he didn’t reveal. Finally, he said, "Okay. We could make the tincture, bury it here, and dig it up on our way back."

"And Dara?" Sheila asked, worrying her lip. To see the guide’s almost desperation saddened the Thief. "What about Dara, Presto?"

Presto turned surprised eyes on the others but didn’t pretend to misunderstand Sheila’s question. "What about Dara? It’s not my call to kick anyone out. She’s been a great help so far, so just because we can’t use the tincture yet doesn’t mean we should tell her to get lost." He turned back to look at the hand on his sleeve then looked back at the suddenly smiling guide. "But, you’ve got to keep doing watch and hunting and everything. And if there’s a fight, you better be as good as you say." He shrugged one shoulder, not dislodging her hand. "It’s your life on the line same as us if we’re attacked. We can’t protect you." He didn’t say they’d have enough trouble protecting Terri.

She nodded and slowly drew her hand from his arm, never looking away. She offered a last smile before withdrawing her hand completely. Once she’d let him go, Dara turned enthusiastically towards the boulder field close by. "Rosemary rocks." She strode confidently among the huge stones.

With a shudder, Presto wiped his free hand down his sleeve as if cleaning it off. Absently, he said, "she’s creepy."

The others turned surprised looks on him and he seemed to notice at last that he was part of a crowd. Presto took off his glasses, holding them loosely in his last two fingers as he pinched the bridge of his nose between thumb and forefinger. He breathed deeply two . . . three times before finally putting them back on. Looking at the others he said "look, I know she’s been a big help, guys, but I don’t trust anyone who conquers her life-long animosity quickly enough to beg to stay in the group. And holding onto the thing she hates the most. I think she’s up to something. I’m not sure what, but I say we keep an eye on her. If that means dragging her to the forest and back then so be it."

Uni smiled gently and touched his sleeve, right where Dara had before. "I think so, too, Presto," she said.

"Guys," Sheila began but Diana interrupted.

"No, I’m beginning to think they’re right."

"Diana!"

"Sheila," Diana turned her chocolate eyes on her best friend. "I don’t know if she’s out to kill us, rob us, or desert us when we need her most, but something isn’t right with that girl. I say we keep her close and watch her closer."

Hank rested a hand on Sheila’s shoulder. "Forewarned is forearmed, Sheila." When the Thief turned her eyes up to the Ranger’s, he added "she did an awful quick turn-around from hating Presto to practically begging him. It’s possible she’s been faking or is now." He sighed and glanced to where Bobby had one arm around Terri and led her towards them. "Let’s not tell Terri. She’s paranoid enough." He looked at the others. "I think Terri thinks Dara’s been trying to poison her, and she may not yet realize it was only morning sickness." It always amazed the others how intuitive Hank was concerning his friends.

Sheila groaned softly. "Oh, Hank, what’ll we do?"

He shrugged. "Sheila, they’re adults now. We can’t do anything but support and help them."

Presto frowned and looked towards the slowly advancing couple. "Would it be safer to bring them with us or send them back to camp?"

"Camp of course!" Sheila whirled on the auburn-haired man.

He shook his head. "I’m not so sure about that, Sheila. This quest has been the safest so far, which is odd in itself." When she opened her mouth to protest, he held up a hand, stopping her. "We were attacked in that swamp by will-o-wisps, and Dara said there was a lot of undead in the swamp, but we didn’t see anything else. Since the war, anything that was our enemy will be out for revenge, and a lot of those guys came this way. So far, for whatever reason, they’ve left us alone. But if two break away from the pack, I don’t think they’d be as fortunate." He pushed his glasses up his nose with his index finger then shrugged again. "I think, despite the pregnancy, Terri and Bobby would be safer with us. We can protect her with our weapons, for one. And I know about childbirth."

"What?" Diana and Sheila turned surprised looks on the man.

With a nod, Presto explained, "I told you I learned a lot from Ramoud and his people. One of the things I learned was how to deliver children. I worked extensively with the midwives and other physicians in fact. I know a lot about medicine now."

Eric’s whicker sounded almost like a soft laugh and Presto smiled in return.

"Then we should tell them," Hank gestured towards Bobby and Terri, "before they set their hearts on going back to camp."

Sheila looked over at the couple and sighed. "Poor Terri. She stayed in the Realm for Bobby, but she hates it here."

Uni shook her head with a smile. "I have a feeling Terri doesn’t hate it as much as she used to. You’ll see. Now that she feels better, she will realize she has better control than she used to. She did fine when she traveled with me and Airk from the Dragons’ Graveyard."

The group turned, silently, as Bobby and Terri came to a halt beside them.

Before anyone could pass on the group decision, Bobby said, "Terri and I are gonna come with you guys on the quest."

"You are?" Diana asked in amusement.

"Sure," Bobby added, his manner more confident than his voice. "She’ll only be about seven months . . ." he paused and swallowed then tried again. "Seven months along when we get to Heart’s Unity. From there, if we’re gonna bring the lady back, we’ll have a top notch healer with us to help. So, instead of going all the way back through that swamp and probably tons of retreating enemies, we’ll go with you guys." He grinned and hefted his club. "Besides, I can protect her . . . and so can you guys . . . right?" He said the last with more hope than bravado.

Sheila threw her arms around the pair and grinned. "Sure we can, Bobby. We think it’s the best idea, too." She turned to the pale brunette with the tear-streaked face. Reaching to her hip, Sheila pulled out her dagger and expertly spun it around in her hand, gripping the blade without cutting herself. "Here, Terri. You’ll need a weapon to fight with, just in case." Surprise crossed everyone’s faces. Sheila had been carrying the dagger their entire trip, but no one really thought about her ability to actually use it.

Terri’s denim eyes turned to Sheila’s teal ones. She cleared her throat, her voice still raspy from crying. "I . . . I don’t know how to use one," she said.

With a nod, the Thief offered the blade again. "I’ll teach you. Jaref taught me while I was with them."

Slowly, Terri reached out to grasp the handle and Sheila withdrew the blade with a shake of her head. "Confidence is the first step, Terri. If you pick up a weapon, know you’re going to use it." Sheila offered the eleven inch blade to the Dreamer.

Terri looked at Bobby then back at Sheila. She reached out and took the hilt.

Sheila let go. "C’mon, Terri. Let’s get cleaned up and . . ."

Presto interrupted "help me find the right kind of mud and straw so I can make those urns for the tincture. I need to bake them all night so they don’t leak." He shaded his eyes and glanced towards the sky. "The quadruple solar eclipse will happen in two days, so we need to be ready by then to collect the rosemary."

"Quadruple solar eclipse," Diana chuckled sadly, voice catching. "I would love to show it to Dekkion. We always seemed to miss it in our travels."

Bobby nodded decisively. "Well, once we get him healed, you can show him the quadruple solar eclipse and the double lunar eclipse, too. Come on, gang. Let’s get that mud."

No one bothered to tell Bobby or Terri that Dekkion’s hopes now lay in Heart’s Unity alone; Dara’s cure was no longer their fall-back plan.

**************

November 7, 1992

A low scraping noise reverberated through the air, vibrating down his spine and into the earth. Presto looked up, trying to spot the source of the disturbing sound. Before him lay a vast field of boulders on moist earth, the drag marks from some unknown event crossing and crisscrossing over the damp ground.

His gaze fell on the bent head of Terri, digging a tiny root from the ground near a precariously balanced twenty-foot boulder that had probably leaned in such a way for centuries. Further on, Eric and Uni walked side-by-side among the huge rocks, eyes on the ground, trying to spot even more of the valuable, rare herbs they needed for the cure. Who’d have guessed that some of the exotic herbs only grew on mud flats, making Dara’s journey with them once again imperative, at least this far. Diana worked with Dara crushing and mixing a variety of leaves, twigs, and roots into a large cooking pot, the rosemary to be gathered and added last during the full eclipse. Sheila, out of sight on the other side of a series of boulders, called back and forth with Hank about yet more of the patches of rosemary they found. Bobby stood watch, carefully surveying the horizon in all directions.

With a sigh, Presto used his wrist to push his glasses back up his nose and turned back to the mud he mixed with straw and shaped into the final removable lid for the four huge urns they’d already made and cured over the low fire. The eclipse would happen soon and he wanted to get this lid in the baking fire so it would be ready. As he smoothed some more of the rough edges, the low humming scrape sounded again.

Presto’s head shot up and he narrowed his eyes, studying the spot Terri worked in. The sound had come from beyond her, beyond even where Sheila and Hank worked. Frowning, the Magician rose to his feet, keeping his muddy hands away from his clothes as he approached Terri under the hanging boulder. Quietly, he said, "Terri? Can you hear that noise?"

She looked up and glanced above her first, quite aware of the precarious hanging rock. The low vibration sounded a third time and she turned to look at Presto. "It’s from back there." Slowly, she stood, trying to stay quiet, unsure what might be on the other side of the large structure.  
Just as carefully, Presto held out a hand palm outward and shook his head once. "I’ll check it out."

Terri nodded but didn’t retreat to the camp. Rather, she followed carefully behind the Magician, trying to stay quiet but close.

Presto cautiously walked through the slippery mud, hand hovering over the pocket containing his hat. He didn’t want to grab it if he didn’t need to, the mud clung to everything, but he mentally prepared to cast one of a variety of spells if needed. He made it to the far side of the boulder.

The redheaded Sheila squatted next to a patch of grasses, teal eyes wide as she looked further afield. She seemed uninjured but wary. The scraping reverberated again, and the Thief put a hand on the ground to steady herself, eyes widening even further and breath catching.

Bow gripped firmly in preparation, Hank spread both arms for balance as he waited out the vibrations. Glancing quickly towards Presto and Terri, he turned back to where the sound seemed to come from. When it stopped once more he took rapid, though careful, steps towards the next large boulder.

Eric and Uni appeared around yet another huge stone, Uni’s hand securely gripping Eric’s mane for support since he didn’t wear the barding that day. She frowned as another scrape vibrated through the mud flats.

Eric’s hooves sank to above the coronet in the mud. The unicorn concentrated as he lifted each hoof from the clinging mud, placing each on the sucking ground in turn. Fortunately, over two months Eric had gotten less precarious on his long legs.

Presto used the stillness between scrapes to narrow the distance between himself and Hank. He’d seen quite a bit in the Realm, from Know Trees to a Prison without Walls, a castle in the clouds to a fortress suspended over a lava vent, but he’d never seen rock formations dance, assuming what Dara had told them was true. Despite being in a truly magical world, Presto’s logical brain told him something must be causing the movement of such heavy objects . . . mustn’t it?

"Where’re Diana and Dara?" Uni called softly to the others.

Hank raised his free hand and pointed off to the edge of the mudflats, back where their camp was situated, but Diana’s voice interrupted in a low reply from closer in, "we’re right here, Uni. Bobby’s with us."

Dara’s blue eyes seemed huge as she called out "dance rock." Her voice sounded nervous and one look at her pale features confirmed that she felt as frightened as the rest of them. She gripped her staff tightly in both hands as she made her careful way behind Diana across the mud.

Bobby, club raised and already glowing lightly, brought up the rear, eyes finding each party member before settling on the far distance where the noise sounded once more. He frowned as he tried to balance in the vibrating mud. "Earthquake maybe?"

"I don’t think so, Bobby," Hank replied, "earthquakes didn’t feel like this back in California." He made it to the next boulder and looked around it. Hank’s hand shot out to forestall anyone following him to the other side. "Wait, guys." He didn’t clarify why as they stopped. Hank stepped carefully around the boulder.

Shock coursed through the twenty-five year old as a massive chunk of rock, ten feet high, sailed right towards him over the mudflats. He jumped back, "Whoa! Duck!" Diving back around the boulder, Hank landed in the mud and curled his arms protectively over his head as the boulders collided right behind him. The crash echoed over the entire valley and chips of shattered rock flew in all directions, reigning down on the stunned group.

The rest of the group stumbled and slid backwards, away from the still rocking boulders. Hank pushed to his hands and knees, pulled his bow out of the sucking mud, and scrambled after the others. Some minutes passed before they arrived at the questionable safety of their camp near the still curing urns and the pot of mashed herbs.

"What the hell was that?" Bobby bent over as he tried to catch his breath.

"Everyone okay?" Hank asked over top of Bobby’s question.

Sheila glanced around. "I think so, Hank."

"Dance rock?" said Dara, voice small and scared.

Presto shook his head, contradicting her out right. "Dancing my ass," he growled. "That was hurtling at a good seventy miles an hour or more!"

Dara shot him a thoughtful look, apparently her hatred of him gone since their debate two days before.

"Okay, so those rocks are really jazzing it up. What are we going to do about it, guys?" Diana looked over the group, mud splattered and heaving for breath from their arduous retreat. Hank fared the worst, covered with the sticky mess. The Acrobat added, "I mean, we can finish the tincture if those rocks don’t come to camp, but we’ll have to work on that curling sheet to gather the rosemary during full dark.

"Curling sheet?" Sheila looked at her friend, puzzled at the odd term.

Diana nodded. "Yeah, an ice rink used for the game of curling. How are we going to cross it?"

Hank shook his head. "As long as those boulders stay in their field today, let’s get this tincture ready for the rosemary." He ran a muddy hand through his equally muddy hair and sighed. "We’ll worry about dancing around moving rocks tomorrow." The Ranger headed towards the nearby stream which dug underground and seemed to feed the mudflats, keeping them slick and sloppy.

Presto sighed and squatted down, taking up his nearly shaped lid once more. "I think a more important question is _‘why didn’t those rocks do this the last two days’_?" He looked at Dara. "Do you know?"

She blinked blue eyes then shook her head slowly. "Not know." With that, Dara turned towards the stream as well.

"Whoa!" Sheila jumped after the other woman, grabbing her by the sleeve. "Dara, Hank’s going to be bathing."

Dara looked at Sheila and shrugged. "Dara bathe."

"Not at the same time, girl," Diana said, forcing a laugh. "Guys with guys. Girls with girls."

"Why?" Dara asked, frowning. "Hank attack?"

"No!" Sheila immediately flushed bright red and started to stammer, but Terri cut her off.

"That’s the rules when traveling. We bathe with our own gender or not at all." The brunette moved to cross her arms, then seemed to change her mind as she realized her hands were caked with mud from her digging duties. "If you want to bathe, Dara, you can wait for us women."

Bobby nodded as Dara’s frown increased. "Yeah. Presto, let Terri finish that lid. She rocked in arts and crafts back on Earth. Let’s get cleaned up." He rifled through the packs, his hands clean since he’d been the sentry, and pulled out clothes for Hank, Presto, and himself. "Hey, Eric, wanna come and get washed up?"

Eric glanced at the group of watching women then turned to follow Bobby, Presto next to the unicorn, though he kept his muddy hands off the smooth hide. Eric would probably get annoyed if he got muddier than he already was.

**************

November 8, 1992: Second Watch (Midnight to 2:00 AM)

The vibrating sounds of boulders skimming and the occasional crash had ended with sundown, giving relief to the exhausted group but adding to the questions. For the time being, Presto theorized that the combination of wet slippery mud and the sun’s heat must have some sort of reaction on the boulders, but he couldn’t figure out how: his geology and meteorology knowledge were limited to tenth grade. Finally, everyone went to bed, watch still standing. They hoped Presto’s sun theory held and the rocks wouldn’t dance the rest of the night.

In the growing quiet after midnight, Presto slipped quietly to the ground next to the banked fire, giving Diana a tired smile. When she smiled back, he took the heavy stick they’d been using to stir the coals. "Hey," he kept his voice soft in deference to the others sleeping nearby.

"Hey, back," she said then stood, stretching her back into a near-impossible arch only a top gymnast could appreciate. Sinking into a squat once more, the Acrobat looked at the Magician and smiled wider. "I think we’ve been too tired these past two months to really get to know one another again."

He nodded at her words and pushed his glasses up with his index finger. "That and we’ve been far too busy watching from opposite ends of camp to really get a conversation going. I’ll bet all three other watches have been the same."

Diana looked over at the group of sleepers, Dara the closest and a little apart from the others, as usual. "I think Uni and Eric have had a lot easier chance of talking on their watch since it’d be telepathically, but they’ve been together the whole time. What’s left to talk about?"

"Aside from thoughts, feelings, opinions, and how Eric needs to relearn everything?" Presto grinned at her. "All the normal friend things?"

She laughed and looked over the sleepers to the mudflats on the other side. "Well, tonight’s rare. The enemies probably won’t be going through that giant-sized marble ring." She glanced back towards the road and the hilly valley they sat at the edge of. "So only one field to guard makes it easier to talk."

Presto nodded and he watched Diana sink down to a sitting position. Emotions quickly raced over his face and flashed through his eyes before he opened with a soft, sad sounding sigh. "I miss . . ."

Understanding softened Diana’s eyes. "Your caravan life? The people?" She scuttled over to him and slid her arm around his shoulders, pulling him close to her, the years apart falling away in that moment of mutual understanding.

Presto’s golden eyes met her chocolate ones then he leaned into the embrace, burying his face in her shoulder for a heartbeat or two.

Lifting his head once more, he sighed softly "yeah," though the sound of melancholy threatened to overwhelm his voice for a moment. He cleared his throat and tamped the emotions down. "I miss everything and everyone . . . Ayesha . . . Ramoud . . ." He trailed off as he recalled the precarious condition they had left Ramoud in two months previously.

Diana cleared her own throat. "I’ve been wondering."

He looked up in curiosity, sensing a subject change.

"Well, Kelek cast that spell on Ramoud to make him continue to leak body fluids. Are . . ." Diana flushed, knowing the implications of what she asked, "are you able to cast spells like that, Presto?"

His quick intake of breath gave away his shock. After two deep breaths for control, the twenty-three year old Magician shrugged, his voice low and thoughtful. "Probably. I’ve gotten a lot more powerful over the years . . . a lot more control."

Recalling duty, he looked over their sleeping charges and towards the mudflats, but a jolt seemed to go through his body and his eyes snapped right back to the sleepers. Pushing out of Diana’s embrace, Presto jumped to his feet and crossed his arms. "Hey, Dara, can’t sleep?" His voice rang lower than normal, his tone carrying the feeling of hostility.

The guide rolled to a sitting position and shrugged, not denying the charge. "Not sleep." She sprang to her feet with an acrobat’s grace and approached the pair of old friends by the glowing embers. Offering a smile to Diana, but no apology for eavesdropping, she sank to the ground next to the woman. "Travel life?"

A long moment passed before the two _Champions_ realized the question had been addressed to Presto, despite Dara watching Diana.

"Uh, yeah," Presto answered, a bit taken aback. He’d only been openly disapproving of her for one day while she’d been hostile the entire two months. Now her attitude seemed to have shifted to one of trying to make peace; even after one day, it unnerved him.

"Travel long?" Another question said facing Diana but obviously meant for Presto.

He nodded, a soft frown forming on his face. "Yeah, all over the place." Before she could continue questioning him, he went on the offensive. "How about you? You’ve gone as far south as the Crystal Water, but what about other directions? Have you traveled much?"

"Not travel long." Dara looked to the stars. "Like home."

Diana jumped in. "What about your family? Where are they from?"

The guide shrugged and finally turned her blue gaze on the man nearby. She seemed genuinely interested in the conversation though not as interested in the Acrobat as she’d once been. "Dead." She leaned forward, never breaking eye contact with Presto. "Dead much moon."

Presto leaned forward as well but not far. Instead, he nonchalantly let the stick go and slid his hands to his knees, keeping their gazes locked. "And the guy who hurt you? Is he dead, too?"

"Presto!" Diana hissed in shock, unbelieving that her friend could be so callous. Neither acknowledged the dark-skinned woman beside them.

Dara merely shrugged and said "yes. Kill man."

"Well, that’s something," Presto nodded and relaxed back, hands still on his knees. "You should really get some sleep, Dara. Tomorrow we’ve got to harvest the rosemary in complete sun dark while dodging boulders." His voice sounded light, no indication of the charged yet brief interrogation evident from his manner.

The guide shrugged and nodded, standing gracefully without the use of her hands. "Sleep."

She turned back towards her pallet but stopped when Presto called, "try not to listen in on private conversations. People might get defensive."

Without seeming to acknowledge the chastisement, Dara strode quickly to her camp bed and curled up in the single blanket, her back to the pair of sentries.

After a long silent moment, Diana turned to Presto. "How could you be so unfeeling, Presto, asking about her attacker?"

He shrugged and answered, his tone softer than before the interruption, "not to her, Diana. She doesn’t take offense at displaying her skills. She revels in it."

Shaking her head, Diana frowned. "I don’t get it."

"I already knew what she’d say. Look at her. She’s fast, quiet, well attuned to her world. If she’d left the guy alive, I would have been surprised. Dara’s been slipping information in about herself this entire time: her preferences, her knowledge. She’s very possessive of her stuff and able to protect herself." He looked at the sky, studying the stars for a moment then looked at the guide, who’d turned over to face them, eyes closed. Softly, he said, "She’s very determined to weasel her way into our group. Now she’s making an effort to befriend me, because she realizes that I’ve got equal say in the group. She goofed when she blew me off before and now she’s backtracking." Finally, Presto looked away from Dara’s supposedly sleeping form and over at Diana. "She’s not as smart as she seems."

Diana shook her head, a small smile crossing her lips. "From anyone else, that would be arrogance."

With a return grin, Presto shrugged. He changed the subject. "Diana, you said you never got to see the quadruple eclipse. I thought you were charting star patterns the last few years."

"I was," she allowed the change. "But those were at night. No solar eclipses during the night, genius." She grinned and bumped his shoulder with her own. "We’ve seen the lunar eclipses many times, but not the solar ones."

The pair fell silent though both kept a watchful eye around the camp. Again, Diana broke the encroaching stillness. "I miss him so much," her voice sounded so soft even Presto next to her barely heard.

He turned and pulled her into his arms, slipping a hand to the back of her head and pulling her face into his shoulder. Gently, he dropped a kiss onto the top of her head as he felt the strong woman in his arms give into the overwhelming emotions and begin to cry. He didn’t give false platitudes, Presto wasn’t one for lying and they knew Dekkion was too far gone for certainty. Instead, he merely held his friend and rocked her as she let loose two months of anguish and fear, his own tears running in silent sympathy combined with overwhelming worry for Ramoud, the man who had taught him so much.

Neither friend seemed aware of the once more silently watching woman nearby.


	5. On Alert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Autumn 1992: The Realm of Dungeons & Dragons  
> .  
> Summary: The quest has taken a deadly turn, and the Champions aren’t even over the second hurdle.

November 8, 1992: Third Watch (2:00 AM to 4:00 AM)

Hank woke up as soon as Presto touched his shoulder. He turned over and blinked the sleep from his eyes, frowning at the sight of the circles under Presto’s eyes, marring his tanned skin. The Ranger sat up. "Everything okay, Buddy?"

Presto nodded. "Diana and I took advantage of the easy watch to talk. The stones never moved." Despite the weariness etched on the younger man’s face, Presto’s voice sounded lighter.

Smiling, Hank pushed to his feet. "That’s great, Presto." He looked around, spotting Diana by Sheila, waking her for watch as well. He turned back to Presto. "Get some sleep. We want to be alert when we harvest."

The auburn-haired man nodded and dropped his voice to a bare whisper. "Dara was eavesdropping on us. I’m not sure if she’s really asleep now."

Without a word, Hank nodded back and grabbed his bow. He gripped the Magician’s shoulder lightly then moved to join Sheila near the banked fire. He turned at the last moment and did a full walk around the campsite, taking his duty to protect the sleepers seriously. Halfway around, he encountered Sheila, her cloak around her shoulders but hood down, coming the other direction. The pair passed and finished the circuit then met back at the fire.

Hank sat down by the embers, stirring them a bit to increase the warmth. As Sheila sat next to him, drawing her legs up and wrapping her arms around them, the blond man offered a gentle smile. He softly said "keep your voice low, Sheila. Presto thinks Dara might still be awake."

Sheila let out a soft snort and shook her head, also grabbing a stick to stir the embers. She spoke quietly as instructed, however. "Dara’s always awake, Hank. I never see her sleep more than fifteen minutes at a time."

Surprised, he looked at the redhead. "How long has this been going on?" He tried to think back, tried to recall any little clues he may have missed concerning Dara’s nocturnal behavior.

"Since starting watch," Sheila said. "She keeps her eyes closed and her breathing even, but she’s awake. Varla would do the same thing if she couldn’t sleep so her parents wouldn’t worry. With Varla it was insomnia." Sheila turned to Hank next to her, her soft eyes worried. "She told me she always has trouble sleeping ever since Venger kidnapped her that time she was sleepwalking."

"Huh," Hank grunted. He nodded and looked at Sheila. "I always did wonder why Jaref said she went into the swamp but when we found her she was in a nightgown. Sleepwalking, huh?" He looked to the fire and poked it again. "Presto used to sleepwalk, too."

The Thief’s eyes widened and she blinked several times. Finally, she said, "I forgot you said he was your brother . . . foster brother, Hank."

He chuckled softly. "Yeah. But in our house, the word _‘foster’_ really wasn’t used. Dad said they were all his kids and he didn’t differentiate." Hank smiled and reached for his pack of supplies. Rummaging briefly, he came out with a pan and two bowls. "Tea or stew?"

Sheila smiled and slipped a couple of logs on the cooking half of the fire. "Tea, please." She turned to look around the entire camp, noting where each sleeper laid. No one had moved, and nothing seemed changed outside their small, protective ring. The twenty-four year old turned back to her companion. "Hank . . ." Her voice vibrated with urgency and worry.

He instantly knew the time had come to discuss their relationship. Hank had always been good with other people’s feelings, but he’d never felt confident in revealing his own. Despite being the center of attention in his household for so long, and once again as leader of the _Children of Power_ , Hank had never truly gotten over the perceived rejection of his birth parents in favor of daughters or the added rejection of his adopted father’s wife through failure to sign his paperwork. Now he had time to work things out with the woman who meant the most to him in the world, Hank didn’t know how to start. He was great at fixing everyone else’s problems but not his own. With a deep breath, Hank took a chance, aware his hands shook.

"We need to talk," he interrupted, concentrating on carefully scooping water into the pan then adding the correct amount of dried leaves, trying to get himself under control. Finally, he looked up at the woman beside him, noting that she watched every move he made. "Sheila?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

She nodded slowly, her own tones equally subdued. "Yes, we do, Hank."

Like Bobby had a couple of days previously, Hank suddenly went pale, light blue eyes widening. "You’re . . ."

"No!" she interrupted, a bit loudly, then flushed and modulated her voice low. "No, things are fine. I . . ." she looked at her hands, at the cooking tea, across to the boulder field, anywhere but at the man she spoke to. "I haven’t missed any . . ."

He nodded but put a hand on her forearm. "Sheila? Look at me? Please?" He sounded worried, drawing her attention. She turned teal eyes on him and he nodded again. Clearing his throat, Hank said, "the night in camp . . ."

Flushing even darker, Sheila kept her eyes on Hank’s, though she started tangling her fingers together. A million thoughts raced through her near-panicking mind and finally she blurted, "I love you, Hank. I have since we met."

Breath catching, Hank moved his hand from her arm to cover her hands. "Sheila." He swallowed. If his shy companion could be that brave, he could too. Hank said, "I love you, Sheila."

A wave of dizziness washed over the petite redhead at the words she’d so long waited to hear. Moaning softly, she threw herself against Hank, feeling his strong arms encircle her. She buried her face in his neck, but instead of crying, she began to gently kiss the warm skin there.

Hank echoed her soft groan, holding her close, his eyes slipping closed at the sensations she evoked.

After only seconds, the Ranger put the Thief away from him, at arm’s length, though his ragged breathing matched hers. "Sheila, we really need to talk." He flushed as he took in her shining eyes and smiling lips. One small hand gently touched his chest, over his scars, and she spread her fingers as he looked down to watch. Lifting his face, Hank cleared his throat. "I . . ."

The sound of movement by the sleepers drew the pair to their feet in a hurry. Hank pulled his bow up and aimed into the darkness, fingers pulling the invisible string and lighting the area in a soft electric glow as Sheila grabbed her hood in preparation of lifting it. Voice steady, emotions pushed behind a wall of duty, Hank called out in a stage whisper, "who is it? We’re armed and ready."

Eric carefully stepped from the shadows, his hoof beats muffled by his over-cautious movements. He looked at them soulfully as starlight sparkled off his ebony and gold horn and gilded his cream colored body with a gold sheen from the flecking. Softly, Eric blew through his lips, staying still as he faced down Hank’s bow.

"Whoa, Buddy, you startled us." Hank lowered his weapon, fingers leaving the energy string, glow fading. "Couldn’t sleep?"

The unicorn approached and stopped in front of them again, pawing the ground with his right front hoof. He bobbed his head and nickered softly, but the tone wasn’t his normal laughing nicker. Something sounded off. He seemed to tremble as he stood before the pair.

"Eric?" Hank stepped forward and laid a hand on the soft shoulder, feeling the trembling beneath his strong fingers. There was something else as well; Eric seemed too hot for someone who’d been lying around trying to sleep. "Eric, you’re feverish," Hank’s voice grew louder in worry.

Immediately, Dara sprang to her feet. "Dara heal," she offered, sounding eager.

The former Cavalier shook his head and let out a whinny so loud, he woke the rest of the party. He didn’t seem embarrassed by his slip into full equine mode, either, stepping back and forth in a restless fashion, hooves raising high off the ground as he sidled slightly, bumping into Hank.

Hank grabbed Eric’s free-flowing mane and called, "Whoa! I’m here, Buddy." He tried to get Eric to look at him, but the unicorn wouldn’t take his eyes off Dara - - the whites getting larger as his fear seemed to take over.

"What the hell?" Bobby sprang up, followed quickly by the other _Champions_ , as the tableau unfolded before them: Eric panicking, Hank trying to calm him, no apparent danger around them. "What’s got him started?"

"Bobby!" Sheila scolded, though she never looked away from the panicking unicorn. "He’s sick."

"I’ve got this," Diana hurried over, a stupefied looking Uni slowly following her. The Acrobat reached over and ran a hand down Eric’s flank, grabbing a fistful of mane with her other hand. "Hey, Eric, look at me." She spoke gently but with a confidence born of years of riding back home. The graceful athlete swapped places with the Ranger. She could feel the heat coming off her friend and the intensity of it worried her.

Uni merely stood by, sleepy enough not to be functioning mentally yet. She yawned, a hand covering her mouth as Eric had taught her so long ago, and said, "Airk? Whayiiss wyuern?" She didn’t seem to notice the confused glances from the others.

Diana called out, "Uni, help us calm him down. He’s feverish."

Frustration in her voice, Dara called, "Dara heal!"

"Myuooo!" Uni countered, though still speaking in her original equine dialect. "Myuuv!" With that, the still yawning former unicorn pushed past their guide to throw her arms around Eric’s neck, burying her face in his throat and murmuring indistinguishably into the feverish hide.

With Uni’s intervention, Diana managed to get Eric to face her but he still sidled and stamped, despite his friend’s soothing words and touches. "I’m having trouble. He’s gone horsey, but not enough to listen to me! I can’t calm him."

Blinking sleepy eyes, Uni lifted her head and muttered incoherently then lowered her face back to Eric’s neck.

Terri finally stepped forward and took Dara’s arm in a firm grip. "Come with me to get water, Dara." She didn’t give the guide a chance to argue, instead pulling the older woman towards a farther part of the stream, out of the valley and away from the struggling group.

Resentfully, Dara followed, tugging occasionally against Terri’s surprisingly strong grip. "Not kill. Heal."

"We didn’t say you were going to kill him, stupid." She threw Dara a glare only to stop short and widen her eyes at the look of misery on the blonde’s face.

Dara shook her head. "Not Dara. Them." She gestured back to the hidden valley, her voice mournful. "Dara heal."

The Dreamer tightened her hold but softened her voice. "They won’t kill him either, Dara. They’re going to figure out what’s making him sick." She looked around, as if trying to find the best watering spot, but drew up short when Dara snorted in disgust. Terri turned a confused look on the other woman.

"Not stupid."

"Huh?" Terri flushed as she recalled the insult she’d thrown at Dara. "Oh, uh, I’m sorry about that. Uh . . ."

Dara gestured to Terri’s hands. "No bowl."

It took Terri a moment to realize Dara wasn’t talking about the insult after all but about the fact that they’d gone to fetch water without anything to carry it in. Terri sighed.

"Terri distract Dara. Not trust." Dara managed to pull her arm free and cross her arms, glaring at the brunette Dreamer. "Dara heal. Terri stupid."

"Hey," Terri responded then shut up, knowing she’d been the one to start with the insulting names. "Look, Eric gets nervous with too many people around him . . ." Of course that excuse would go over better if others had come, too. As Terri opened her mouth to come up with hopefully a better excuse, Sheila, Bobby, and Hank came over the rise to join them.

"They’re taking care of him. We’re to wait here," Hank said, his voice low yet calm.

The guide looked from one to another _Champion_ , the silence stretching. Finally, she turned back to Terri and nodded slowly. "Wait." With that, Dara folded her arms and sank to the ground directly into a cross-legged position, one fluid, graceful motion that bespoke her true gymnastic abilities.

On the other side of the hill, in the valley where they’d camped, Diana still held Eric’s head as Uni kept her arms wrapped around him. Presto stayed back but pulled off his hat and started talking in a steady, quiet voice:

_"Night bird tune  
Song of peace  
A lullaby  
Unicorn sleep"_

His hat glowed the vibrant purple of his magical energy signature, intensifying as it gathered and expanded. Softly, with the faint sounds of owls and whippoorwills, the magical cloud enveloped the unicorn and the two women trying to control him. It swirled around the trio then began to dissipate until small puffs eddied around their feet.

A soft sigh turned into a near whimper then Eric’s head drooped in Diana’s hands. The unicorn had fallen asleep, but Diana remained awake. Unfortunately, Presto’s spell hadn’t seen Uni as an Elf, because she had drifted off, too, propped against Eric’s strong shoulder and neck.

Presto reached out and grabbed Uni, gently pulling her up into his arms and turning towards camp. He left Diana checking Eric’s mouth and throat as he laid the sleeping redhead on her pallet. Next to her bedding was an unfinished apple. A little further away there was a pile of vomit.

Wrinkling his nose, Presto picked up the fruit and examined the quickly browning flesh beyond the broken skin. Sniffing, wondering if the pair had eaten fermenting fruit, he blinked and sniffed again. The smell of almonds almost overwhelmed the scent of apple. He turned quickly and called out, "Diana, get Dara!"

"What?" Shock sounded in the Acrobat’s voice followed by indignation. "You want me to let Dara tend Eric?"

"Yes, now!" Presto sprang to his own pack and sorted through the contents then moved on towards Hank’s. "Where is it?" He ignored the sound of Diana running off to do as instructed.

Cresting the hill, Diana called, "Dara we need you! Eric needs you!"

A look of triumph crossed the guide’s face and she rose without using her hands, shooting a look of pure delight at Terri then turning to hurry after Diana.

The others looked at one another and turned to run back over the hill, ignoring any previous instructions. As the group came into the valley, they could see Presto rifling through Terri’s pack muttering to himself "it’s got to be here, damn it!"

"Presto?" Diana called and the Magician whirled around, pointing to the still sleeping equine. "Dara, what’s wrong with him!" Surprisingly, it didn’t sound like a question, as if Presto already knew and felt Dara did as well.

Worry crossed Dara’s face and she looked around at the others behind her. Going to her pack, Dara fished through for something medicinal then hurried to Eric’s side. She uncorked a bottle and moved to open Eric’s mouth, but a hand shot out and grabbed her hard enough to leave bruises.

Presto had moved so quickly even the others were shocked. "How do you know what to give him without checking him first?" Presto’s voice was a menacing growl. He had one of Eric’s saddlebags in his other hand. "Back off, Dara. I’ll take care of this." He let her go.

The intense look in his golden eyes seemed to cow the guide and she scampered back, bottle in hand. "Make vomit. Better." Dara’s voice barely whispered and the others didn’t bother to comfort her.

Dropping the pack to the ground without opening it, Presto went back to Uni’s pallet and scooped her into his arms. He swiftly carried the sleeping Elf over to the unicorn and hefted her onto Eric’s strong back, holding her there as he tried to reach for the bag once more.

Silently, Hank stepped over and grasped Uni, holding her in place as he watched his oldest friend among the _Champions_.

Squatting without a word, Presto flung open the saddlebag and pulled out the long forgotten net. He stood swiftly and unfolded the piece of rope and cloth over Uni’s back, letting it drape down over Eric as well. Carefully, Presto pulled a flap of netting up over Eric’s neck and finally over his ears. Oddly, the small net which had once barely covered a baby unicorn seemed to stretch enough to engulf the full grown equine and his unconscious burden. By now, the labored breathing of the pair could be heard as far away as the watching group.

Still with his hands under the net, Hank held Uni in place. A feeling of warm and gentle vibration coursed through his fingers then palms and upwards into his arms . . . anywhere touched by the magical net of healing. He remained still, a soft smile coming to his face at the sense of peace coursing through him.

No one moved. No one made a sound. As Presto stood next to the trio, hands raised in preparation for who knew what, the rest of the travelers watched in fascinated dread. The Magician must have detected something serious to allow the secret of the healing net out; they still didn’t know if they could trust Dara. Apparently, Presto didn’t since he’d all but accused her of causing the illness to begin with.

Long minutes passed, reminiscent of that day long ago when they’d first seen what the net could do. That day, Uni had also been the victim. Like before, the net seemed to take forever before it stopped glowing then slid to the ground as if exhausted.

Presto ignored the bit of rope and moved to open Eric’s mouth, startling everyone when he leaned in to sniff the unicorn. He patted Eric’s shoulder as he moved to Hank’s side, stretching up to sniff at Uni’s mouth and nose as well. Finally, he sank back onto his heels and sighed, running a hand over his head, under the pointed hat he’s absently put on during the emergency.

"Are they going to be okay, Presto?" Hank asked solemnly.

The Magician jumped, having forgotten Hank in his concentration. With a sheepish smile, the younger man nodded. "Yeah. The net saved them." He turned to pin a glare on Dara then stooped and retrieved the net, carefully folding it as Ayesha had done so long ago. "They just need to rest. I’d say excuse them from rosemary collecting and from watch."

Hank nodded. "Right." He turned to the others but remained where he was, holding the pale Elf up onto the back of the cream and gold unicorn. "Get some sleep, gang. I’ll take fourth watch."

"So will I," Terri stepped forward. "I’m well enough to start standing my share again." She paused then reached down a hand to the still sitting Dara. "Come on, Dara, you too." Terri kept her voice gentle, non-accusatory, as she waited for Dara’s hand.

The guide looked up and around, wide blue eyes brimming with tears. She let Terri help her up but didn’t say anything as she made her way back to her pallet, head hung low and shoulders hunched defensively. Without word, she slipped the bottle back into her pack and lay on her blanket, curling in a protective ball, back to the rest.

Sheila sighed, sympathy in her eyes. Dara so adored Eric and she’d messed up trying to heal him. It was easy to forget to check things in an emergency. Softly, she said, "Presto . . ."

He shook his head, gold eyes meeting teal, and slipped the net into the saddle bag, closing it slowly. He gestured the group over and when they approached he lowered his voice. With a serious look on his face, he whispered only two words. "Bitter almonds."

Sheila shook her head as the group stared blankly at Presto. "I don’t get it. Where’d they get almonds?"

Presto shook his head. "Not almonds. Cyanide."

"What!" The rest of the group hushed Bobby and he flushed, covering his mouth with his hand.

Hank frowned and shook his head. "That’s a pretty serious assumption, Presto. What’s that got to do with bitter almonds?"

Presto carefully pushed his glasses up his nose, his hand shaking. "Cyanide smells like bitter almonds."

"I didn’t smell anything," Diana said, frowning and looking towards the unconscious pair, Hank still supporting Uni.

The Magician shrugged. "Only half of the people in the world can smell it, Diana. I did a science paper on it as a freshman." He looked over at Dara’s still form. "Look, I don’t say she did this, or that she tried to kill them." He turned back to his friends. "I don’t think she had the chance if she wanted to. Eric and Uni won’t take food from her."

Nodding in agreement, Terri whispered, "they collect their own food and Uni keeps it in her pack."

"But," Diana added slowly, "anyone could approach the pack if no one was looking. Say on a watch where both sentries are separated by the camp?"

Bobby paled. "I thought we agreed Dara likes Eric. Why would she poison them if she likes them?" His logic seemed rather unbeatable.

Until Presto pointed out, "to heal them and be the hero. To get rid of them because she gave up trying to befriend them and they don’t trust her. Or, Bobby, like I said, maybe it wasn’t Dara at all. It’s possible Uni collected something poisonous without knowing."

"Something with cyanide in it?" Bobby snorted in disbelief.

Quickly, Presto went to Uni’s pack and carried it back, holding the pack upside down to dump it on the ground. He squatted and started going through the grains, tubers, and berries before stopping and pulling out some bright red berries, holding them up. "Belladonna." He looked at the others. "Nightshade. It’s deadly."

With a soft frown, Bobby countered, "Eric had awards in botany and always won at flower shows with his mom. He’d know plants, right?" It was the one subject Eric had flourished in.

Slipping his hand through the rest of the collected food, Presto shook his head. "Not if he didn’t see Uni collect them or use them. Uni was a baby when she got separated from her herd. She was a baby when she went through the _Void_ and got stuck with Eric for six years. I have a feeling Eric was the one who did the cooking for them, and so he never had a reason to tell Uni which berries not to touch. If my memory of Eric serves, he would have merely told her to count on him to get the right stuff, but not which was the right stuff."

"Damn his arrogance," Bobby growled, turning towards the unwitting unicorn. He balled his fists and glared at Eric but his voice turned to worry. "I thought the net healed them. Why are they still out?"

Diana sighed. "Presto did that. He used his hat to spell Eric asleep and Uni got caught in the backlash. It was the only way we could control Eric."

"Well," Presto said, "I don’t blame his panic. Cyanide poisoning is extremely painful and he’d already been vomiting."

Sheila hugged herself, letting her eyes rove around the campsite, beyond the group. "Well, Dara knows about the net now. If she’s as smart as I think, she’ll remember Hank’s bow and Bobby’s club glowing. She’s bound to have figured out we’re carrying magic beyond the net."

Finally, Hank slipped his arms under Uni and lifted her down from Eric’s back. "Well, that makes the net, which Eric carries, and Bobby and my weapons, which we always guard. She won’t know about other magic, and probably won’t assume we have any . . . except if she remembers Terri’s locket. She’s seen Terri go into Dream-mode many times and Terri’s locket glows when that happens."

"It does?" Terri looked surprised.

"Yeah," said Bobby. "Your locket and your eyes glow gold. Dara has seen it, too. I don’t think she’s out to rob us, Hank, or she could have done that already."

Holding Uni securely, Hank nodded. "I wish we knew what she _did_ want. She said she likes to stay home, but she’s willing to come all this way on the hopes of possibly being paid in the end." He studied the form of their guide on her pallet. "Okay, well the knowledge of some of our magic helps, actually. During the rosemary collecting, I can light things up with my bow so you guys can gather. Everyone stay close together, and we’ll keep Dara at camp with Presto. Anything we collect, run by Presto or Eric, if he's up to it. I don’t want any more things like that belladonna getting past us. And we’ll make sure someone helps Uni collect their food and run it by our two experts before anyone eats."

The others nodded in silent agreement before Hank turned and moved to Uni’s blankets. Before he could lay her down, Diana grabbed the cloth and moved it over to Bobby’s other side, away from Dara . . . and the pile of sick. Once things were set back up, Hank eased his surprisingly light burden onto her bed then stepped back. Turning, he watched as Presto moved his pallet to Terri’s other side and Diana moved hers next to Presto’s once more. Slowly, the group slipped into their bedding as Sheila and Hank began their watch once more.

Silently, the _Champions of Power_ seemed to be closing ranks.

**************

November 8, 1992: Fourth Watch (4:00 AM to 6:00 AM)

The time passed too quickly before Hank gently shook Terri awake for her dawn watch. She stretched and yawned but rolled to her feet and followed Hank towards the campfire. Behind them, Sheila slid into Terri’s already warm bedroll to catch a last couple hours of sleep. Terri did not begrudge the other woman the blankets; Sheila had been on watch when Eric and Uni had gotten so sick.

Hand on the borrowed dagger, Terri made a circuit in the opposite direction from Hank around the small valley. No unusual sounds disturbed the night, only the regular noises of insects and small night animals. With a thankful smile, Terri joined Hank as he moved to check on the exhausted former and present unicorns.

Hank knelt and pushed Uni’s long red hair away from her pale face. Touching her forehead, he sighed, relieved that her fever had disappeared entirely . . . and stayed away due to the healing of the net. Next he moved to Eric’s side and placed a hand on the former Cavalier’s gold-flecked neck; he too had fully recovered from the belladonna poisoning.

After checking the equine’s mouth and ears the Ranger stood, satisfied. He turned and nodded to the Dreamer beside him. "They’re doing better. We’ll check them again in about a quarter hour." He gestured towards the campfire then led Terri to the fireside. "Want some breakfast? I checked it over and only used stuff I recognized."

She considered a long moment then nodded. "Please? I’m pretty hungry."

With a smile, Hank began gathering some nuts, wild vegetables, berries, and roots together. He held out the bowl of wilderness offerings in one hand and some dried rabbit meat in the other. "It’s edible, Terri," he said, referring to the meat Dara had prepared a couple of days before.

Her eyes met his. After a moment, she dropped her eyes to look at the meat. Slowly, Terri reached out for it and brought it to her mouth, taking a taste. She hadn’t had meat in just over two weeks, and it surprised her how much she had missed it. Swallowing, she looked up at Hank who smiled. "Thanks, Hank." Terri sat next to the fire and ate as Hank got comfortable next to her. She shivered "it’s cold."

Hank nodded and slid an arm around Terri. "Yeah. Dawn watch tends to be coldest. It’ll get even colder as winter sets in."

She sighed and snuggled into his warmth, looking over at the sleepers, studying each one in turn. As her eyes came to rest on Bobby she asked, voice barely above a whisper, "what do you think Heart’s Unity will be like, Hank?"

He hadn’t expected the question but the older man pondered the idea, his face set in serious lines. Slowly, he said "I think she’ll be wise and capable . . . maybe brusque from living alone in the woods."

Terri giggled. "No, I mean what will she look like? Will she be an old woman or young like us, do you think?"

"Oh," Hank exchanged smiles with the younger woman. "Well, probably older if she’s a great healer. Medicine takes time to learn. And I doubt she’s human."

At her surprised look, he explained, "the people we need help from rarely are human, Terri. Since Raevonn recommended her, I think Heart’s Unity will be another elf."

"An elf . . ." Terri’s eyes fell on the sleeping form of Uni curled next to Eric. "An old elf. Will she look as young as Raevonn?" The Dreamer didn’t expect a response, so she continued. "Or will she be bent over and gnarled from her long years of helping people?" She again didn’t give Hank time to respond. Instead, she studied Eric as he slept next to Uni, still on his feet. "Hank?" Her voice waivered and she cleared her throat then tried again. "Hank . . . aren’t you ever afraid?"

"Yeah," he answered softly, eyes falling on the sleeping form of Sheila. "I’m afraid one of us will get killed." His soft voice faded out as Terri’s eyes and locket began to glow bright metallic gold:

_The sky lit up, showering a golden light over the mudflats. Boulders, some twenty, even thirty, feet high cast dancing shadows across the sticky landscape. The lithe blonde dressed in silver-shot grey silently made her way to the side of the large leaning boulder, stooping over to check the tufts of grass and other plant life near the obvious dig marks left behind. A humming scrape vibrated through the air and ground, throwing the woman off balance. She straightened, confusion on her pretty face. The eerie noise ripped into an explosive crash as one large, quick, and heavy boulder crashed into another, sending shards of rock everywhere. The blonde guide looked up, blue eyes widening, as the twenty-foot tall stone rocked then, in seeming slow motion, toppled over landing on the young woman. A scream ripped through the air . . ._

And Hank buried Terri’s face in his shoulder, clutching the struggling, screaming teen.

He held her tightly, making sure she could breathe but trying to keep her screams muffled against him. Fortunately the tell-a-tale glow had alerted him to her vision-trance, and her growing agitation had denoted a bad prophecy. Unfortunately, he hadn’t been quick enough to block the first piercing shriek she let loose . . . if the others hadn’t been so tired, they surely would have woken up.

As Sheila rolled to her feet from Terri’s pallet, Hank sighed. He’d hoped they’d all sleep through the incident. He nodded in acknowledgement to the Thief, but continued to struggle with Terri, trying to keep her face buried without hurting or suffocating her.

Sinking onto the ground on Terri’s other side, Sheila started petting the teen’s hair and back. "What happened, Hank?" Worried teal eyes met equally concerned powder blue ones.

Hank softly said "a bad vision."

Terri suddenly fell still in Hank’s arms and the Ranger immediately pulled her away from his shoulder to make sure she hadn’t fallen unconscious . . . or worse - - been smothered. She blinked open her cadet blue eyes and let out a soft sob, pushing back into Hank’s warmth and comfort. She shuddered but seemed to be relaxing slowly under Sheila’s soft caresses and gentle murmurs.

At last, Terri lifted her face and whispered “I saw her die . . .”

“What?” Sheila breathed in a gasp, “who, Terri? Who died?”

“Dara,” the brunet moaned. “She’s going to be crushed.” The Dreamer began to cry again, burying her face in the Ranger’s shoulder once more.

Hank lifted a hand to stroke down Terri’s back, his eyes meeting Sheila’s once more. Softly, firmly, he instructed the weeping Terri, “you have to talk about it, Terri. It’s the only thing that brings relief.”

Shuddering in remembered horror, Terri shook her head, though her voice rasped out, “I know. I don’t want to.”

“I can wake Bobby,” Sheila offered, just as softly.

“We were collecting the rosemary,” Terri murmured, her voice muffled and tear-blurred. Lifting her face, her eyes tear-drenched, she added, “Dara was under that hanging rock I dug at today. And the boulders started to slide around again. One crashed into the hanging boulder and it fell on her.”

Nodding as Terri fell silent, Hank let out a soft sigh. Determination laced his voice as he decided, “no one goes near that boulder. It’s that simple, Terri. We can save Dara.”

The younger woman blinked and drew a breath in, holding it a moment. Releasing on a blow of air, Terri asked, hopefully, “can we _do_ that, Hank? Can we stop a prophecy?”

“Sure,” Hank smiled firmly. “Venger said they weren’t certain. Remember? You told us about Eric meeting a unicorn. Venger said it was _one_ future. Well, if there’s one, there are others. There’s gotta be a future where we save Dara and everyone else by no one going near that hanging boulder. Right?” He smiled wider at the relief on Terri’s pale face.

“Right. We can save her.” Terri sounded hopeful though some doubt lingered in her denim blue eyes. “I can see the future, why can’t I help it?”

Somehow, Sheila didn’t feel as optimistic as Hank or Terri tried to sound. Things never worked _that_ easily for them.

**************

November 8, 1992: (9:00 AM)

The light of day began to fade in the eclipse. It would take about an hour for full dark and another hour or more before full light returned, so the group had to work fast. With a nod, letting his gaze rove over the entire group, Hank said, “let’s start getting that rosemary. No one go near that hanging boulder. There wasn’t any rosemary over there, so we can skip it. Terri, stand watch.” He handed his bow to the surprised teenager, taking her digging tools in return.

Dara frowned in Terri’s direction but didn’t protest the sudden change in diggers or the new restriction on locations. She merely turned and headed onto the mud flats, still frowning.

Behind the guide’s back, Terri lifted the bow, pointing up to the sky in case she lost strength. She pulled on the invisible energy string and the golden glow lit around her for several hundred yards. “I don’t know how long I can hold this, so go,” she called, though at the moment the magic took no toll on her strength. Eric and Uni remained asleep in the camp behind the brunette.

As quickly as possible in the golden glow of Hank’s bow, the _Champions_ spread out, heading for patches of rosemary, intent on the harvest. Further from the Dreamer and the lit bow at the edge of camp, a second light shimmered into existence: Bobby’s club. He moved close to Sheila, keeping her within view in the quickly dimming daylight. Hank moved further afield, keeping Dara in sight, mindful of Terri’s warning. Further out on the other side, Diana carefully picked her solitary way, her movements slow due to the lack of light she worked under. Presto broke off in a fourth direction, hoping to cover as much ground as possible in a speedy manner.

As she got further away from Terri and Bobby, Diana knew she’d need a light of her own. She should have arranged for torches, but hadn’t thought of it in all the excitement of Eric and Uni’s poisoning. With a sigh, she knew she’d have to risk being seen by Dara. The Acrobat pulled out her javelin, keeping it shrunk down, and let it light with greenish energy. She tucked in back in her belt, the dim light enough to help her identify the plants she needed at least.

Keeping Dara firmly in sight, Hank called out as the woman tried to go further afield. “Dara, can you help me find the rosemary? Please? I’m staying near the camp in case they need us.” It would enable him to remain near the light of the bow, as well.

Giving Hank a frustrated look, the woman moved back towards the Ranger and placed her hands on her hips, glaring him in the eye. “Stop Dara help.”

He sighed. “Dara,” Hank started, determined to be at least a little honest, “we weren’t sure what happened to Eric and Uni. They were poisoned.”

Studying Hank, Dara didn’t get that wounded look he expected. Instead she sneered. “Poison fool. Not Dara fool. Dara staff. Dara knife. Not Dara poison.”

Returning her gaze steadily, Hank slowly nodded. “Yes, I believe you, Dara. You are too skilled to be using poison on your enemies.”

She stopped sneering and went back to frowning, her eyes slowly becoming troubled. Softly, she asked, “Dara trust?”

Hank offered a nod. “You have given us no reason _not_ to trust you, Dara. So, yes, unless you give us reason, I trust you. But the others are not as trusting as I am. Presto, Uni . . .”

Dara interrupted. “Presto Dara hate. Presto not trust. Uni pretty. Uni gentle.” Her voice sounded grieved that the former unicorn didn’t like her. “Uni not Dara trust. Uni Eric much love. Much big.”

Blinking at Dara’s perception, Hank nodded slowly. “Yes, Uni loves Eric very much.”

“Uni elf not.” Dara said, tone determined. “Uni else was.”

“What else do you think Uni was if not an elf, Dara?” Hank asked softly. He was very aware that neither of them helped with the rosemary harvesting, but this kept Dara from the hanging boulder and the death Terri had foreseen, so Hank continued the conversation.

Dara suddenly looked around, her eyes shifting over the distant lights: three lights now, signaling that Presto had lit something to aid his search, too. She looked back to camp where Terri stood with the bow lit, the unicorn and elf behind her. Leaning close, as if telling Hank a dreaded secret, voice filled with dawning horror, Dara said, “Uni shift. Shape.”

“Shift shape?” Hank blinked, surprised at the fear in Dara’s tone and eyes. “You think Uni’s a shapeshifter?”

Nodding vigorously, Dara whispered, “Uni Eric curse.”

Stunned, Hank shook his head. “No, Dara. Uni didn’t curse Eric. Kalek did. We all saw it happen. He was protecting Uni when the wizard, Kalek, tried to curse _her_. He took the curse instead.”

Blinking in surprise to have an apparently pet theory dashed, Dara shook her head. Wonder filled her voice as she asked, “Eric elf?”

Softly smiling, Hank said, “Eric wasn’t a unicorn before Kalek’s curse, Dara. And he saved Uni’s life by becoming one.”

“Not Eric unicorn. Not unicorn,” Dara repeated, frowning and looking crestfallen. She had really been in love with the idea that Eric was a true unicorn, though Hank still wasn’t sure why.

“Do you want to see a unicorn so much, Dara?” Hank asked softly.

“Dara unicorn see.” She nodded emphatically. “Unicorn good. Unicorn value.”

Hank continued to smile but distrust and worry instantly slammed over his heart at Dara’s words. Softly, trying to sound as if he still trusted her, Hank asked, “what makes a unicorn so valuable?”

Surprise lit Dara’s eyes. She shook her head and pointed to her forehead. “Unicorn heal. Move place. Speak mind.” She leaned forward and murmured, nearly inaudible, “Unicorn not-dead heal!”

“What?” Hank stiffened and began to turn towards where Eric and Uni lay, still asleep. A sudden scream from the field drew his attention and he bolted over to the pair, grabbing up Eric’s shield then dashing quickly into the boulder field, willing the protective energy to light up so he could find the person who needed defending.

Dara’s eyes fastened on the shield as she, too, hurried towards the field.

Terri nervously stepped closer to the field, right at the edge, watching in the still bright golden light of the bow.

The second scream sounded less desperate as Hank found Sheila and Bobby actually on top of one of the shorter boulders. Lifting the shield higher, adding to the glow from Bobby’s energy lit club, Hank called, “what happened?”

Sheila flushed and called down, “snake! A big green and black one! Longer than my leg!”

Shaking her head, Dara called back, “Sheila stay! Bobby stay! Snake poison!” She turned and began searching the ground, pulling her dagger free from her waistband as she moved.

Hank looked around hurriedly. “It must have been as scared of you guys, especially after you screamed, Sheila.” He lifted his arms to help first the Thief then the Barbarian off their perch. Hank never questioned why Bobby, too, had been up on the boulder, worried the volatile teen might think Hank slighted his bravery or something. In reality, at first glance of a snake that large, Hank, too, would have climbed the nearest height and looked again after.

Once the siblings were safely back on the ground, looking around for their nemesis, Hank glanced around and frowned. “Where’d Dara go?”

Terri finally let go the first arrow but quickly drew a second.

The sky lit up, showering a golden light over the mudflats more. Boulders, some twenty . . . even thirty feet high cast dancing shadows across the sticky landscape. The lithe blonde dressed in silver-shot grey silently made her way to the side of the large leaning boulder, stooping over to check the tufts of grass and other plant life near the obvious dig marks left behind. A humming scrape vibrated through the air and ground, throwing the woman off balance. She straightened, confusion on her pretty face. The eerie noise ripped into an explosive crash as one large, quick, and heavy boulder crashed into another, sending shards of rock everywhere. The blonde guide looked up, blue eyes widening, as the twenty-foot tall stone rocked then, in seeming slow motion, toppled over the young woman. A scream ripped through the air . . .

And Terri let loose the second arrow, right into the falling boulder.

It shattered into smaller chunks, showering down over the stunned guide. Rocks, dust, and torn up debris hurled in all directions, covering Dara in a layer of earth and stone.

“Dara!” Terri screamed and the other _Champions_ raced back towards the camp and Terri’s terrified wails.

Presto reached the scene first, skidding to the ground and streaking his clothes with mud, the small bag of rosemary he’d gathered tossed aside in favor of freeing his hands to aid in rescue. He began digging at the debris, clawing it away from their guide’s huddled body.

Terri dropped Hank’s bow, using the glow from Presto’s hat to guide her as she, too, raced to unbury Dara. The pair worked quickly, nails breaking, skin rasping and splitting, digging relentlessly.

As Bobby and Sheila skidded in the mud, followed shortly by Diana and Hank, Eric and Uni stumbled over in a sleep fog.

Finally, Presto revealed a hand, then Terri, a foot, beneath the rubble of the once hanging boulder. The pair welcomed Hank’s added efforts, and the three _Champions_ uncovered the rest of the fallen woman. Presto checked Dara’s neck for a pulse then frowned and slipped his hand over her mouth and nose to feel for breath.

Relief filled the Wizard's eyes and he looked up. “She’s breathing.”

Terri fell back on her butt, tears streaking the mud on her face, her sobs wracking her thin body. “Oh, thank God! We saved her! We stopped my dream!”


	6. Steps to the Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Autumn 1992: The Realm of Dungeons & Dragons  
> .  
> Summary: Getting past the _Valley of the Dancing Boulders_ isn’t child’s play.

November 8, 1992: (09:20 AM)

Behind the group, another sliding boulder smashed into a standing one, the earth reverberating in the wake.

Sheila, thrown to the ground, looked up, fear across her features. “I guess it’s not light that makes them move?” Her voice shook as another boulder _danced_ behind them.

Hank reached over to scoop Dara into his arms, ignoring Presto’s sudden protests about spinal injuries. “If we stay out here, she’ll have more than a spinal injury, Presto. Let’s get to camp. Sheila, grab our bags.” He lifted the weight of the woman, Eric’s still glowing shield on his right arm, and turned towards the worried pair still in the firelit camp. Hank ran as quickly as his burden allowed.

Nodding, the Thief scooped up their rosemary collection bags and followed the Ranger, the others hurrying to follow as well.

Very carefully Hank laid Dara onto her bedroll and stepped out of Presto’s way, letting him check over their fallen guide. The blond man looked over the solemn faces of his group and sighed. “How much rosemary did we manage to get?”

Pooling their lots together, Sheila said, “a bag full.” She looked up from the small bag of herbs. “Is it enough? We can’t go back out there while the boulders are moving, Hank.”

“The edges.”

Everyone, even Presto, looked to Diana.

She smiled and pointed out, gesturing with one fine-boned hand, “the boulders move too often for the stuff to grow properly _in_ the field. Everything we’ve collected was at the edges. If we’re careful, we can still get the rosemary.” She pulled the javelin from her belt and said, “C’mon. Let Presto tend Dara. We need to finish what we started here.”

Nodding, Sheila stood. “I can take the shield, Hank. Come on, Bobby. And keep an eye out for snakes.” Hank gave over the shield readily enough, and Sheila raised the shield in front of her. It began to glow softly. As had been apparent during the battle at the _Wall of Souls_ , the _Champions_ could swap their weapons to a lesser effect.

Hank turned to Terri and took the bow from her shaking fingers. “Presto’s lit his hat, Terri. Stay by him and help Dara.” The Ranger turned to join the other three in their dangerous quest, four energy glows lighting two sides of the vast field as they slowly moved out in pairs: Hank with Diana and the O’Neil siblings together. No one bothered to hide their magic from Dara.

Eric rose to his feet, unsteady and slow, drawing Terri’s attention as Presto painstakingly worked on Dara’s numerous bloody injuries. The unicorn picked his way over to the trio and touched his soft nose to Terri’s cheek, blowing out warm breath. He let out a very soft wicker.

The teenaged woman leaned into her friend’s strength and turned her face to his neck, sobbing in relief and fear. “I saved her,” she murmured, over and over.

A soft hand on her shoulder drew the Dreamer’s attention to Uni, who had approached without sound. The former unicorn gave a wan smile. “You saved Diana when we first met you, Terri. I have faith in you.” The former unicorn turned to Presto and Dara, the folded magical net in her pale hands. She knelt beside the woman’s limp body and spread the net over her.

Long minutes creeped by as the magical net knit bone and flesh, slowly healing the heavily injured woman. As the net’s energy glow faded, those in camp became aware that daylight had begun once more. The eclipse had ended.

Hank's voice called out from the field, “enough! It’s over. I hope we got enough.” He turned back towards camp, leading the strung-out, exhausted foursome back over the lighting edges of the boulder field, he and Diana keeping well away from the massive shifting rocks on their side while Sheila and Bobby did the same on theirs. New grooves raked the center of the mud flats, denoting the ever present danger of the shifting boulders.

As the four traipsed wearily back into camp, Uni slowly folded the net to return to the saddlebag.

Presto sat back on his feet and watched as Dara’s baby blue eyes fluttered open, a look of wonder and fear on the guide’s face. She blinked slowly and sat up, Presto gripping her arm to aid her with his strength. “Dara hurt?” she asked, wonder in her voice beginning to chase away the remembered fear of the boulder falling over her.

“Not any more,” Presto offered, his tone reassuring and soft. “Terri stopped the boulder and Uni healed you. Rest. Recover your strength, Dara. The eclipse is over.” He watched as the words sank in and Dara turned wondering eyes first towards Terri then towards Uni.

“Terri Uni save?” Dara sounded surprised and uncertain. Neither woman had shown much partiality to their guide and it apparently hadn’t gone unnoticed.

“Yeah, cause we’re a team, Dara. Can you help us mix the tincture so we can get it curing?” Presto used the back of his wrist to push his glasses up his nose. “I sure hope we got enough.” Blood and mud mixed on his skin, a ghastly sight in any light.

“Dara help,” the guide nodded, looking determined. She rose to her feet, once more not using her hands, proving that she had recovered from her ordeal quickly thanks to the net. “Dara help,” she firmly stated, looking down at Presto but not offering him her hand or any assistance.

Presto hadn’t expected any help from the blonde woman. He stood and sighed, knowing he needed yet another bath. Wanting to get the tincture curing as soon as possible, the Wizard settled for washing the worst of the gunk from his hands before turning back to Dara and giving her a grim smile. “Okay, how can I help?”

Studying Presto for a long moment, Dara finally said, “cook.” She looked at the bags of rosemary offered to her by the others, delight in her eyes.

As the others worked on the tincture, Uni leaned into Eric’s soft, strong shoulder. The pair slowly walked from the main campsite towards the stream. Eyes down, still recovering from the poisoning of the night before, the pair moved step by plodding step. It was, perhaps, the only reason either of them noticed the bones in the sparse vegetation.

Rearing back in surprise, Eric let out a soft whinny as Uni straightened, maroon eyes widening. She placed a calming hand on her companion’s nose and whispered, “shhh . . . Airk.” Their eyes locked and Uni nodded. “Let me see.”

The redheaded elf dropped to her knees and pushed away caked mud and vegetation. As she worked, she revealed more bones, rotted leather, and a piece of pitted, curved wood. No metal buckles or fastenings remained, thorough normally those would have been the last to deteriorate in the hot suns. Uni looked up. “He was robbed. Someone took his belt and knife, if he had one.” She continued looking through the remains, not even certain this had been a male in life. “I think he was murdered,” she finally determined.

Eric softly bumped the side of Uni’s head with his nose, sweeping his right forehoof in the dried mud.

She seemed to understand because Uni moved slightly to reveal that the skeleton’s head had a crack and dent in it. “Weapon,” she confirmed in her soft voice. “Someone killed him and robbed him of his metal and other things. No water skin. It could have rotted.” She looked around at the site. “I think he was left in just this jerkin. No sign of boots.”

The dark-maned unicorn nickered softly, his eyes and tone worried. Drawing Uni’s gaze upward with his response, Eric nickered again.

Sighing, Uni said, “maybe a year, Eric. I do not think the robber would have stayed around. This is not a good place to wait to rob people.”

“You understand him without the alicorn?” Terri’s soft voice came from just behind the pair, startling both and causing them to jump, Eric letting out a louder near-neigh of shock.

Flushing, the eighteen year old brunette held up her hands. “I’m sorry. Didn’t mean to startle you. I was told to get cleaned up. Sheila, Diana, and Dara will be along in a few minutes then the guys will get their turn while we make lunch.” Terri squatted down by the bones and sighed. “I wonder who this is . . .”

Instead of discussing the gruesome find, Uni answered Terri’s former question. “Sometimes Airk and I think the same things. I do not _hear_ him, but I know what he means.”

With a nod, Terri stood and said, “yeah, I get it. Sometimes I can tell what Bobby’s thinking, too. Come on, Uni, let’s get bathed. Tomorrow we’ll be moving on.” She offered her friend a hand up, smiling at the elf and the unicorn. A sudden thought came to the young human woman: if Eric had been a natural unicorn, none of the women would have worried about bathing with him. After all, when Uni had been a unicorn, the boys had let her play in the water as they bathed. Now, knowing that unicorns, and many other creatures, weren’t just _dumb_ animals, Terri felt she’d think twice before bathing around a non-humanoid of the opposite gender.

Shaking her head, Terri offered her friends another smile and turned to head towards the water nearby. Instead, as her eyes and locket lit up bright gold, the woman fell backward. Eric’s quick step in the way saved Terri from a bad fall, but did nothing to prevent her slipping down his side and to the ground.

_A sound of music, soft and indistinct, filled the air as thick leaves draped over the many branches, dipping into the undergrowth to form a nearly impenetrable wall of greens. A scream, filled with pain, wrent the air and the sound of many fear and worry filled voices blocked out the gentler music. “She’s bleeding!” a male baritone called, voice overrun by a female alto, “what happened?” Another baritone called, “how’d she get hurt?” A loud whinny broke through the voices and a firm, this time distinguishable, voice broke through the cacophony. Uni called, “Airk says he will carry her!” The group rushed to try to shift their fallen comrade onto the unicorn’s back._

“She’s convulsing!” Presto’s voice washed over Terri as she regained consciousness. “Step back! I need room!” The Wizard unfastened Terri’s belt and pulled it off in one swift yank, her trousers falling loosely open around her waist and hips. He pulled her shirt over her head and unfastened the chest binding underneath, allowing her room to breathe and move. The ginger-haired man turned the brunette teen onto her side and lightly kept his hands on her shoulder and hip, preventing her from turning back over. He kept his eyes firmly on her mouth.

Terri blinked, her body shaking; her limbs felt like dead weights and she couldn’t seem to breathe; something blocked her throat. Two fingers forced their way into her mouth and something pulled from her airway. She drew in a gasp of air, her lungs filling and her head swimming in dizzy nausea. Terri let her eyes slam shut and blackness enveloped her.

Presto looked up, his wet fingers hovering close to Terri’s mouth, hoping she didn’t swallow her own tongue again. “What happened? Did she hit her head?”

“No, she had a dream,” Uni answered, terror on her face, reflected by those of the group. Even Dara looked shaken, standing furthest away from the Dreamer next to Diana. Uni looked over the others then back at Presto. “She fell against Airk and slid to the ground. Then she started shaking.”

“This has taken a very bad turn,” Hank grimly stated. He squatted close to Presto and Terri but still out of the way. “She’s had screaming dreams before but nothing that sent her into convulsions.”

Sheila, hugging herself, teal eyes wide in horror, whispered, “was it because she changed the last one? She dreamed Dara would be crushed and saved her instead.”

Dara perked up, eyes widening as much as Sheila’s. “Terri dream Dara?”

With a shake of her head, Uni said, “no, she saved Diana before with a dream. Remember? When we first met her. She never had convulsions after that.”

“Something she ate?” Bobby asked. He seemed to want to get closer, but Hank blocked the younger man from approaching his girlfriend. “Hank, let me go to her!”

“No, Bobby,” Hank ordered, firmly. He shook his head, meeting Presto’s eyes. “I had a set of twin brothers who were epileptics. They need space and time to rest. Convulsions mix up the brain signals and can cause memory problems and loss of body functions, among other things. Let Presto handle Terri until she’s fully awake. Unless,” Hank held out a hand to his once foster brother, "you aren’t familiar with convulsions? I am.”

“I am, too,” Presto offered an appreciative nod to Hank. “Ayesha’s cousin, Jasbelle, has them. She hit her head as a child and has had convulsions ever since.”

“Presto, I’m coming closer. I’ll keep her from choking if you check for other injuries,” Hank said. He moved up in front of Terri, quickly slipping into Presto’s hastily abandoned place. Hearing Bobby’s soft growl of frustration, followed by Dara’s frightened yelp, Hank looked up and sighed. “Okay, Bobby, come here. Sit behind me, don’t crowd her, and I’ll show you how to help, okay?”

Bobby eagerly did as ordered, staying behind Hank, not crowding him or Terri. He paid close attention to Hank’s movements and instructions. Everyone listened, actually; no one knew if this would happen again and who would be close enough to help. Presto ran his hands over Terri’s head then spine, checking her carefully for any injuries.

As the Wizard sat back on his heels, Dara broke the near-silence. “Baby shake?”

“What?” Diana turned to the woman by her side.

“Baby shake?” Dara looked at Diana. “Terri sick baby?”

Bobby moaned at the idea that his girlfriend could be hurt because of her unexpected pregnancy.

“No, I don’t think so,” Presto said. He looked up and used the back of his wrist to push his glasses back in place, still having not got that thorough bath he needed. “It’s in all probably related to her power, actually. In history, there’ve been many people with visions that had other ailments, including epilepsy. We’ll have to keep a close eye on her. We never leave her alone.”

Sheila shook her head and sank to the ground still hugging herself. “But Terri never showed any signs before today. How could she suddenly have epilepsy?”

“That’s what we need to find out. But it’s probably _not_ epilepsy, Sheila. It just acts like it. Convulsions are one of the least understood neurological ailments in the human body.” Presto sighed. “I wish I knew more, but we came here before I could look into medicine.”

“You were fourteen, Presto. No one expected you to study medicine until you were at least fifteen,” Hank quipped softly. It worked and a weak chuckle went around the group, except Dara who didn’t seem to understand the joke. Hank held out a hand to Presto and said, “look, we need to clean up and get packed for tomorrow. We need food and a plan to get past those boulders.”

“No, we need a plan to move out tonight,” Diana corrected firmly. “The boulders don’t move at night, so we do. Look, between us women, we can watch Terri then help her clean up. We all heard your pointers, Hank. You and the guys go get clean. Take Eric with you. When you come back, we’ll clean up Terri and ourselves. Dara.”

The sudden inclusion of the guide drew the blonde’s attention with a worried frown. “Do you know anything about convulsions?” As Dara opened her mouth, Diana held up a hand. She met Dara’s eyes and willed her to remain silent until Bobby left.

Dara seemed to understand because she closed her mouth once more and shook her head, once.

Bobby reluctantly followed Hank and Presto, Eric slowly plodding behind, still exhausted.

Diana waited a few more minutes before saying, “what do you know, Dara?”

Frowning, Dara shook her head. “Shake sick kill.”

Sheila put a hand to her mouth, ignoring the mud there.

With a sigh, Diana looked over the young woman on the ground. “Yes, it can if not treated properly. Do you know anything else?”

“Plant shake?” Dara offered, her tone worried. She’d already been accused of using plants to poison Uni and Eric.

Uni stroked Terri’s hair, her hand at the ready in case she needed to guide Terri’s tongue again. “She was fine all morning and she didn’t eat anything. I don’t . . . the snake?” Uni looked around, “didn’t Sheila see a big snake earlier?”

“Oh, God!” Sheila moaned. She began checking Terri’s legs, since Presto had been most concerned with head and spine. “Oh, God,” the Thief repeated then screamed out, “I think she was bitten by a snake!”

“Maybe she fell on it when she had her vision?” Uni offered, feeling for Terri’s breath and glad it remained strong.

The guys came running back down the path, Presto in only his skivvies, soaking wet. Bobby had his trousers on still and Hank had his unfastened, holding them up as he ran. Eric moved much slower than the other three, looking a bit frustrated by his continued weakness.

Sheila revealed the small twin marks on the back of Terri’s calf.

Presto’s quick mind leapt to a possibility he prayed turned out true. “Uni, which way did Terri fall into Eric? Front or back?”

“Back,” Uni promptly answered. As she fell, Airk stepped over.”

“Then let’s hope he stepped on that snake, too,” Presto declared. “Everyone look around, but be careful. We don't need more bites.” He shook his head as he glanced around the sparse vegetation. “How’d a snake hide _here_?”

“Maybe it was under the bones?” Uni asked as she began looking for anything resembling a snake or even a rope.

“Bones?” Sheila yelped. She wasn’t as terrified of things any more, but the idea of interfering with a corpse, undead or not, still bothered the gentle young woman.

“Yes, we found a body,” Uni said. “I think I found the snake.” Uni gestured towards a thick black and green mottled snake, about two or more feet long. It had been unlucky enough to be crushed in the skull by Eric’s unwitting hoof.

“Ah, good,” Presto breathed out. “Now I can do something.” He ignored his state of undress to inspect the creature who’d apparently hurt Terri. “I hope it’s one I’m familiar with,” he muttered.

After several long, intense minutes, Presto sat back on his heels and frowned, eyes narrowing. Enough of the skull and mouth had been undamaged to reveal what he sought: fangs. Looking up from the long, needle-sharp fang in his fingers, Presto shook his head. “I don’t think the snake did this to her, guys.”

“What do you mean?” Diana frowned just as fiercely. “The snake bit her and its venom caused her to convulse.”

“No venom,” Presto responded. “The fangs aren’t hollow, so no venom.” He looked up at those around him. “Terri’s convulsion came from something else. Not the snake.”

**************

November 8, 1992 (late afternoon):

Terri opened her eyes, the pounding in her head finally gone. She laid with her head in Bobby’s lap, his calloused fingers stroking through her damp, tangled hair. Watching Bobby, his face etched in worry, his eyes closed in apparent exhaustion, Terri felt her heart constrict. The suns no longer hung low in the east; they all but faded in the west. She softly said, “what happened?”

“Terr?” Bobby’s eyes shot open and he looked down at her incredulously. His call brought the others running. “Terri! You’re awake! We were so worried!”

Presto knelt down and stopped Bobby with a wave of his hand. He checked her eyes and then her mouth, confusing Terri. She didn’t protest, though. She knew she must have been unconscious all day after that last horrible vision. When the Wizard finished checking her over, he sat back on his heels and pushed his glasses up his nose. “How’s your head?”

She blinked and said, “it hurt a lot until now. I kept waking up but it hurt so bad, I just went back to sleep.” Her denim eyes shifted to meet Bobby’s summer blue ones. “I didn’t mean to scare anyone. I had such a horrible vision and then my head seemed to explode and everything went dark.”

“That’s new? Or has that happened before with your visions?” Presto asked, “even once before?”

“No, it’s new. And I don’t like it,” Terri let out a soft whimper at the remembered pain. “The vision was horrible, but that pain was worse. I’ll take just the visions any day! I can cope with those.”

Nodding, Presto glanced at Bobby. “We’re gonna help you sit up, Terri. Tell us if you get the pain back or get dizzy or sick or anything.”

The pair of men helped the woman sit up, letting her lean on Bobby’s broad chest. She took a deep, shaky breath, then said, “no pain. No sick. Just thirsty.”

Diana’s hand flashed out with a bowl of water. “Here, Terri. Bobby, help her drink this. She’s been out all day.”

Thankful no one pressed about her vision just yet, Terri obediently drank what Bobby carefully offered. Finally, she lifted her eyes, the bowl empty in her boyfriend’s hand. “The vision,” she began, only to be cut off by Hank.

“When you’re ready, Terri. Do you realize you didn’t just black out? You went into convulsions for several seconds.” Hank watched Terri for any signs she might have been aware of a previous seizure disorder.

The shock on the young woman’s face relieved him and worried him simultaneously.

“Seizures? I . . . but I’m not epileptic!” Terri looked desperately around, her manner as agitated as her voice.

Bobby stroked her loose hair. ”Hey, Terr, calm down. We’ll figure this out. No seizures before now, right?” He looked as worried as everyone else seemed.

“No,” Terri answered firmly. “No seizures ever, unless my parents didn’t tell me about any from before I can remember. You know, baby years?”

Nodding, Presto said, “did you eat anything different today?”

Realizing the questions would help them figure out what happened to her, Terri answered promptly, “I had breakfast with Uni and Eric. The same as what they ate. I don’t think I hit my head when I blacked out.”

Hank jumped in, “did you black out before you fell into Eric or after?”

“I fell into Eric?” Terri asked, surprised.

“Her eyes started glowing before she fell,” Uni added, “but they did not stop until a few minutes later. Then she started shaking.”

Terri worried her bottom lip between her teeth, never one of her traditional habits. Finally, she asked, “do you think it’s a new part of the visions?”

Bobby sighed, his hand stilling in her long brunette hair. “Terr, you said this was a bad one. Maybe if you told us?”

Closing her denim blue eyes, Terri let out a shudder then began to talk in a frightened voice. “We were walking into a forest. Or maybe we were already in one. Suddenly, someone screamed, then everyone was shouting at once. I couldn’t tell who said what. Something about bleeding and getting hurt. Then Uni said Eric would carry whoever got hurt.” Terri opened her eyes, pain washed through the dark orbs. “And I blacked out. Then, every time I woke up, my head pounded.”

With a single nod, Hank gestured for everyone to get comfortable. “Okay, that’s at least two about a forest, isn’t it? Was the other one this bad?”

“No,” Terri slowly sat up away from Bobby’s warm strength. “That one was the really confusing one. It had Eric meeting himself as a unicorn.”

“Why don’t we go over all of the visions?” Sheila suggested. “Maybe we can figure something out? Was there any as bad as this last one?”

“Yes,” Terri confirmed, her eyes shooting to Dara. “The one before it. When I saw Dara crushed.”

“Terri dream Dara,” Dara said in a voice of awe. “Save Dara.” It seemed the more she hung around with the group, the better her Basic became. At least the order of her words made more sense to the overall meaning now.

The Dreamer swallowed and nodded slowly. She broke eye contact and said, “there was the one about the maze, where a tree tries to stalk Eric.”

“Wait a minute,” Diana straightened, shock on her face, “Terri, you’ve had three visions about Eric?”

“Well, I had more earlier, but I don’t really think they were about Eric specifically, except the vampire one. But, yeah, The two in the forest and the one in the maze. The only other one I had recently was the one with Dara.” Terri turned to look at first Diana then Eric then back to Diana.

Slowly, Sheila asked, “Terri? How many visions that haven’t yet happened have you had before? I mean, like storing them up before they happen?”

Thinking, Terri answered just as thoughtfully, “this is the most. I mean, it’s still the same as when I had yesterday’s vision. Still three.” She sat forward, an intent look to her eyes. “But, I’ve never had one so quickly after another happened before. This one was right after I helped Dara.”

“Your waking visions always get triggered by a word or phrase, don’t they?” Presto asked, studying the girl.

Understanding dawned in Terri’s eyes. “Not this time! Uni mentioned understanding Eric, but it was a long moment between her talking and me having the vision. This time, I’m not sure words triggered it at all!”

“Calm down, Terri,” Bobby advised and reached to ease her against his chest once more. “Maybe that’s why it hit you so hard?”

“These are possibilities,” Diana sighed. “But not certainties. All I can think is that we continue with our plans. Don’t leave Terri alone until we’re sure it was a one off or we all know the symptoms, including her. We need to make plans for another seizure.”

“Great,” moaned Terri, suddenly miserable. “I’m a liability again!”

“When did the snake bite you,” Hank suddenly interrupted, drawing a wince from Terri.

“Was that what I felt? Right before I had the vision, I felt pain in my leg. Wait, did I get venom . . . oh, God! The baby!” Terri bolted straight, both hands going to cover her only slightly rounded abdomen.

Presto shook his head and helped ease her back against Bobby. “No venom. It was a constrictor, not an adder. The baby is fine as far as we can tell.”

Bobby stroked his girlfriend’s hair yet again. “Yeah, presto and Hank checked you all over. And they checked the snake. You didn’t fall hard and you didn’t get envenomed. As long as the seizure didn’t hurt the baby, everyone’s okay.”

Before Terri could latch onto that fear, Hank reassured her, “the baby should be fine, Terri. I’ve had epileptic brothers. I know what to look for and how to help. We take it easy, that’s all. We’ve never moved at too hard a pace, so we keep that up. If you get another seizure, we make new plans.” He patted Terri’s knee. “You are _not_ a liability. You’re a valuable ally who can save lives with what you see.”

“Dara think.” Dara spoke up, drawing all attention. “Snake dream Terri shake.” She meshed her hands together, as if combining two things.

“You think that the bite and the dream shocked Terri into a seizure?” Sheila translated.

Presto looked thoughtful as Dara nodded her head. With a sigh, he said, “not impossible. I've been thinking, though. Sometimes women who are pregnant have odd symptoms they never had before the pregnancy. It’s possible the pregnancy caused the seizures after all. I just remembered seeing it in two women in the caravan. It went away with delivery.”

Grasping onto any possible solution, Terri asked “How do we treat this if it’s the pregnancy?”

“Lower your stress,” Presto sighed, knowing that would be impossible on the quest. He met Terri’s worried eyes. “We’ll all keep an eye out for you, Terri. And you keep telling us your dreams. Okay?”

Swallowing, Terri nodded and whispered, “deal.”

A firm neigh brought everyone’s surprised attention to Eric. Uni stroked his mane then walked over to their packs, hand dipping into the saddlebag to grip the alicorn. Without withdrawing her hand and revealing the magical horn, Uni said, “Airk says ride him if you get too stressed. He says he is strong, Terri.”

Terri threw her arms around Eric in gratitude and whispered into his soft neck, “you bet, Eric. Thank you!”

**************

November 8, 1992 (evening):

Making a last check on the fit of Eric’s saddle bags, using Hank’s bow for light, Uni turned to the rest of the party. She watched as Bobby did one last check on the doused fire pit, stirring the ashes to make sure no more embers glowed in the pit of muddy waste. Her eyes roved over the rest of their party, Terri leaning into Eric, her eyes wide and haunted, not yet showing any tiredness. Presto finished filling his small waist pouch with something, tying a newly made pouch beside it.

Hank, beside Uni, asked, “all set?”

“Myeah,” Uni replied absently, softly.

Hank let the arrow dissipate, unfired. He patted Uni’s hand then reached into the saddle bag. Pulling out the alicorn, Hank thrust it into Uni’s hand and whispered, “ I think Eric is lonely for conversation. Usually he doesn’t shut up. Why don’t you talk with him a bit. I’ll keep Dara up front.”

She turned up grateful eyes and leaned into her longtime companion. “Thanks.”

With a nod, Hank turned and walked towards the front of their party. “Dara, would you like to walk up front with Sheila?”

The Thief looked surprised, the suns setting rapidly but not so far that her expression was unreadable. Without questioning Hank, though, Sheila headed up to walk beside Dara, rather than in her customary spot next to Hank. “How are you feeling, Dara? We can stay an extra day if you still need rest?” she asked politely, fully aware that Dara had been crushed under tons of stone that very morning.

Dara looked at Sheila and offered a smile, apparently deciding that Sheila _wanted_ to walk with her that night. “Not sick. Dara good.”

Smiling widely at the other woman, Sheila nodded and said, “that’s great, Dara.” Racking her brains for something to talk about, Sheila decided to start with herself and maybe the other woman would open up a bit. “I have only one sibling. My brother, Bobby. No sisters. I would have liked a sister. Do you have brothers or sisters, Dara?”

“No other,” Dara said, her voice light, untroubled. “Dara alone.”

“Even before you became a hunter and guide? No family back where you came from?” Sheila asked, sympathy in her voice for the lonely upbringing Dara must have had.

With an uninterested shrug, Dara claimed, “Dara alone.” She looked at Sheila then back at Bobby and Terri a few feet behind them. “Why? Why no alone?” Dara’s position made her miss the instant fear in Sheila’s eyes.

Bringing herself back under control, wiping away her fear before Dara could see it, Sheila said, “my parents had me then Bobby. Kids don’t usually get a choice, but I don’t mind. I love Bobby. I can’t imagine life without my brother in it.” She had already lived six years without him and hoped not to have to go through that separation again.

Dara shook her head, her attention back on Sheila. “Dara alone. Like alone.”

Slowly, Sheila murmured, “some people do like being on their own, I guess.”

“Light bow big magic,” Dara said suddenly, startling Sheila, Bobby, and Terri.

“Uh,” Sheila snapped her eyes to Dara’s curious face and nodded, swallowing. “Yes, it is. It’s Hank’s weapon, even if he uses it to help light things up sometimes.”

With a big smile and an enthusiastic node, Dara said, “Presto hat. Bobby stick. Diana stick.” Her voice rose higher as she got more excited, until everyone could hear her list, “Terri glow. Dara not know. Uni shield.”

Opening her mouth to correct Dara that the shield was Eric’s, not Uni’s, Sheila stopped herself. She decided to go with what Dara had incorrectly guessed instead of giving things away “Yes, Bobby’s club and Diana’s stick glow, too. Bobby’s club is a weapon. Presto can make his hat glow. And Terri has an old chain that glows, too, when she dreams the future. But it doesn’t work for the rest of us. And Uni has her shield and her unicorn friend.”

Dara snorted and corrected, “Eric not unicorn. Eric elf. Curse elf.”

“Okay, you got me there. Eric’s been cursed to be a unicorn,” Sheila agreed, glancing back at the others, all who listened without interruption. The group had tightened their ranks, as well, all moving in closer to the lead pair.

“Uni curse,” Dara added, proving she remembered Hank telling her that information. “Uni not elf?”

Surprised, Sheila asked, “if Uni’s not an elf, what would she be, Dara?” She knew the answer, but wanted to see what Dara thought.

The guide shook her head with another snort. “Dara not know. Dara not worry. Uni friend.” She walked along in silence for a long moment as Sheila tried to think of another topic, neither seeing Hank's frown at Dara's answer. Suddenly, Dara surprised everyone by saying, “kill curse.”

“What?” Sheila stiffened instantly, horror in her eyes. “You want to kill Eric?”

Eric neighed in protest and Uni laid a hand on his withers to calm him.

“No,” disgust laced Dara’s voice as she shot a glare at Sheila.”Kill curse. Bad curse man. Kill. Stop curse.” She looked satisfied with her solution to Eric’s problem.

Everyone glanced back at the gold-flecked cream-skinned unicorn with black mane and tail.

Sheila sighed, looking at Dara once more. She shook her head, sadly. “Kalek was already killed, Dara. It didn’t stop any of his curses. It’s why we travel. We need to find the cure for Eric and other friends.”

Eyes rounding in shock, Dara harshly whispered, “not kill curse? Magic big!”

“Well, I hope Heart’s Unity has powerful magic, too. Or this whole trip was for nothing,” Bobby grumbled from behind the lead pair. He frowned as Dara shot him a quizzical look but didn’t apologize for his attitude. He felt he had a right to be on edge with Terri’s health on the line . . . and the baby’s. _’Baby!’_ Bobby still couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that Terri was going to have a baby - - _his_ baby. He would be a _father_. Swallowing, Bobby ran a hand over his face and tried to keep his breathing even. He didn’t feel anywhere near ready to be having kids, especially in the Realm. But, he and Terri had created one, even without intending, and he would stick by both Terri and their baby. He might not be ready, but Bobby intended to try hard to be a _good_ father and husband.

As the last sun set and the moons began to rise, Diana called out, “did we ever figure out how big this mudflat is?”

“Hour many,” Dara called back without looking. “Moon fall.”

“Moon fall?” Bobby asked Terri, puzzled.

Behind him, Diana answered, “they're on the rise now. When they start to fall, it’ll be closer to morning. We’ll be walking this thing most of the night.”

“Great,” Bobby complained, the mud suddenly grabbing at his boot. “Just don’t tell Mom I was playing in mud all night. She’ll ground me.”

Sheila couldn’t help the small chuckle that burst forth, covering her mouth. She missed her parents, but not as much as she'd missed Bobby during the past six years. The Thief couldn’t help the feeling of relief that he’d returned once more - - even if it was dangerous. Very dangerous.

Ten minutes of relative silence passed, the group carefully trudging through the sucking mud, weaving around towering boulders that would begin moving all too soon with daybreak. Even Sheila gave up on conversation as she walked, not noticing Dara’s look of surprise and her constant checking behind them.

If Sheila hadn’t noticed, however, Terri _had_. She finally broke the stillness to ask, “Dara? What’s the matter? You won’t lose us. We’re right here.”

Flushing, Dara shook her head and kept her eyes forward, not answering Terri’s question.

Terri exchanged a look with Bobby, neither verbally pointing out what both of them saw: only Dara made tracks in the mud. Sheila’s boots smoothly slid from the mire without any trace of having been there. Dara must have noticed the oddity but to keep it to herself - - that worried the younger pair. What other things had Dara noticed that she kept secret, and why?

Exchanging another look with Terri, Bobby called out, “okay. If no one else is sayin’ it, I am. What the hell was with those bones? Uni found a decomposing body right near our campsite, and I wanna know why the guy was there.”

Dara jumped and turned a glare on Bobby but modulated her look into mere annoyed confusion. “Not know,” she claimed.

Meeting her eyes directly, almost in challenge, Bobby said, “yeah? Makes two of us. Any idea who put him there and why? And if the other guy is coming back?”

Terri lifted a hand to forestall the building ire she noticed in Dara, wondering at the annoyed reaction. “I think he may have been attacked by the hordes going to war.”

That apparently shut Bobby up and caused Dara to fall into deep thought. Relief washed over Terri and she reached out to scoop up her boyfriend’s hand. The action earned her a surprised look, which she returned with a shy smile. Bobby slowly smiled back and the pair continued on, hand in hand, for several minutes - - until the next time one of them needed help getting a stuck food from too deep mud.

“Man, we shoulda just gone along the edge!” Bobby complained, causing everyone to stop short.

Hank lifted his bow, lighting the entire area around them. He turned in a complete circle and said, softly, “Bobby, we lost the edge some time ago. This thing opens up as far as I can see. I think we camped at a narrow place.”

Bobby looked around and sighed, feeling defeated, his shoulders slumping. “Damn.”

“If we followed the edge, we’d have been thrown off track, maybe even doubled back at some point. Straight through, I think, might be sloppy and annoying, but it’s the best way.” Diana sounded determined if tired.

Turning to look behind him at the Acrobat, the Barbarian deliberately put a whine in his voice when he asked, “how much further, Papa Smurf?”

Confusion crossed Diana’s face then she laughed, breaking into a large grin. “Oh, man, I’d forgotten that cartoon!”

“Papa Smurf?” Dara asked, utterly lost and apparently not liking it.

Diana laughed again. “A stupid . . . kids story from back home. It was about tiny blue people who sang all day. A mean wizard kept trying to catch and eat them. Right, Bobby?”

With a shrug, Bobby grimaced. “Like I watched that show after the first month? It was baby stuff.”

“Well,” Terri giggled, “I watched it for three years. And it was silly baby stuff, but it was fun to watch.”

Bobby turned a half-incredulous, half-disgusted look on his girlfriend. “Baby stuff. And they didn’t have any words to their song!”

Laughing outright, Terri nodded. “Sure they did. We just don’t speak Smurf so don’t know it.”

The others chuckled at the good-natured arguing and even Dara relaxed as she realized how stupid the conversation was. She listened without question as the _Champions_ traded information about apparent children’s stories she’d never heard: from small blue people to bears in the clouds to a bear that flew in some aerial ship. Spirits lifted more and more as the group relived these childhood tales.

Finally, Dara broke the silliness by saying, “moon fall.”

The chatting and laughter ebbed as everyone looked around, noticing the creeping darkness that came with the setting of the moons in pre-dawn. Hank lifted his bow, lighting the area, and gasped, followed by several whistles, soft cheers and one, “hallelujah!” from Bobby.

They stood only a few hundred feet from what seemed a very solid looking ground lined with large boulders. Determination rose to a new height as the group sludged their way closer and closer to the oddly near-straight line across their path, passing single-file between the tight fitting boulders.

Diana frowned and looked up and around. She glanced behind her then in front, shooting her hand out to stop Hank from once more lighting the sky. “No,” the Acrobat whispered. She shook her head for emphasis, though she could hardly be seen. Instead, a soft green glow came from the shortened javelin at her belt, her fingers lightly stroking the smooth wood. Her breath caught and she whispered, “everyone be very quiet.” Half expecting Bobby to finish a famous quote from back home, Diana felt relieved when he, instead, obeyed the stricture and remained silent as he carefully slopped his way onto solid ground then did a near comical double-take, almost falling back into the muck.

Before the bedraggled, muddy group lay the enormous form of a giant, snoring as it slept beside the road. Two more laid nearby, snoring softly in a rumble the group had perceived but ignored most of the night.

As one, the rag-tag group made their way past the large beings, careful not to breathe too heavily or step too harshly. Presto’s hat lit with a soft purple glow as the Wizard fell further back to light the end of the group. Diana moved forward to walk in front of Sheila. It seemed to take longer to pass the giants than it had to slog through the mire behind them; and it certainly felt less jolly.

When they had gone far enough in Diana’s estimation, she stopped and tapped each member to pass her, indicating they should sit down and take a break. Worried eyes traced Terri’s strained features, looking for signs of possible stress-induced seizures. Terri, however, seemed merely exhausted and relieved, sinking down at the side of the track beside an equally tired Bobby. Presto, the last in the line, slipped to his butt without a complaint for the small rocks he’d landed on. Diana finally sat, too, nodding silently and merely trying to release the tension of the end of that part of the journey.

This time when the rest break ended, no one spoke, all moving under silent gestures by Diana. They once more began to walk, this time across the steadier ground, and into a field off the main road. The going became more difficult, and yet no one complained. No one spoke at all until the first sun started cresting the horizon.

“Giants? How many more?” Sheila broke the stillness.

With a blow of frustration, Uni asked, “and did you know, Dara?”

Dara blinked wide baby-blue eyes, nodding, surprising the others. “Dance Rock game. Giant game.”

Presto groaned and put his head in his hands. “And I thought _Amber_ loved dramatic reveals!”

“Water,” Dara interrupted. “Bath.” She headed further into the field towards a small trickling brook.

Hank frowned as the woman moved off alone, apparently not yet noticing that no one followed her. He put out a hand to stop Sheila, whispering, “she said she didn’t know.”

“What?” Sheila blinked in confusion.

“When we asked why the rocks hadn’t moved for the first two days we were there. She said she didn’t know. I was going to bathe but I was close enough to hear.”

“If we confront her, she’ll try to convince us that she didn’t know why the giants weren’t playing with their marbles those two days,” Presto growled softly. “I officially don’t trust her. If we’d have known it was giants playing with their toys, we’d have handled this a lot differently. No more sharing secrets with her. No more trusting her.”

No one disputed the order and all turned to go to the brook, intent on getting as clean as they could in the small trickle of water. Every one of the _Champions_ felt troubled over the increasing proof their guide continued to deliberately lie to them.


	7. A Sudden Shift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things change as the accidents turn deliberate on the _Champion’s_ quest.

November 9, 1992:

Eric stood in the small flow of water while Uni and Sheila bathed his dusty, muddy legs and flanks. The redheaded Thief smiled softly as she worked near the equally redheaded elf. “Eric, your hide is so soft. And pretty. See? Gold flecks through your hide and your hair.”

Eric turned his head to look over himself with mild interest. It seemed that he and Uni regained their strength with every hour. He nuzzled at Uni then stretched his neck to lightly tap Sheila with his nose, drawing a soft giggle from the Thief.

She smiled and stroked that same nose with a dripping hand. ”I miss the six,” she sighed and amended, “ _seven_ of us.” Sheila didn’t have to say out loud that she wished Dara hadn't been so necessary to them. Trouble had always followed the group, but it seemed amplified with the inclusion of their guide. Reaching back, Sheila twisted her waist-length hair into a loose bun, tucking the end under itself to keep it temporarily out of her way as she began to wash Eric once more.

Uni paused, still learning into Eric, studying her long-time friend. Very softly, she asked, “Sheila? Are you pregnant, too?”

“What?” Sheila straightened in shock, noticing that Eric didn’t seem surprised by the former unicorn’s question. The pair must have discussed the topic before. Flushing brightly, Sheila cleared her throat and said, “no. I’m regular.” Sh realized, too late, that her answer showed she and Hank - - or at least she and _someone_ had been sexually active recently enough for Sheila to keep track of her fertility cycle.

With a nod, Uni said, “do you want to be? Some day?”

Teal eyes softening, Sheila whispered, “yeah. But not right now. Not on such a long quest. Terri’s going to deliver a couple months after we get to the Singing Forest. That means either staying at the forest or traveling with a newborn.” The young woman shook her head and glanced over at her brother’s girlfriend. “It’s going to be dangerous.”

Looking back at Uni, Sheila noticed the sadness in the elf’s eyes and bit her lip. She knew she hadn’t been mistaken about the look she’d observed: Uni and Eric loved each other but certainly couldn’t be together. Uni was a unicorn in reality and Eric was a human. That kind of pairing wouldn’t work in any world. Thus, Sheila didn’t ask Uni the question the other woman had asked her. Instead, she said, “are you looking forward to Terri’s baby? I don’t know if you’ve ever seen a baby human up close.”

Considering Sheila’s question, Uni shrugged and honestly stated, “I do not know how to feel about the baby. Maybe I will know later.” She gave Eric’s hide one last brushing with the wet cloth she used then rinsed it out and laid it over a high rock to dry in the unexpectedly warm late fall air.

“Hey,” Hank’s voice drew their attention but didn’t startle the other three. The blond Ranger smiled and stepped close to Sheila, holding one of Eric’s saddlebags. He softly said, “Diana’s keeping Dara busy gathering herbs under Presto’s guidance. He’s got some ideas on things Terri can drink, in tea form, to keep her stress down. He said the more he thinks about it, the more he thinks it’s something to do with blood pressure and the baby.”

“Oh, poor Terri,” Sheila murmured, misery ranging through her soft tones.

Uni asked, equally softly, “why does he need to distract Dara? What are you doing, Hank?”

Opening the saddle bag, revealing neatly folded clothing as well as bundles of leaves tied with vines, Hank carefully pulled out the alicorn. He missed Sheila’s widening eyes as he offered the _Weapon of Power_ to Uni. “Dara told me she wanted to see a real unicorn because they are _valuable_."

Eric stamped his right forefoot as both girls drew indignant breaths at the idea Dara might hurt or sell a unicorn.

“She said,” Hank went on, “that they can teleport and read minds and _heal_.” Hank looked around the small group and said, “she specified that unicorns can heal the wounds made by the undead. I want you, Uni, to try to heal Eric’s vampire marks. I want to see how much Dara really knows about healing and the undead.”

Mind racing, Sheila said, “she does seem to know quite a bit, Hank. She _does_ live on edge of a swamp she said was filled with undead.”

Uni lifted the alicorn in her hand, meeting Eric’s tired eyes. She reached up her other hand to unbandage the long unhealed talon rakes around and under his own alicorn. The wound looked worse, beginning to fester no matter how clean they kept it. Wincing, Uni gently touched the tip of the alicorn to Eric’s and concentrated on what she wanted: to expel any foul infection from the vampire, to heal her friend.

White light, bright and pure, shone forth from the alicorn and Hank shifted slightly to block the sight from the rest of the party behind them. Enveloping Eric’s head, the light seemed to wash over him and pulse before fading completely. Uni’s hand dropped, shaking and barely able to retain her grip; she leaned on Hank for support.

Eric shook his head and whickered softly. The infection seemed to dry up as they watched, the swelling, the redness, the painfully distorted claw marks knitting back together second by second until even scars faded. Eric’s brown eyes widened in surprise and he shook his head again, black and gold mane rippling.

“She knew,” Uni whispered, her voice harsh and unforgiving. “She knew from the moment she found out Eric was a unicorn that we could heal an undead strike. She kept it to herself for three months!” Turning to Hank and Sheila, Uni hissed, “three months ago we could have healed both Eric _and_ Dekkion!”

“Shhh,” Sheila cautioned Uni, glancing behind them to make sure Dara was still occupied.

Hank didn’t deny Uni’s words. “She also knew before Presto did that you and Eric had been poisoned. I’m willing to bet she knew it was cyanide.”

“Cyanide?” Uni frowned, stopped in her outraged diatribe. “What is cyanide?”

“Belladonna berries, Presto said. He found them in your food sack,” Hank informed the elf.

An indignant sounding, though very soft, neigh erupted from Eric.

Uni shook her head. “When I collect anything, Eric checks it over before we store or eat it. He always has. I know the names of everything I collect because he tells me. I never took any Belladonna.”

“Nightshade’s another name,” Hank offered, watching Eric more than Uni.

Eric still seemed indignant, but his tired pained eyes had cleared with his healing. He really seemed to be more lively and healthy.

“No, if it has two names, it wouldn’t matter. It would still look the same,” Uni challenged. “And I know the word nightshade. Eric told me both when we first found the stuff five years ago.” She tapped Hank, who looked at her once more, “he said in ancient times on earth women would use it to look more pale. He then laughed and said I looked like I ate it every day, I am so pale. Then he told me they found out it’s deadly and has poison, but he could not recall if the _poison_ had a name.”

“So, neither of you collected Belladonna and put it in your sack of food.” Sheila frowned and resisted the urge to look for Dara.

“Right,” Hank nodded and very lightly slapped Eric’s rump, startling the former Cavalier. “Let’s go through your bags. I have a feeling Dara might have gotten into them while we were distracted or sleeping.”

“And she never took the alicorn or net?” Sheila asked softly.

“She couldn’t,” Hank affirmed.

“Everyone knows where the net is,” Uni agreed. “We would know it was missing and was her.”

“And the alicorn?” Sheila pressed, walking over to the saddlebags with the other three.

“I think Dara has noted it on several occasions, actually. She told me she thought Uni had cursed Eric. I think she saw the alicorn and decided Uni stole it from another unicorn.” Hank squatted down and placed the pair of saddle bags down, opening both once more. He carefully removed the spare clothes Ayesha had packed for Uni, the sack of food Uni stored in there for her and Eric, and the net. Hesitating, Hank reached into the one still half full and began carefully removing the razor leaf bundles Varla had placed in there.

“Razor leaf!” Sheila breathed, eyes widening. She hadn't seen those collected or going into the bag. “Oh, we can help Terri!” She picked up and began unwrapping one of the tight bundles, her fingers careful yet sure.

“What do you mean?” Uni asked.

Teal eyes shining, Sheila said, “Marinda used this stuff to help pregnant ladies who got too stressed. I would have suggested it when Terri seized, but I didn’t know it was available. I thought I’d be just wasting our time mentioning this. It’s used in tea to help them calm down. It brings down the blood pressure, I believe.”

“And you know how to use it? How to make the tea?” Hank asked, his spirits lifting greatly at the idea that Terri would have her medicine after all.

Nodding, Sheila smiled brightly. “Yes, and I’ll show all of you how to use it. Razor leaf is good for other things, but mostly for blood problems. Marinda once told Varla and I that razor leaf takes blood but helps blood. It’s the even trade of nature, she said.” Meeting Hank’s widened blue eyes, Sheila smiled wider, “Marinda always told us about the local herbs and medicinal plants, but I _never_ thought I knew enough about them. I was deaf and thought I misunderstood too much of what she said.”

Unable to hold back, Hank hugged Sheila and grinned at Uni and Eric. ”We can help Terri!” He didn’t let the Thief go as he toned down his attitude and murmured, “and we can heal Dekkion. We need to turn back.”

Eric shook his head and stamped his foot at the same time Uni protested, “no!”

“What?” Hank and Sheila softly chimed together in confusion. “Why?” Hank continued.

Uni placed a hand on Hank’s wrist and, just as softly, said, “Dekkion should either be dead or healed by now. Silvermane and his herd would have seen to him.”

Eric nickered, and Uni translated easily since she held the alicorn. “Eric says we must go on for Ramoud.”

“Guys?” Presto’s voice interrupted the small meeting and the four looked over at their friend. He carried a bag of gathered herbs. “Everything okay?” he asked, looking over their faces before his golden eyes snapped back to Eric’s unbandaged forehead. “You healed?” Excitement tinged his light tenor tones.

Eric blew out between his lips. Uni instantly started wrapping fresh bandaging around the unicorn’s head, hiding the healing she’d done. “Yes and no,” she told the Wizard. “A certain person does not need to know. But, yes.”

Presto nodded without arguing or questions. He merely stated, “we should look into making small packs of the different herbal brews we’ll give Terri. That way, any time she needs one, she can make it without worrying about leaves or doses.”

Sheila smiled at Presto and held up a bundle of razor leaf. “This, Presto. Marinda would use this with pregnant women who had to keep their stress low.”

Eyes lighting up, Presto took the bundle carefully and breathed, “when did we get razor leaf? I must have missed it. I . . .”

“Varla,” Uni said. “And Ayesha. They put it in the saddle bags. I think we were all distracted.” She brushed a delicate hand through Eric’s long mane then grabbed his currying brush so she could tend him since he’d been bathed.

Bobby called, “hey, guys, we’re gonna get some lunch together. Anyone else hungry or just me and Diana?”

Shooting the others a look of amused relief, Presto took the saddle bag from Sheila and began repacking it. “I’ll be right over and get you guys to help me with the herbs, okay? I want everyone familiar with the doses and methods of brewing.”

Hank clapped Presto on the shoulder then led the others back to the campsite, Eric and Uni taking up the lead at a slow walk. Eric seemed livelier than he had since the poisoning, but he still moved methodically, keeping his head down to Uni’s level as much as possible. She kept a hand lightly tangled in his mane.

**************

December 5, 1992:

A light snow drifted from the darkened skies. The group had been traveling through a rolling countryside which promised to be green in summer; however, due to the winter season, the fields lay sleeping, the trees leafless. The group of eight huddled around the fire they’d managed to scrape together, trying for warmth in the grey-colored evening. Soon they would try to get some sleep, but the weather proved worrying, as did the lack of dwellings in what appeared to be farmland.

“How come we haven’t come across anyone else this whole time? Aside those giants?” Terri asked softly, looking towards her rubbing hands.

“And the dead guy,” added Bobby.

“Bobby!” Sheila hissed at her brother, quickly looking at Terri then sliding her eyes to Dara. She caught the frown on the guide’s face.

Looking at Sheila then frowning more severely, Dara said, “war people.” She sounded defiant.

“Well,” Sheila temporized, trying to soothe the other woman’s ruffled feelngs, “that’s possible.”

With a disgusted snort, Bobby shook his head, blond locks shifting as he did so. “Nah, there’d still be people left behind. Children, elders, people to look after them. And the houses. There’d be houses.”

Dara stiffened, narrowing her eyes at Bobby. For the past two weeks, she had seemed to feel the _Champions_ directed every negative comment directly at her. It seemed Dara had become paranoid recently.

Glaring openly at Bobby, Dara said, quite clearly and firmly, “dead. All dead.”

As Bobby opened his mouth to argue about the missing houses, Diana hissed, “stop it!”

Golden light shone from Terri’s eyes and the locket under her shirt.

Dara suddenly seemed very interested in Terri, sidling closer, but the young brunette never noticed.

An almost delicate looking hand grasped Dara, causing her to jump. Presto held her shoulder, preventing her from getting too close to the Dreamer. “Don’t. She needs space. She’s _dreaming_.”

“Deam Dara,” the blond woman pointed out, sounding a mix of awe and smug.

Meeting Dara’s baby blue eyes with his own golden ones, Presto nodded. “But if she gets interrupted, we don’t know what she’ll dream. And then she won’t ever dream of Dara again.”

A fierce frown slammed over Dara’s features and she pulled away from Presto. “Not mean!”

“No, Dara,” Presto countered, aware that Terri stopped glowing and started to relax nearby. “I’m not trying to be mean. I’m trying to say that Terri needs space so she can have her dreams or we might never have the warnings like the one that saved you.”

With a sob, Terri jackknifed into a sudden sitting position and wrapped her arms fiercely around Bobby. She buried her face in his neck and whispered, “I don’t want you to drown!”

Bobby slid his arms around his girlfriend, tightly holding her, protective in his surprise and love. “I ain’t drowning, Terr. I can swim great. You know that.” He stroked her hair as he comforted her, letting her grasp and cry on him. For once the man who didn’t like physical displays of affection allowed it without protest.

Sheila called out, “if you can, bring her closer to the fire, Bobby. Her tea will be ready soon.” The woman’s voice held worry but a determination to remain calm and in control of the situation. They could do little about either the cold or Terri’s dreams, but they could control other factors around those two big uncertainties. Sheila wanted to help ease Terri before another seizure started; they’d been lucky enough that she’d only had two others during the journey so far.

Trying to soothe the weeping younger woman, Diana said, “okay, so we have to be extra careful for Bobby at the Crystal Waters. We can do that.”

“Yeah,” Bobby agreed readily enough.

Terri lifted her head and shook it, eyes filled with tears from her frightening vision. “No, Bobby. There wasn’t any water. Just sand. A lot of sand everywhere. It was impossible to tell how far it went or when it might move.” She sobbed again, clutching the harness he wore over his tunic. “You disappeared in the sand and we couldn’t find you. Then, the sand moved and you were . . . you weren’t bre . . .”

“Shh,” Bobby buried Terri’s face in his shoulder and looked at the others. “Sand that drowns? Quicksand can, but it doesn't move like she’s describing.”

“Shift Sands,” Dara said confidently. “Shift Sands eat people.”

“What?” Sheila actually squeaked then cleared her throat.

“We have rope,” Hank finally broke in, voice calm, soothing, reasonable. He sounded like this new threat was merely one of the normal hazards they’d encountered and conquered. “We tie everyone together. Then, if someone slips, we can pull them out easily. Adults would usually do that during big storms - - tie the children together then to themselves. Worked in blizzards and hurricanes.”

Suddenly, Dara leaned towards Terri and in a comforting tone said, “Terri house. Done wander.”

The others tried to fathom out what she meant but then Bobby said, “well, when this is all done, of course Terri and I are getting a home when we’re married.” He smiled.

Terri pushed away, looking annoyed. “Marriage won’t solve everything, Bobby!” She pushed to her feet, ignoring the stunned, confused looks on half of the group. She wrapped her arms around herself, stamped her booted feet, and said, “I’m going on watch now.” She shot her boyfriend a challenging glare.

Bobby sounded wounded as he demanded, “what did I say? Why’re you mad at me?”

Terri turned her back and shot over her shoulder, “you didn’t even ask me to marry you. You just assumed we will. Typical man!” And she stomped off, Dara scrambling to follow as she had the first watch, too.

Mouth hanging open, Bobby shot to his feet and hurried after the pair of women, making protesting words and attempts at apologies.

Diana shook her head, “mood swings.” She looked at the others. “I have a feeling Bobby’s going to be very worn out by Terri’s hormone rages.” She sighed and huddled under a blanket, Sheila wrapped up with her so they could share body heat. “Okay, so we tie everyone together to help stop someone sinking and getting lost,” she moved back onto the subject of their next obvious hurdle in the quest for Heart’s Unity.

Presto looked worried and Hank glanced at the ginger-haired man, tilting his own blond head in curiosity. “What’s wrong, Presto?”

With a sigh, Presto met Hank’s eyes and very softly said, “Galveston, Texas.”

“What about it?” Sheila asked, just as softly, knowing instantly Presto didn’t want Bobby or Terri to hear.

“There was a hurricane in 1900. Ten nuns and ninety orphans died. Actually, six thousand people died, but the nuns and children were tied together. Only three orphans survived the storm.” The Wizard met the Thief's eyes. “We’ll have to be willing and ready to cut the rope if those sands try to kill more than one of us.”

He flushed at the protests from the others, but finally, starting with Hank, Presto found agreement for his sound, if heartbreaking, instruction: if it meant losing two or saving one, the answer was obvious.

**************

December 14, 1992 to December 15, 1992:

The suns began to set as the group arrived before what seemed to be another rolling field. As they’d steadily been moving southward, the weather didn’t get worse, nor did the temperatures. The _Champions_ didn’t feel any warmer, but they didn’t have to deal with snow and ice for the time being.

Looking out over the vast plains, Hank sighed and called out, “Dara? How much further to Shift Sands?” He used her name for the hazard.

She stepped up beside the Ranger and looked out, as well, over the landscape. “Wander night, wander Shift Sands,” she informed him.

With a nod, Hank called to the others, “Dara says we’ll reach it tonight if we keep going. I don’t want to stumble onto them, so we’ll camp here and move out in the morning. Let’s get some rest.” He turned and helped them set up their bedrolls and the campfire.

No one, not even Dara, slept solo in the cold. Sheila and Terri had taken to sleeping back to back and sharing their blankets and warmth. Diana had offered, and been accepted, to bunk with Dara. Hank and Bobby shared their bedrolls. Uni and Presto actually used their blankets, and Eric’s saddle blankets, over all three of _them_ , just to make sure Eric could stay warm, too. Of course, that meant everyone had mixed around who stood watch with whom. The pair sharing became joint watches so no one had to shiver by him or herself.

Glancing towards the expanse of dark field, Terri shuddered and accepted her tea from Sheila, drinking it cold. They'd figured out that warm tea in the morning helped but she could really have it cold for just as much effect. Terri didn’t care when she had it or how: it tasted bitter all the time. Sipping the tea, the young brunet kept her eyes on Bobby, worried and feeling sick. “I don’t know, Sheila. This time the dream keeps changing. Sometimes he has the rope, sometimes he doesn’t. Sometimes he jumps in after something, sometimes he trips, and sometimes he just walks right in. This last time he was pushed. But every single time, he doesn’t come back up until the sands shift to reveal his body.” She shuddered and Sheila slipped an arm around Terri.

“We’ll be very careful, Terri. No one wants to lose Bobby.” Sheila hugged the teen briefly then went back to adjusting their bedrolls. The evening meal went quickly and everyone slipped into their pallets, Sheila and Terri taking the first watch.

The night remained quiet and cold as the hours slipped past. Near the end of third watch, Hank circled around the far end of camp, by the road they’d come from. Bobby stood staring out at the road ahead. He frowned as something caught his eyes: moonlight glinting off something nearby. Hefting his club, Bobby carefully walked towards the object, using his club to test the ground ahead, in case they were closer to this quicksand area than Dara had guessed or let on.

Nothing changed about the ground. It stayed firm and cold, so Bobby grimaced and stopped closer to the object. He spoke softly to himself, out loud, “is that a body?” Again testing the ground before him, Bobby made his way closer to the object: mummified body wrapped in cream colored leathers but no apparent metal on it. The light coloring had caught the starlight and had drawn Bobby’s eyes. He could feel loose soil or sand under his feet but really didn’t register the slight movements. A cream colored leather-bound book sat buried partially underneath the body.

“Damn. I wonder who _this guy_ was?” He lifted his voice to call in a stage whisper, trying not to wake up those in camp behind him, “anyone there? Hello?” He didn’t really think he’d get an answer, but it never hurt to check. This guy, after all, had obviously been dead too long to answer - - and if he did, Bobby would be ready. He lifted his club.

No one replied but he heard the soft, careful step behind him. Trusting Hank to have his back, Bobby squatted down and shimmied out the book. He frowned at the weight of it, the apparent pearls embedded in the soft leather, Bobby looked up in the darkness, mildly surprised, at Hank’s shape right by his shoulder. “No one answered me. Wonder what this guy was doing out here.”

“I don’t know, Bobby. Is that a book? Maybe it’s dangerous.” Hank replied, drawing a frown from Bobby.

“Normally you worry if someone’s hurt before you worry about how dangerous . . .”

Bobby didn’t get to finish as Hank slammed him hard in the chest with both hands, pushing and sending the Barbarian tumbling sideways into a hole that had suddenly opened in the ground before him. Bobby yelped as he fell, his club still gripped in his right hand, the book in his left. The ground shifted, almost like a sliding door, and covered the young man, burying him completely, along with the mummified body.

The last thing Bobby saw was the grinning, twisted features of a rather delighted Hank standing there, watching.

**************

December 15, 1992:

Third Watch (about 3 AM)

Terri’s screams woke everyone up with a start, the _Champions_ reaching for their weapons. Her eyes faded from gold back to dark blue and the young woman began convulsing heavily. Sheila screamed out, “Bobby! Hank! Terri’s convulsing!” She tried to tend to the girl as Presto and Hank had taught the group to do.

Presto hurried over to help as Diana whirled around and called out, “Dara? Where’s Dara?”

“Dara here,” the young guide answered readily enough. She stepped from the darkness, tying the rope at her waist shut. “Dara waste.”

Hank hurried over frowning but not interfering with the efforts to help Terri. Instead, he looked over the group. “Where’s Bobby?”

He didn’t wait for the others to look around or try to answer. Instead, Hank bolted directly for where he’d last seen his younger friend: on the edge of camp near the road ahead. “Bobby?”

The guide grabbed for Hank’s arm and warned, “Sand Shift.”

Stunned, the Ranger confronted her. “You mean we’re already here? Camping next to the place?” He shook her hand off and turned back to the vast unassuming field, unrecognized by anyone due to the darkness the night before. “Bobby! Diana, your javelin!”

“Already on it, Hank,” Diana grimly stated as she stepped forward and extended the javelin to the seven foot size she rarely used. Dara’s eyes widened at the newly revealed power of the object, but Diana ignored her and began prodding the ground, stepping carefully only where she checked.

Hank used his bow to check the ground. He moved close to Diana but not close enough to impede her. “Bobby!” Stopping, he lifted the bow and shot an arrow into the air, lighting the place up as bright as day.

Standing, leaving Sheila to tend the weekend teen, Presto turned and pulled out his hat, his eyes and tone intent. He waved his fingers then made a quick spreading flicker of them as he pulled the magic energy from his hat and guided it:

_Sweeping sands  
Stars on low  
Diamond light  
Brightly glow!_

The field before them lit up brightly as millions of sands began to glow as bright as diamonds in sunlight. Pained at the sudden brilliance, everyone shielded their eyes, Hank and Diana freezing in place. Presto sighed and realized he’d asked for too much. He needed to find a way to tone the light down.

Dara seemed very interested in Presto’s hat suddenly, shifting closer to the Wizard and trying to see it better. He shot her an annoyed look as she distracted him from his concentration, preventing him from casting a dimming spell. As she moved around for a better look, Presto whirled and barked, “Dara, do you mind? I’m trying to help here!”

Blue eyes widening, Dara stopped and backed up a couple of steps. She looked away, as if embarrassed. With a deepening frown she asked, “Eric where?”

Whirling around, Presto shaded his eyes and tried to find the large shape of the ebony-maned unicorn. “Eric? Uni?”

Uni called from the edge of the glowing sands, “I’m here. Airk’s with me.” She sounded strained and Presto turned again, hoping he didn’t get dizzy. Diana and Hank still stood, lit up too brightly to move, but Uni stood ready with the ropes to help if they needed her. She blinked and said, “I can’t tell where it’s dangerous.” The field stretched before her, sands slowly shifting back and forth, as if waves on a beach, revealing several darker patches before covering them back up once more.

“The sand is glowing,” Presto answered. “But what’re the dark parts?” He hurried to the lithe elf’s side.

“There are holes or something out here!” Diana suddenly called. “They have the color of sand, but aren’t glowing.” She tapped on the closest one with her javelin and lifted her eyes, shocked, to meet Hank’s. “Rock?”

“Can you reach one without falling?” Hank asked, starting to spot the non-glowing patches in the shifting sands, too.

“I can try,” Diana answered, trying not to sound frustrated. “Do those spots move, too? It’s like a sea out here. The sand rolls in waves?”

“Boot magic,” Dara called, sounding annoyed. Presto and Sheila looked at the guide, Sheila frowning softly. Dara looked directly at the Thief. “Boot magic. Wander mud. Wander sand.”

Realizing what Dara thought her _Boots of Silence_ could do, Sheila flushed and shook her head. ”No, Dara. They don’t allow me to walk through anything I want to. They just happen to be resistant to sticky things.” She didn’t want to tell Dara they kept her silent if the woman hadn't already figured it out.

Snorting, sounding disgusted suddenly, Dara grumbled, “magic bad. Hat good.”

Presto stiffened and tucked his hat directly into his pocket instead of leaving it hanging from his belt. “Dara,” he said, his tone a warning, “you said you made it to the Crystal Water. So you made it past this place. Tell us how to save Bobby.”

Dara frowned in return and asked, “All magic?”

“Yes, each of us has something magical. Now help us save Bobby!” Presto insisted, his tenor voice falling into a growl.

“Open not glow,” Dara shrugged, as if it had been perfectly obvious.

Sheila turned and sprinted to the edge of the glowing, sparkling field. “Diana! Dara says check the non-glowing parts! That they open!”

Nodding, Diana called back, “everyone stay alert” She tapped the nearest dark spot then waited. Nothing happened so she sprang over to it using her gymnastics prowess. Her feet landed with a dull thud. The rock suddenly began sliding from under her and Diana instinctively jumped back, directly into the rolling sand. She didn’t disappear and she stared down into a dark, yawning hole in disbelief. “She’s right! Bobby must be in one of these!”

Diana suddenly called, “Bobby! Bobby, can you hear us?.”

A sudden crack of thunder came from the ground and sand and rock splintered outwards without warning. Diana had to duck and roll right into the glowing grains of sand, but she seemed to take no injury as she did so. A hand slipped up from the newly revealed hole as sand started sliding in, and Bobby pulled himself out, eyes holding the same thunder his club had released.

“What the hell, _Hank_! You pushed me!” The Barbarian sounded confused and angry.

“What?” Hank looked shocked, standing in a lighted sandy spot in front of a darkened rock slab. The sands shifted once more to cover the spot, still filling Bobby’s hole. Hank studied Bobby, shaking his head, “no I didn’t. I was on the other side of camp when you disappeared. Terri woke us up and we came running. Why would I push you?”

“Why would he push anyone, Bobby?” Sheila asked, biting her lip in distress.

“Stranger wander?” Dara offered, drawing all attention.

“Stranger?” Bobby growled. “What stranger?”

Meeting his gaze without flinching, Dara reminded him, “Bobby call stranger.”

“I didn’t see a stranger. I was calling out to see if there _was_ one.” Bobby corrected the other blonde.

“Why?” Hank asked, carefully finding his way back through the sands to the campsite, watching as Diana and Bobby also made their way back. “Why were you looking for someone, Bobby?”

“Cause I found a body,” Bobby said. He held his club and the cream colored book.

Drawing a soft breath, Uni asked, “a body? Was it like the last?”

Bobby finally settled on solid ground next to the slowly dying campfire. “Don’t know. I didn’t get to look at it before Hank,” at the Ranger’s confused and worried look, Bobby amended his words. “Before _someone_ , who looked like Hank, pushed me into the hole. And then it closed with me in it. It was a rock hole - - smooth sides.”

“It’s a good bet,” Diana sighed, “that whoever pushed you knew that there was a hole right there.” She looked at Bobby rather than at anyone else. “So, it was a reasonably built man with longish hair and a bow?”

“No,” Bobby growled and sighed, feeling Terri’s trembling hand on his shoulder as she sank down next to him. He looked at her then around the group. “It was a blond man with longish hair, green leathers, and Hank’s height and build. I didn’t see the bow, but I wasn’t looking.”

“Shift shape,” Dara said, sounding afraid. Her eyes went to Uni and she took a step back.

Uni looked surprised and said, “I’m not a shapeshifter, Dara. I’m under a curse, like Arik.”

“Magic,” Dara offered, looking over all of them then at Presto. “Thing change.”

Holding back a sigh, Presto shook his head, “no, Dara. I don’t do that kind of magic.” He had done it once, but he wasn’t good at illusions or alteration or transmuting. He was better at conjuring and invoking. “There’s someone out here and it can look like at least Hank, so let’s all be careful.”

“Sounded like him, too,” Bobby grumbled.

“You spoke to him?” Sheila sounded surprised then doubtful.

“Yeah, we talked about the dumb book and why it was there, then he pushed me,” Bobby said.

Hank looked puzzled and concerned by that revelation.

“If it can look like Hank, it can probably look like anyone,” Diana frowned, shooting Hank a supportive glance. She collapsed her javelin but kept her hand over the smaller rod as she tucked it in her belt. She noted that Hank and Bobby didn’t loosen their grips on their own weapons. Uni stepped over to the saddle bags and put the rope away, deliberately keeping the tip of one foot against Eric’s shield.

“Diana,” Uni called out, drawing her attention, “when you moved through the sand, what was solid?”

“The sand shifted a little but was pretty much a small layer on solid ground, it seemed. The rock was solid, too, but it didn’t feel as steady. It moved too quickly.” Diana sighed and turned to Dara. “How do we get through?” she asked. “You knew how to get past the swamp and the mudflats. Tell us how to get past the sands.”

Looking nervous, Dara turned her gaze on each _Champion_. Finally, she said, “not rock. Wander sand.” She paused then added, “Terri home. Wander home.”

Shooting to his feet, Bobby growled, “not on your life, Dara! We’re not sending Terri anywhere unless we all go. That’s the same for each of us. All or nothing.” He slashed the air with one hand in a gesture of finality.

The guide merely curled in on herself and glared at the unrelenting Barbarian.

“Well, why don’t we get started while the spell is making the sand glow in the dark?” Diana asked, turning to start gathering their camping supplies. She shot Hank a small smile, still supportive.

Apparently, most of the group didn’t believe Bobby really spoke to, then was pushed by, Hank, but no one wanted to accuse Bobby of hallucinating or lying. They quickly, almost silently, gathered their belongings, each _Champion_ keeping their magical item close to hand so nothing would go missing. Uni slipped Eric’s shield over her arm rather than on his saddle bags. Bobby shoved the pliant but heavy book into his own tunic and belted his harness over it to prevent slippage. He gave a glare at Dara’s curious look but didn’t say a word as he avoided working near Hank, despite their shared sleeping place and Hank’s worried looks.

Soon, the camp had been cleared and Hank suddenly called, “bathroom break before we start. Over here, guys.” Hank indicated some nearby winter denuded foliage that might have been bushes once. “Ladies over there,” he gestured further away from the shifting sands, behind a second sparse set of bushes that would provide the bare minimum of coverage. As the two genders split up, Hank reached out to gently grip Bobby’s shoulder.

“I’d _never_ push you, Bobby,” he whispered urgently.

Looking up to meet the Ranger’s eyes Bobby nodded, looking grim. He kept his tone so quiet, only Presto and Eric could overhear the pair. “I know. But I think I know who did.”

“Who?” Presto whispered, glancing towards the bushes then back to the Barbarian.

“Dara,” Bobby said. “She knew what I was doing and where. Only me and Hank were awake when I got pushed. How did she know I was calling for a stranger?”

Hank sighed and ran a hand over his face. “I should’ve said something. Dara doesn’t sleep for long periods of time. Sheila noticed, too.”

“So did I,” Presto agreed.

“Oh, yeah, I know,” Bobby waved a hand dismissively. He moved off with the rest of the males so they could relieve themselves before the females got back. “But I can tell her step from your’s, Hank, and it was hers. I heard her come up behind me, but when I looked, it was you. I thought you’d be covering us from a distance, but that’s not what I _saw_. It was the creepiest thing. I just _knew_ I wasn’t talking to you, but it looked and sounded like you.

Taking a breath and stopping the others before they could speak, Bobby said, “and she was more interested in convincing me the book had been thrown away because it might be dangerous. _You_ would have wondered how the body got there and if others might have been hurt, not the damn book.”

“It sounded like me . . .” Hank frowned.

“Yeah, Hank,” Bobby met his older friend’s eyes. “Right down to your accent. Whoever it was spoke perfect English and sounded like he grew up in Southern California.”

That seemed to surprise Hank the most. He _had_ lived in SoCal for years until his dad’s divorce. Then they’d moved to the midwest where they settled. None of the other kids had his accent, which was, at times, barely detectable. Someone had to have paid very close attention to his speaking to imitate him so well, especially in what seemed to have been a very short conversation.

“I say we send her home,” Bobby growled, frowning fiercely.

“We can’t,” Presto sighed.

“Why not? If she’s endangering us, she can’t stay. Maybe we can give her a message and directions to the camp for her pay . . .”

“Not if she’s able to imitate me, Bobby.” Hank sighed.

Presto held up both hands. “We can’t send her off, because we can’t prove it was her. Yes, we’ve had a run of extremely bad luck and increased danger. Eric and Uni were poisoned, Terri’s been getting convulsions and bad visions that don’t even stay the same, and now we’ve got someone attacking us under the guise of a friend. But, it _could_ be someone else who’s been following us. A partner of her’s or even a total stranger. We need proof before deserting her alone and unprotected out here - - especially as those hordes would have been coming back this way.”

Nodding, Hank agreed, sounding reluctant, “you’re right, Presto. We can’t abandon her on supposition. We’ll need to watch her and either get proof or stop her before she can pull anything. I would suggest we find a way to tell the others without Dara overhearing. After all, Diana stands watch alone with her now.”

“Each of us gets one of the girls alone and tells her?” Bobby suggested.

“Or Eric tells Uni and she can tell the others?” Presto offered. He looked at the unicorn, who’d stood silent and listening the entire time. “Right, Eric?”

Eric bobbed his head, not making a noise, but he did sweep his right forehoof along the ground. He pushed lightly at Presto’s shoulder and whickered, drawing a frown from the Wizard. Suddenly, a soft voice came from the darkness, causing the guys to realize Eric had heard the person approaching.

“Done waste?” Dara asked, still on the other side of the vegetation.

“Yeah, let’s get going,” Bobby said. He shot Hank a look as if he didn’t trust the taller blond man then stepped to Dara’s side.

Realizing Bobby played a part, Hank merely frowned but didn’t protest or reveal Bobby’s deception. He followed Bobby and Dara, listening to Presto on his heels. Eric didn’t hurry, but his very distinct hoofbeats joined them about five minutes later. Dara led the guys back to the females of the group.

“So, Dara,” Diana spoke in a calm voice, shooting Bobby and Hank a worried glance. “You said it takes a day or two to get through the sands?”

“Day possible. Two possible,” Dara agreed readily enough. She eyed Hank warily, sidling a bit closer to Bobby.

“Okay, here’s what we’ll do. Terri, get up on Eric’s back,” Presto suddenly called, startling everyone and drawing a confused look from the weakened woman. It would be almost an hour before Terri could think straight again, drained and sickened by her convulsions. Presto explained, “we’re not going to be stopping to camp until we’re through these sands. It’s going to get rough since we won’t be stopping for food breaks, either.”

“Waste?” Dara asked, looking curious more than worried.

“If someone’s gotta go, he or she will just have to go. I predict it’s going to be uncomfortable and smelly until we can get to the other side. Hopefully we can clean up quickly once there,” Presto informed them.

Hesitantly, Sheila said, “what if there aren’t any streams, Presto?”

The Wizard looked at the Thief, “we’ll make due, Sheila. Unless you want to chance stepping into a rock hole?” At her head shake, Presto nodded. “We go single file right behind Eric. So, Eric then Uni then Diana then Dara then me then Sheila then Bobby then Hank. Is that acceptable?” Having lived on caravan for six years, and even led Ramoud’s people on occasion, Presto instinctively took over.

No one argued.


End file.
